


Synced To You

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tupping Liberty's prompt ficlet series [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Chewie, Alpha!Finn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, Come play, Discussion of Abortion, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, Fencing, Finally, Fingerfucking, Finn Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Going Feral, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Kidnapping, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Loss of Limbs, Luke needs a hug, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mature Emotional Conversation, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Luke, Omega!Poe, Omega!Rey, Pheromones, Poe Fucking Dameron, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rutting, Unrepentant Fluff, Wood Working, canonverse, cuz it's star wars, except with a/b/o, friends helping friends, post-TFA, pregnancy hormones, reassurance, you know who gives good hugs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canonverse but Omegaverse: Though everyone can choose whomever they want as mate, your one true mate, the mate with which you 'sync', is your one best match in the entire galaxy. Poe recognizes Finn as his sync-mate immediately, but Finn is reluctant - extremely.</p><p>Chapter 3 and various chapters thereon are explicit.</p><p>This fic is now in epilogue-mode. Everything after Chapter 13 is epilogue. I will come back to it as it pleases me, which, right now, is often. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 user Zabzab requested I write something a/b/o for stormpilot!

There was an Omega in extreme distress somewhere. The scent filled Finn’s nose, his brain, fueled the panic attack brought on by Slip’s death at the village on Jakku. He couldn’t understand how everyone was just walking around, as if nothing was wrong. Couldn’t they smell it? Couldn’t they feel the vibrations in the air? A small part of his brain told him that if he just reported for reprogramming to Captain Phasma, all of these feelings would go away, he’d get some rest and quiet. But instinct to protect both himself and the Omega was overriding everything now. He had to get to them, whoever they were. He had to save the Omega, stop this sick smell pervading his nose that made him want to throw up. He had to get to them, but every turn he took seemed unfamiliar, every tunnel new, and he realized he had no idea where he was anymore. He broke into a run, trying to follow the scent, but it was  _ everywhere _ , the distressed Omega was everywhere, and never where Finn looked. He had to find them, he had to save them, he had to get both of them out of here…

 

“Why’s he twitching? What’s going on?” Poe rose beside Finn’s bed, watching the monitors ping warnings as Finn’s heart rate kicked up. 

Dr. Kalonia moved in beside Poe, displacing him gently to check Finn’s vitals. “I think he’s having a nightmare. It’s not a seizure.”

Poe tried not to panic. “That’s good, right? That means his brain is ready to start coming out of the coma?”

The doctor chewed on her lip. “I would have preferred he stay under for longer, allow his back to fully heal. I think he’s fighting the drugs we gave him to induce the coma. I don’t want to have to give him more, but-”

Poe picked up Finn’s hand, rubbing across the calluses with the pad of his thumb. “So he’s hurting himself, fighting it?”

“It’s hard to say. It’s in their nature, you know. Alphas. The drugs don’t work the same way, because they fight them innately. They have to be in control.  _ I  _ don’t want to hurt  _ him _ by giving him more than his body can handle because his nature is fighting them off.”

As Poe continued to hold Finn’s hand, the man’s heart beat started to slow again. Poe watched Dr. Kalonia’s eyes slide to the monitor, then down at their joined hands. 

“He seems to be stabilizing for now. I’ll leave you be.” 

 

The ship was collapsing into the sand of Jakku. Finn managed to rescue only the leather jacket Poe had shed when he’d taken control of the TIE fighter. Poe was dead. Finn instinctively scented the air, but the only thing he smelled was sand, and heat, and the soft lingering smell of the Omega wafting from the jacket. Clutching it around him, he let Poe’s smell - jet fuel and something else he couldn’t quite place, but it smelled heavy and flowery - engulf him. Poe was dead, and Finn was never going to make it out of this desert no matter how long he trudged. Poe was dead, and he was dying, and he was falling to the ground. No one would ever find him, he thought, as the sands began to cover his collapsed body.

 

Poe did the only thing he could think of as Finn’s monitors started pinging again. He crawled into the narrow hospital bed with the Alpha, trying for as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. He’d known almost instantly that Finn was it for him, that Finn was, at least, the Alpha who was synced with him. But in the heat of the moment, the necessity of survival overrode everything else, and before Poe had even had a chance to explore Finn’s fascinating scent and see if the man could actually make him a decent life mate, he’d lost him. That was the price of war, Poe had thought grimly. He’d known when he signed up for the New Republic fleet, and then the Resistance, that he’d possibly be losing his chance at pups and a quiet life, sometime way in the future, when he felt like he had the moral right to stop and settle. He hadn’t expected to meet his sync-Alpha and then lose him just as quickly. And then, when he’d seen Finn again at D’Qar, miraculously alive, Poe felt like he’d gained a second chance. He wasn’t going to give up his responsibilities to the Resistance, of course not, but he wasn’t going to give up this second chance, either. His mom and dad had made it work, even when Kes got pregnant with Poe. Was there ever really a right time to find your sync-mate anyway?

Poe wrapped around Finn, mindful of his back and shoulder, pressing his face into Finn’s neck. As Finn breathed Poe in, his heart beat steadied again, his scent returning to normal, and Poe closed his eyes, content.

When he woke, there was a container of birth control on the night stand. Dr. Kalonia, he presumed. He tucked it quietly in his pocket and said nothing to her on the way out, but silently he appreciated her forethought and discretion.

 

He was drowning. The sand had buried him and he couldn’t breathe. And then, the sand and the blistering heat was replaced with snow and blinding cold. Finn’s lungs froze as he punched as the snow, dug, clawed, crawled his way out. The snow was tinged with red. Was it Rey’s blood? His? A reflection of the lightsaber? He finally broke surface, gasping for air, and the snow dematerialized around him. He was sitting up straight in a bed, some type of machinery making loud noises around him. There was no snow, no sand, no one except BB-8, who sent off a little alarm of its own at the sight of Finn sitting up, and rolled off quickly. Finn began to tear at the various wires and sensors connecting him to the loudly pinging machines. That somehow made the machines even louder, and he swung his feet off of the bed, stumbling as his muscles groaned in disuse, holding out a hand to stabilize himself on the wall. He made it a few limping feet before he heard the sound of running footsteps and then suddenly Poe’s scent was overtaking his senses.

“Finn, buddy, you should be in bed, what were you thinking?” He eased an arm around Finn and turned him around, back to where he’d come from. 

With the sweet Omega’s scent filling him up, Fin struggled to make coherent thoughts into sentences. “Rey? Kylo? Starkiller?”

Poe eased him back onto the bed. “Rey’s fine. She and Chewie departed to find Master Luke with the completed map. Kylo’s whereabouts are unknown, and Starkiller was destroyed with your help, buddy.” 

Poe reached out to brush some sweat off of Finn’s temple, and all of a sudden, Finn wasn’t in the med bay anymore. He was in a dense forest, with hot, humid air, the unknown part of Poe’s scent hanging heavy all around him. Finn was walking through the trees, watching the dew drip down, as Poe walked the path in front of him. Poe was surrounded in light, and without seeing his face, Finn could sense his happiness, which in turn made Finn content. Poe turned to smile at him, sun angling over his face, one hand sweeping over his extended belly. “Junior likes the walk, I told you. Here, feel,” Poe said as he took Finn’s hand and placed it on the bump of his stomach.

Just as quickly as Finn had gone into the vision, he dropped out of it. Poe was staring at him strangely, worry evident on his face. “I’m going to get Dr. Kalonia, Finn, okay? Just stay here.”

As the pilot ran off, Finn collapsed back on the bed. What was that? Was that the future? Was that real, or just something his mind made up to make him happy? If so, his mind was way off the mark. He was never going to mate, never going to breed an Omega,  _ never. _ Not when pups got stolen and brainwashed and forced into breeding so their pups could be brainwashed in a horrible cycle. Remembering the breeding rooms of the First Order, Finn thought he might throw up when he imagined Poe, distraught, his pup ripped from his arms. Finn clenched his fist. He could make sure that didn't happen to Poe. The solution was simple: he had to stay away from the Omega who smelled exactly like everything he ever wanted.

Dr. Kalonia came and checked his vitals, ran some readings, murmured about elevated Alpha hormones. He grabbed her wrist, realized he was being too rough, and eased his grip a bit. “I’d like to speak to General Organa please, if that’s possible. And I don’t want any other visitors.”

Kalonia pursed her lips but refrained from offering her opinion. “I’ll see what I can do,” she offered instead, then left the room.

The General arrived more quickly than Finn figured she would, her commanding Alpha scent wafting in with her. “Finn, I was glad to hear you’re awake.”

“General.” Finn licked his lips. He was about to ask for something, and in the First Order, asking for things normally got you reprogrammed. “General, I need to, uh, leave.”

Her eyes drew together. “Why? Where would you go? We'd love for you to stay, you know.”

“I just-” He felt unwilling to tell Organa the real reason: he was running as fast as he could away from Poe, away from that glorious scent. “I’m worried about Rey. She’s been alone for so long, and I, um...I miss her.” 

Organa lips curved up in a tiny smile at the mention of the Omega woman. “I understand,” she said, and inside Finn’s mind, something yelled, ‘no, you really don’t.’ But he kept silent and nodded.

“You’ll have to be cleared by Kalonia, of course. But I was actually going to suggest sending you to Luke anyway, since you’re Force sensitive.”

Finn blinked. “What?”

“It’s strong in you, Finn. I can feel it.” The General stepped closer to Finn’s bed. “Think back. Have there been times when you’ve been abnormally lucky?”

Finn met her eyes, and he thought about his and Poe’s escape from the Finalizer, then thought about he and Rey, working together in the Millennium Falcon to take out two TIE fighters. “Yes.”

“Luke can help to train you, like he’s doing for Rey.” She brushed a gentle hand down his arm, then turned. “I’ll see what Kalonia thinks about when you can leave.”

“General, wait-” Finn called out, and Organa looked back around at him. “Does the Force send...visions? Are they true?”

“It can do that, and yes, they can be true, but not always, especially if they’re about future events. Not even the Force can override free will.”

Finn nodded, reassured that he was taking the correct course of action now.

 

Kalonia clucked her tongue at him as she reluctantly cleared him for action that night. “Alphas,” she mumbled under her breath with an eye roll.

Finn could smell Poe in the air, and tried to avoid wherever the scent was the strongest as he made his way to Organa to report in. They arranged his flight, which would take two weeks, even in hyperdrive, for the morning. To avoid Poe, Finn wandered outside the base, then slept in the forest, telling himself it was comfortable and ignoring that the scent reminded him of Poe.

He braced himself for the hangar, where he knew he was going to encounter Poe’s scent, or likely even the Omega himself, and sure enough, when he walked in, Poe began to stride toward him. 

“Hey,” Poe said, the greeting quiet and lacking his normal enthusiasm. Finn could guess why.

“Sorry about the visitor thing. I just was feeling overwhelmed.” Finn wasn’t quite sure why he let the little white lie slip out, except that he didn’t like the look of a frown on Poe’s face. Poe’s face was meant for the type of smile that made his eye crinkles stand out. Finn’s heart was set against mating with the guy, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to see Poe happy.

Some of the apprehension on Poe’s face cleared. “I get that. A lot happened in a short amount of time.” He turned back toward a transport ship. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, it’s not like I have ‘stuff’ I need to pack,” Finn said, trailing Poe.

“‘Kay. My stuff’s already in there, and we’re packed with supplies for the trip, along with a few delicacies that Master Luke, Rey and Chewie all requested. We should be set.” He nodded toward the entrance ramp, gesturing for Finn to ascend first.”

“We?”

Poe laughed a little. “Buddy, two weeks in hyperdrive, making sure the First Order stays off our tail, and staying out of hostile territory? The only other pilot qualified to make that run already took it last month. I’m your pilot, if you’re ready.”

Finn hoped no one else picked up on the string of curse words going through his mind as he walked up the ramp, fists clenched at his sides.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their journey to Rey and Master Luke begins, things grow decidedly chilly between Finn and Poe.

Finn tried to study Poe’s profile discretely from the copilot seat. Poe was capable of flying the transport ship solo, but Finn couldn’t figure out a way to leave the cockpit without seeming rude. It was too early to claim he was tired, too late for breakfast hunger. He was only three hours into this godforsaken trip, and Poe’s scent was already driving him crazy. The recycled air had already been entirely permeated with the sweet smell. Actually, it wasn’t quite true: Poe’s scent had mingled with his own, making a smell that was uniquely  _ theirs. _ It made Finn want to put the ship on auto and drag Poe back to claim his mate on the nearest vertical surface, it smelled so...so  _ right. _

He’d resisted the First Order breeding Omegas for this long through sheer will power. He could last two weeks with the pilot.

Even if all he wanted to do was bury his face in Poe’s hair and what...fucking  _ snuffle _ ?  _ C’mon Finn. You’re not the animal your hormones make you. _

To make matters worse, Poe kept alternating between singing softly to himself and trying to start conversation with Finn. Finn, meanwhile, was trying to ignore the little hurt look on Poe’s face every time he answered one of Poe’s questions monosyllabically. Eventually Poe pulled out a datapad and appeared to be scrolling through a holonovel.

Finn figured that was good enough for a dismissal and left his seat, preparing to head back to the sleeping bunks. Poe stopped him with a gentle hand on his knee. Finn looked down at the contact, then back up to meet Poe’s eyes, raising an eyebrow.

“Finn, you know that… you can talk to me, right?”

Finn scowled. “I don’t need to talk.”

A small frown graced Poe’s lips. Not that Finn was looking at Poe’s lips. “Listen, buddy, we’re friends, right? You can tell me-”

“I don’t have friends. I have people who need rescuing day and night.”

The look on Poe’s face made Finn want to apologize immediately, but he held firm. He reached down to gently brush Poe’s fingers off of his knee so he could leave, and at the contact of skin to skin, Finn fell into what he now recognized as a Force vision. He was on his back, pine needles making a soft, if pokey cushion below him. Above him, Poe was moving slowly, languidly on him, riding him, their hands clasped in the air to support Poe’s position. “Fuck, your knot feels so good baby. These hormones are something else. It’s like our biology just wants me to be pregnant all the time.” Finn laughed. “Tell your biology to send back the swollen ankles and sore back, then.” Poe smiled down at him. “That’s the fucking truth. Oh, stars, fuck-” He continued to grind himself on Finn, head tipping back to the sky, as the sunlight streamed through the canopy and painted him in light. He was the most beautiful creature Finn had ever seen, and everything in his mind said  _ protect _ . One of Poe’s hands brought Finn’s to his belly, and Finn felt the kicks, sensed the pup, lively like her Omega father but not quite ready to make her way into the world. 

He stumbled out of the vision, found Poe staring at him with concern. The vision disoriented him, his pants tight with his partial erection and his mind not holding a leash on his tongue. “You don’t want to be my friend. You just want my knot. You’re just a needy little Omega b-” His brain finally caught up to his tongue, but the damage was done. 

Poe stood, true anger on his face, and pushed Finn out of the cockpit. “I’ll write up a schedule for shifts in the cockpit to watch for First Order tails.” His voice was tight with rage and, though Finn didn’t want to admit he heard it, disappointment. “Your first shift will start in,” Poe paused to look at the chronometer, “three more hours. Get the fuck out.” Poe slammed the sliding door between the cockpit and the rest of the ship with a loud bang, leaving Finn wondering why, when he should be feeling happy at not having to spend any more one on one time with Poe, he felt so guilty.

\--------------------

Four days into the trip, the chill that had descended over the ship showed no signs of easing. Finn’s shifts in the cockpit were boring without Poe, but he’d dealt with boring duties plenty of times as a Stormtrooper. The worst part was how the smell in the ship had soured. Poe smelled like an overripe forest now. A forest that had been taken over by some parasitic fungus that was slowly rotting everything to death.

Finn had been breathing through his mouth a lot.

To pass the time, to distract himself, he’d been reading a lot of the holobooks Poe had brought, found they were mostly on tactics and engine repair and methods for better flight pathing. He’d kind of figured Poe would be more of a novel guy, but he shrugged. There was always time to learn something new. 

If he tossed and turned during his sleep shift, he kept it to himself. If he noticed that Poe had bruises equal to his under his own eyes, he said nothing about that either.

The restless sleep led to troubled dreams, then full on nightmares. He was back on Jakku, looking for Poe. Poe couldn’t be here, shouldn’t be here, not with the pup on the way. He’d never survive the heat, they’d never survive, Finn was going to lose them both. He was calf-deep in the quicksand before he even noticed it. It sucked at his legs as he tried to move. He could smell Poe and the pup, they were nearby, he just had to get out of here, but every move pulled him down further. He screamed, yelled for Poe as the sand covered his head and his noises were drowned. As he ran out of oxygen, as the need to breathe became overwhelming, he gave in, sucking in sand and- and- the scent of Poe? Not just Poe’s scent, but his happy, safe scent. His scent that meant Finn was doing his job as his Alpha, as his mate. Finn stopped fighting the sand, let it swallow him down, surrounded by the smell of happy Omega.

“It’s okay, I’m right here. It’s okay.”

Finn slipped from the dream to reality smoothly, and for a few moments he wasn’t sure why he was no longer surrounded by sand, why he wasn’t dead. He realized with a start that fingers were steadily brushing over his hair, that the air around him was permeated with Poe’s smell, that he’d never felt so comforted in his life. His eyes snapped open to see Poe above him, Finn’s head cradled in Poe’s lap, Poe continuing to soothe him as he hummed some little tune and looked out across the small space of the ship.

Finn jerked away from Poe, away from the comfort. “Don’t do that.”

“I just wanted to help-”

“Don’t. You’re not. I don’t want to mate.”

Poe frowned. “I’m not trying to mate, I just can’t ignore your pain-”

“I’ll deal with my pain. Don’t touch me.” Finn stumbled out of the bed and stalked to the cockpit, stewing as he watched the stars go by. 

He wasn’t sure how much later the sliding door snicked open, and Poe came in with two cups of steaming caf. He set one down in front of Finn. “I don’t know how you like it,” he mumbled and sat in the copilot chair.

“Black is fine.”

“I’m sorry, Finn. I’m so sorry. I- Look, if anyone should understand the need for consent, it’s an Omega, right? I’m sorry I touched you without your consent. In my defense- stars, what a phrase. Like, ‘Sorry sir, I didn’t mean to rape the Omega, but in my defense, he was in heat.’” Poe grimaced ask he took a sip of caf. “It’s not an excuse. Just that I could...I could smell your distress, hell, it was stinking up the whole place, and I...I didn’t want you to have such a troubled sleep if I could help you.”

Finn was quiet for a moment. It was new to him, this thing where people apologized when they did something wrong. And though he was still fighting the Omega’s sway over him, he felt his hurt soothed at the apology, and found himself wanting to offer the same to Poe. “I’m sorry I said all you want is my knot.”

Poe smiled a little. “Thanks, buddy. Listen, I, um...everything about this trip seems to have been a disaster. I really would like to just be friends. Sync-mates don’t have to be mates. It’s not, like, a requirement for happiness. But we’re going to be working together a lot, I think, and it would be less awkward if we could be friendly. I promise never to touch you without your consent again.”

Finn’s brow furrowed. “Sync-mates?”

Poe looked down, and a faint red tinge covered his cheeks. “It’s kind of an old wive’s tale, but I always believe in it because of my parents... I guess the First Order didn’t tell you about it.” Finn shook his head. “Sync-mates are like… your best match in the entire galaxy. The partner you’ll mate best with. Sync-mate bonds are strong, stronger than any other bond, except parent to pup, maybe.”

Finn frowned in confusion. “How do you know who your sync-mate is?” 

Poe met his eyes. “They say it’s like...like everything you’ve ever smelled before pales in comparison to the smell of your sync-mate.”

“Like when I smelled you on the Finalizer,” Finn murmured. 

“It’s how I knew I could trust you,” Poe replied, just as softly. He took a sip of caf. “But Finn, it’s okay. We can just be friends and still be sync-mates.”

Finn nodded. “Okay, just as long as you understand that I’m never mating anyone.”

Poe’s lips pursed in concern. “That’s fine,” he replied, then coughed. “Do you mind me asking why?”

Finn looked back out to the stars. “I don’t ever want pups. The more pups there are, the more pups they have to steal and raise as Stormtroopers and corrupt and let die as cannon fodder and-”

“I understand,” Poe said quietly before Finn could spiral further. “A war is a terrible time to have a kid. Look how I turned out. Nothing but adrenaline in my veins.”

“You were born during a war?”

“Smack dab in the middle of the Rebellion, yeah. My mom had a picture of little toddler me in her A-Wing cockpit when she flew at the Battle of Endor.” Poe’s voice quieted. “Everyone was surprised when I presented as an Omega. We all figured I’d be following in my mom’s footsteps.” He clenched his fist. “I did, anyway.” He sighed. “And it’s getting easier now. Most places accept that Omegas can be something other than house-parents. I mean, most places that aren’t under the influence of the First Order, anyway.”

“You and Rey… and Iolo back at the base… You’re all so different than any Omega I’ve ever met. Omegas in the First Order…” Finn didn’t want to finish his sentence, didn’t want to have Poe anywhere near the breeding rooms, even if it was just in his brain. 

Poe grimaced. “I can imagine. I don’t  _ want _ to imagine, but I can imagine.”

“So if you don’t want to have pups, what do you do for your heat?”

“Well, there are lots of ways to avoid pups.” At Finn’s blank face, Poe frowned. “Of  _ course _ the order doesn’t teach about birth control. Fucking...dammit.” He huffed out a breath, leaned forward with his mug cupped in his hands. “Okay, so Omegas have a couple of options if we don’t want to get pregnant. First, I could just ride out my heat by myself. There are some people in this galaxy that make  _ very _ lovely little devices that simulate a knot. Combine that with a little alpha pheromone oil, and it makes for a pleasant little heat experience. I mean, it’s not as good as an Alpha, as far as my hormones are concerned, but it’ll do. It’ll help bring my heat down. The other option is a real Alpha, someone I trust, and birth control, either for me or the Alpha or both.” Poe laughed a little at this. “Man, I never thought I’d have to be teaching sex ed.”

“What does birth control do?”

“Makes it so I can’t have pups.” At Finn’s wide eyes, Poe held up a hand. “Temporarily. If the Alpha doesn’t wear a condom, or if I don’t take the pills, I could get pregnant. Both have a chance of failure, so it’s better to use them together.”

Finn studied the stars as they flew past, contemplative. The idea that Poe could mate and not get with pup, that meant- “So you can have sex for fun?”

Poe smiled a little. “You know, really, fuck the First Order fowards, backwards, sideways ‘til Sunday. Yeah, as long as both sides are consenting,  _ of course _ you can have sex for fun.”

“Hmm,” was all Finn could manage as he chewed on his lip.

They drank the rest of their caf in silence, both watching the view. When their cups were empty, Poe rose and took them back to the kitchen, then came back to the cockpit with a datapad. As they both read quietly, it took Finn a long time to realize that the sour-rotten smell had slowly dissipated, and some inner part of him finally relaxed for the first time in days. 

Maybe he could do this. Be friends with Poe. Be friends with his sync-mate. They could be friends and still avoid that future Finn kept seeing, the future Finn dreaded because he didn’t know how he could possibly protect Poe and the pup from the horrors of the galaxy. He didn’t comprehend how he could ever be the proper Alpha protector Poe would need him to be.

But friends? He was pretty sure could do this. He could try, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was time to start living up to the Explicit tag.
> 
> What's a little heat between friends?

Being friends with Poe Dameron was ridiculously easy. Maybe it was this sync-mate business, that Poe seemed to know when Finn wanted to talk and when he wanted silence, when he would open up over a cup of caf or when he was looking for the distraction of a game of Sabacc. Finn liked to think he was working those things out for himself, too. He knew how Poe took his caf, now. And what his first flight had been like. And that he was cranky when he first woke up. Yes, Poe Dameron made it easy to be friends with him, and learn how to properly be a friend in return.

They were hours away from landing on Ahch-To when Finn noticed the smell again, that rotten forest undergrowth smell that Poe had put off when he’d been angry at Finn. He sought Poe out in the cockpit, worried he’d done something wrong. He was tentative about asking, because this new friend business seemed complicated and fragile. Poe kind of grimaced a little smile at the sight of him, which worried him all the more.

“Hey, buddy.” Poe turned back to the controls, fiddling with the buttons and ignoring Finn.

Finn chewed his lip and let the silence sit for as long as he could, then burst out with, “Did I say something wrong?”

Poe looked over at him, startled, shaking his head automatically. 

“You smell like you did when I, uh, when I insulted you.”

“You can’t smell my...huh.”

“What? Poe, make sense.”

Poe laughed a little at what he said, and Finn joined him, though he was still worried.

“My heat’s hitting a little early, that’s all. I was surprised you couldn’t smell it on me, but I’ve been worried about it making you uncomfortable and that must have been overpowering it.”

Now that Poe had said it aloud, Finn noticed the flush at his cheeks, the sweat forming at his brow, the way he pressed a hand to his lower back and adjusted himself in the pilot seat.

“Do you have, um, your supplies?”

Poe chuckled ruefully. “Oh yeah. Never leave home without your syntha-knot. Don’t worry buddy, I won’t be calling on you for assistance. I can take care of myself real nice.”

Finn shut down the image of  _ that _ that floated through his head. He furrowed his brows. “When was it supposed to hit?”

“‘Nother week or so. I was hoping to be able to drop you off at least.”

“Wait, you took this mission knowing you’d go into heat on the way back? In hostile territory, with the First Order searching desperately for Resistance personnel?”

Poe raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re getting a little judgey,” he said, his tone a warning.

Finn, having decided he really liked being friends with Poe, decided to heed it. “You’re perfectly capable of doing your job, of course.”  _ I just don’t like to think of you, alone and vulnerable while you deal with your biological needs. It doesn’t seem fair. _

“Thank you,” Poe said, voice more mollified than warning now. “Listen, you seem to be pretty cool with my scent now, but if it makes you uncomfortable, you can head to the back and I can close the cockpit door. There might even be some masks back there. I promise I won’t be offended.”

“I’m used to it. They used to, um, force us to stay with Omegas in heat, those of us that were unwilling to breed.”

Finn’s statement sat in the silence of the cockpit for a bit. Finally, Poe let out a shaky breath. “I don’t think I’m going to get used to that kind of statement.  _ Fuck _ the First Order.”

“Sorry.”

Poe shook his head. “Not your fault, buddy. Not your fault.” He winced a little and readjusted again, groaning. “Fuck. Think this one’s going to be a bad one. Hate that. Why can’t I have a normal cycle like they talked about in health class?”

“I’m sorry?” Finn offered, hoping to get a laugh out of Poe, then smiling when it worked. He did his best to keep Poe distracted as they flew through the last few hours of the flight.

\--------------------

“Tell Luke that he’ll need to relocate Jedi school soon. It’s only going to get harder to keep the First Order out of here. Tell him-” Poe cut off with a wince, bending over a bit and holding his stomach. “Tell him Leia told him to move his ass, but maybe in nicer words? And that when I’m done dealing with this in two days, I’ll expect an answer to take back to her. Again, nicer words. Can’t really come up with the diplomatic shit right now.” When he saw the worried look on Finn’s face, he pushed a little on Finn to send him down the ramp and out of the transport. “I’ll be fine,” he called as he hit the button to lift the ramp up. Finn met his eyes through the gap one last time before he turned to study where they’d landed.

Looked like he had a lot of stairs to climb.

He struggled to put his useless worry for Poe away. He’d been doing this for years. It wasn’t like he was a freshly presented Omega, totally clueless. It wasn’t like Finn even  _ wanted _ to be a part of the process. He was just concerned, knew the risks if an Omega wasn’t properly taken care of in their heat, had had it yelled in his face by his commanders time and again. 

He let the exercise of the stair climbing burn away his worry. At the top, he found Rey in a handstand, stock still, and a hooded figure sitting on the ground, both of them with closed eyes. 

“Hi Finn,” Rey called, eyes still closed. “Sensed you huffing up those stairs. Long hike, huh?”

“Hey, Rey.” He sat before the hooded figure. “Master Luke, I’m Finn, the former Stormtrooper. Leia sent me.”

“I was a Stormtrooper once,” Master Luke mused, removing his hood. “I mean, not for very long. But long enough to know how goddamn annoying that armor is. Really chafes at the thighs.”

“And under the arms,” Finn added, completely taken aback by Luke’s nature.

“And under the arms! Stars, yes, I’d forgotten.” The older man chuckled. “So, is Poe off exchanging pilot stories with Chewie?”

“No, he’s in heat, but he told me to tell you…”

\---------------------

“Breathe in. Feel the Force inside you, all around you, everywhere.”

Finn bit down on his lip and tried to concentrate, extending his hand to the boulder. He was supposed to be levitating it. Had seen Rey levitate it and three other boulders yesterday like they were nothing. The boulder hadn’t even nudged over an inch. Yesterday he’d had it levitating enough to feel it in his feet when it fell to the ground.

“Finn! Where is your head today?” snapped Luke. “Do I need to make you carry me around on your back?”

“He made me do that once, all the way down the stairs and back up again,” Rey added, not very helpfully and a little too cheerfully in Finn’s opinion.

Finn tried to keep his eyes from drifting down the stairs to where the transport ship had landed. Luke caught it, though. “I’m sure Poe is fine.”

Finn pressed his lips together. “It’s been three days. He said two. I think I should check on him.”

Luke and Rey exchanged a glance. “Maybe I should go check on him,” the Omega woman offered.

“I’m not going to lose my head. He hasn’t consented. I won’t knot him.”

Luke huffed. “Well then go, since you’re obviously not going to be able to concentrate on your studies until you’ve checked on him.”

Finn nodded, then tried not to take the stairs down double, fall, and break his neck. That would help no one.

The smell of an Omega’s heat wafted out of the vessel when he pushed the button for the ramp to lower. This was nothing to him, but because they were sync-mates, Finn could tell something was wrong. The scent was off. He rushed up the ramp. “Poe? Poe!”

He found Poe on his bunk, naked, red all over. Sweat and slick everywhere.  _ Unconscious? _ No, his eyelashes were fluttering, and he was rutting against the bed slowly, as if he didn’t have it in him to keep up a pace that would get him off. An empty bottle of water was laying on the ground.  _ Just one? Shit. _ He got a bottle of water, then wet a towel in the sink to help cool Poe down. “I’m just going to touch you, okay, Poe?”

“Alpha,” Poe mumbled, voice tired and delirious. His hand reached out, scrabbled for purchase on Finn’s shirt.

Finn began to wipe Poe down, clearing the sweat off of his forehead. He realized quickly it was a futile proposition. Swiftly he hoisted the Omega into his arms and carried him to the small on-board ‘fresher. He turned it on cold, and held Poe under the stream, mindless of his clothes getting wet. Poe was a dead weight against his chest, so he couldn’t do much more than let the water wash over them. He managed to get Poe turned around, so the cool water could hit his back, too, but the man still felt like a fresh mug of caf in his arms. 

Finn wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before Poe’s little moaning “Alpha” turned into a more coherent, still needy sounding “Finn.” 

“I’ve got you.” Finn swept Poe’s sodden curls out of his face. “You need to drink something.”

“I need...knot. Syntha-knot.” Even out of his mind, Poe sounded reassuring, like he was trying to protect Finn.

“What happened?”

“Couldn’t keep up. This one is vicious. Got tired.” He sounded disappointed in himself now. 

Finn smoothed a hand over Poe’s scruffy cheek, and Poe leaned into the gesture, seeking out more of the Alpha’s touch. When he met Finn’s eyes, they were clearer than they’d been yet so far. 

“When I touched you... when you were having your nightmare, skin-to-skin, it helped you. I think it helps me, too.” Poe trembled a little, as if he’d put everything into this one coherent thought.

“Okay. Okay, I can do that.” He scooped Poe up into his arms again, determined to help however he could.  _ That’s what friends are for, right? _

Poe felt much cooler now, at least to the touch, and when Finn laid him down on his bunk, he immediately flipped onto his stomach, like how Finn had found him. Finn picked up what he figured must be the syntha-knot, given how much it looked like his own anatomy except for being bright pink. Poe felt around in the bed, then came up with a bottle. “Alpha pheromone oil. Rub it on the syntha-knot. It makes my body think…” A shudder wracked through him, and a fresh wave of slick started to drip out of his red hole. “Makes it think an Alpha’s come inside of me. ‘Kay?”

Remembering Poe’s reaction to his touch, Finn ran a hand down Poe’s spine, making the Omega moan. He was beautiful, really, a long, lean line of golden skin, marred with the scars of battle here and there. 

Poe whined, apparently not appreciating the time Finn was taking to get ready. “Alpha,  _ please _ .” 

With unsure hands, Finn slicked the syntha-knot with the Alpha pheromones, ignoring how displeasing he found the scent of an unknown Alpha mixing with Poe’s. Unsteady, he placed the syntha-knot at Poe’s entrance, which seemed to swallow the head greedily. It slid in easily, especially when Poe canted his hips up to urge it in faster. 

“Fuck me hard, Alpha, fuck me hard. Knot me so good.”

Finn eased the syntha-knot in and out until he found a rhythm that seemed to please Poe. Shudders wracked through Poe’s body, tears running down his face at the pleasure. He was the most gorgeous thing Finn had ever seen. Poe thrust his hips back to meet Finn better, driving the rhythm now, impaling himself again and again on the syntha-knot and keening. He slipped a hand down to grab his cock, and Finn remembered the comfort his touch brought. “Let me,” he murmured, replacing Poe’s hand with his own. Poe reacted as if he’d been touched with something hot, howling when Finn let go because he thought he’d hurt Poe. 

“More, please, more,” Poe panted, bringing Finn’s hand back to his cock. “Alpha,” he began to chant in time with the strokes on his cock. “Tell me I’m your good Omega.”

It came stuttering out of Finn’s mouth before he could think about it. All he wanted to do was ease Poe’s discomfort. “You’re my good Omega. You take my knot so well. Such a good boy, Poe.” Poe whimpered. “Gonna knot you up real good.” The words felt so foreign on Finn’s tongue, but Poe loved it, thrashing his head from side to side and clawing at the sheets for purchase. 

Finn found a button at the bottom of the syntha-knot and pressed it, and as he’d suspected, the knot at the bottom began to inflate. Quickly he caught the knot on Poe’s rim, sending Poe jolting on the bed. Poe yelled, his voice rough, as his cock came. He collapsed, uncaring of the mess below him, as the knot finished inflating, his eyelashes fluttering with the feeling.

Finn let go of the syntha-knot and stretched his fingers. He could see why Poe hadn’t been able to keep up. And this had just been once. He rewet the towel and began to sponge away the sweat and slick and come again, smoothing his hands over Poe’s skin, trying to get as much touch as possible. When the synth-knot had deflated enough, he took a bottle of water and a protein pack, bundled Poe into his arms, and sat them on his own bunk, away from the mess.

“You have to eat,” Finn whispered soothingly, when Poe protested.

“Might hurl.” 

“Then we’ll clean it up. Here, some water, too.”

The food and hydration helped Poe come back to himself a little more. Enough, apparently, to wrinkle his nose in disgust at Finn’s clothing. “Why are you wet?”

_ “Someone _ needed an emergency ‘fresher visit.”

Poe continued to chew as he laid his head back down on Finn’s wet shirt. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Finn smoothed back his curls. “Not your fault,” Finn echoed.

“I know you didn’t...want to get involved in this type of thing. I’m so sorry, Finn.” Poe’s eyes met his, stricken.

“Hey, buddy,” Finn tried out, and that felt a lot less foreign on his tongue. “I’ve got your back, okay? Besides, I’d hate to lose my ride back to base.” He eased the water bottle back up to Poe’s lips, and this time, Poe had enough strength to take the water bottle and give himself a drink.

“Still. Some good model of the new progressive can-do-anything-an-Alpha-can-do Omega I am,” Poe grumbled.

“You  _ destroyed Starkiller Base _ , Poe. I think you’ve proved yourself.”

“You think?” Poe sounded vulnerable, which Finn hated. He should know how strong he was.

“I definitely think.”

Poe perked up in his lap. “Wait, did you say ‘back to base’? Did Master Luke agree to come back?”

Finn laughed. “Yeah, they’re going to take the Millenium Falcon back, and we’ll get to spend another two weeks in this bucket. Once your heat breaks.”

“Won’t know for a little while about that. Feeling pretty clear headed now, though.” Poe placed a hand on Finn’s chest, above his steady heartbeat. “Thank you. If you won’t accept my apology, at least accept that.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Not a lot of Alphas could have gotten on this ship without losing their head and helping me a little more ‘personally.’”

“Raping you, you mean.”

“Well, I didn’t want to ruin the moment. But yeah. Raping me. It’s what my dad worried about the most when I joined the Fleet. Been lucky so far.”

“Vigilant, I hope.” The thought of anyone touching Poe without his permission, like he’d be reduced to if he’d been stolen by the First Order as a kid, made Finn want to rip something apart. Preferably the hypothetical offending Alpha. 

“Luck and vigilance, wouldn’t have made it this far without both,” Poe agreed with a yawn.

“You should sleep,” Finn said, tone decisive.

Poe chuckled a little against his chest, letting his head drop down. “That seems like a great idea, all of a sudden. Which I think means we can declare my heat officially over. I always sleep for about 12 hours after a heat. Fair warning. Not that you have to hold me the entire time.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Finn murmured. The directive proved unnecessary, as Poe’s eyes were already closed and his breathing even. Finn waited until he was sure Poe was resting easily, then laid the pilot out on his bunk, tucking blankets over him because his skin was already losing its heat-warmth. 

He moved through the cabin, cleaning up traces of Poe’s heat everywhere. He ran the vents for outside air, in case Alpha Chewie needed to board their transport ship for some reason. He didn’t really know if interspecies Alphas and Omegas were a thing, and noted it in his head for Poe’s next sex-ed lesson. Better safe than sorry in the meantime. 

With Poe out for awhile, Finn took advantage of the solitude to take a real shower, and he groaned as he eased his pants down over his solid hard cock. He’d been able to ignore it when he had to put Poe’s needs first, but there was no way this was going down without a little help. He wrapped his hand around it, stroking slowly as he tried not to think about what had just happened. Tried not to think of Poe, flush before him, presenting, so lovely in his surrender. Poe hadn’t once brought up Finn’s erection when he’d been sitting on Finn’s lap, even though he had to have felt it. That told Finn that he was honoring his end of their agreement to be friends. Friends didn’t think of friends’ slippery hole taking a knot so well when they got off. They didn’t think of the little sounds their friend made. They didn’t think of the smell of an Omega in heat. They didn’t think of their friend, curled in their lap, asleep because they successfully protected them from the dangers of an out-of-control heat.

Finn moaned, thinking of all of those things, wrapping his hand around the knot that was swelling at the root of his cock, imagining it was Poe’s hole closing around him instead. He came, ropes and ropes of his virile Alpha sperm joining the water down the drain. And then, when he came back to his mind and realized what he’d gotten off to, he flushed, and cried, and vowed to never do it again. He felt like his Alpha side was out of his control for the first time in his life, and it scared him to his bones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe's frustrated when Finn won't let go of the iron grip on his control of his Alpha side.

Poe could sense the Alpha’s foul mood wafting off him before Finn even sat down at the table with a frustrated huff. “I swear to the stars, that man is impossible.”

“Master Luke?” Poe asked innocuously, even though he knew exactly who Finn was talking about. Finn obviously needed a chance to vent, and losing his cool was something Poe had never seen Finn do. Poe wondered if it got tiring, being so tightly controlled all of the time. It tired _him_ to watch Finn do so.

“Yes, Master Luke!” Finn’s voice burst out of him, surprising the whole table and garnering them some side-eye from Jess and Snap. Finn noticed, and flushed, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yes, Master Luke,” he said in a more reasonable tone, and Poe knew he wouldn’t see Finn losing his cool today.

Poe was surprised, then filled with an indescribable pleasure, when Finn sought his hand under the table, sought the skin-to-skin contact that seemed to soothe them both. Poe didn’t understand the science behind it, just knew that, after another two weeks together on the transport ship, and a month back here on base, they’d reliably tested that the touch invariably worked for both of them.

“He doesn’t- it’s not clear, how he teaches. In the First Order-” Finn halted, hesitant. “I almost wanted to say it was easier in the First Order, because they were straightforward. How can I say anything that even nears the idea of “good” and the First Order in the same sentence?”

Poe bit his lip and squeezed Finn’s hand as Finn took a bite of dinner. “I think...you’re allowed to have complicated feelings about the First Order. So, learning new things in the First Order was easier?”

Finn finished chewing and nodded. “You go to training, they show you how to use the new blaster, or new field tactics, or whatever, and then you know. Everything about the Force seems so…”

“Wishy washy?” Poe suggested with a little smile.

“Yeah,” Finn said, relief in his voice at having pinpointed the right term. “And he won’t tell me what I’m doing wrong. Just that I’m doing it wrong.”

Poe squeezed Finn’s hand again. “That sounds really frustrating, sorry, buddy. Want to blow off some steam tonight? Watch a holovid? Play Sabacc?”

Finn furrowed his brow. “I don’t need to ‘blow off steam.’ I’m fine.” He pulled his hand from Poe’s to break apart his roll and use it to sop up the gravy from his meal.

Poe frowned, but let it go. “What’s giving you the most trouble with training?”

“I just feel like I should be learning something useful, like how to use the lightsaber better so I can beat Kylo Ren next time.”

Poe chewed thoughtfully. “Well, as to that… I happen to know a little bit of fencing. It’s kind of a Dameron family tradition. My great-great-great grandfather was a duelist, back when that was still legal. Doesn’t matter if you’re an Omega, if you’re a Dameron, you learn. I mean, I’m no Luke, but I could practice with you if you want.”

“I begin to understand why you aren’t like a traditional Omega.”

Poe shrugged. “What does traditional Omega even mean anymore? Well, I know what the First Order _wants_ it to mean, but it’s not like I just ignore my Omega side and try to act like an Alpha. Sometimes I’m a _very_ traditional Omega, especially when it comes to my friends. They all accuse me of being a mother hen.”

“That’s true,” Jess put in from down the table. “Poe’s always after us for our sleep schedules and nutrition levels. Sometimes it’s annoying as fuck, since we’re all adults,” and here Jess paused to stick her tongue out at Poe, who returned the gesture, “but it’s a good trait for a leader to have. I know he cares about me.”

“Aw, Jessie, my heart,” Poe teased, and she threw her roll at him as the table laughed. Poe turned back to Finn. “I can be a ‘traditional Omega’ and a commander in the Resistance. I’m using my biology to the best of my ability, is all.”

Finn chewed his lip as he mulled that over. Poe tried not to stare. Finn wanted to be friends, and he could do that. If Finn could ignore this elemental connection between them, so could Poe. That meant he shouldn’t be staring at the beautiful Alpha’s lips like they were part of his dinner.

“I’d like to practice with you, if it’s not a burden on your time,” Finn said quietly.

“Not at all, buddy, not at all.”

\--------------------

Despite what he’d said at dinner, fencing practice got pushed back a few days when Poe and Snap had to fly an intel mission off-planet. It was the first time he’d been so far from Finn in two months, and by the time they returned, he was so edgy even BB-8 was avoiding talking to him.

When he landed back at base and opened the cockpit door, the planet’s smells wafted in, and there, thin but enough for Poe to sense it, was Finn’s scent. Something inside him was soothed, and he decided not to analyze the feeling overmuch. His heart jumped a little when Finn greeted him with open arms, though. Poe was touchy-feely, it was just the truth, another part of his Omega side that he openly embraced. Now that Finn knew Poe wasn’t trying to mate him and get with pup, he’d latched on to the affection, too. All the more reason for Poe to make sure he controlled his attraction to Finn. He couldn’t bear the thought of his sync-mate deciding to leave because Poe had made him uncomfortable.

Poe insisted on fencing practice that night since he felt bad that he’d made Finn wait, and Finn finally acquiesced when Poe promised him he didn’t need any recovery time from the mission. Poe booked a room and dragged some mats down from the gym; he knew Finn wouldn’t want an audience.

When Finn entered, Poe tossed him a practice foil. “It’s lighter than a saber, but we can weight it after you’ve learned some basic moves.” He helped Finn with positioning and posture, before leading him through some basic defense drills.

Finn was a model student for this type of instruction. He followed Poe’s advice to a T, dedicating hours to the proper stances and techniques. But he lacked a certain flair, Poe decided. He _knew_ Finn could improvise, could think on his feet. Hell, that was the sole reason Poe was alive and not executed on the Finalizer, martyr to the Resistance. If Finn was pushed, he’d break out of that control and be, well, in Poe’s estimation, a goddamned Hero - and if anyone dared to say something to the contrary in front of Poe, well, they soon found out why they shouldn’t.

After two weeks of fencing training with Poe, he was beginning to figure that Master Luke must be just as frustrated with Finn as Finn was with him. He just- he had to do something to get Finn to just _let go_ , and _then_ learn how to harness the power Poe knew he had.

Poe came to this decision as they were sparring. With a quick switch in footing, he slipped past Finn’s guard and drove his tip into Finn’s stomach pad.

Finn yelped in surprise. “That’s… you said that move was against the rules!” he said, voice so shocked that Poe wanted to laugh.

“You think Kylo is going to follow the rules?”

Finn frowned at him as they repositioned. When Poe tried to repeat the move, Finn blocked, then went in for a strike of his own, only to be repelled by Poe. Poe slipped by again, this time marking Finn’s arm.

“If I’m Kylo, you just lost that arm. Might want to ask Master Luke how that feels.”

“That’s not- I’m not- You didn’t show me that!”

Poe lifted his chin in a taunt. “You know the basics now. Improvise. Do what feels right.” Poe launched into his attack without warning, and Finn threw up his foil in response, knocking Poe’s arm away through brute force and landing a point of his own on Poe’s leg.

“Good. That’s it.” Poe retaliated, knocking the foil from Finn’s hands. “What do you do now, huh? Going to give up because you lost your weapon?” Later, Poe would think about the slightly feral look on Finn’s face in this moment and make himself come hard enough on his syntha-knot that he’d have to muffle his scream in his pillow.

Finn growled and threw up his fists, dodging and spinning around Poe’s attacks, and in the split second Poe’s brain got distracted by the thought, _stars, he’s magnificent_ , Finn had his feet out from under him and he was landing on his back on the mats with a soft “Oof.” A second later his foil was kicked away and Finn was straddling him, pinning down his arms so he couldn’t move, one fist raised.

“Perfect,” Poe murmured, and even though he meant all of Finn, he was wholly and completely perfect, he clarified, “Perfect use of technique and letting it go. You have to slip the reins of your control a bit if you want to beat someone like Kylo.”

Finn was still breathing heavily on top of him, fist still raised. He saw it out of the corner of his eye and sagged, dropping it. “Kriff, Poe, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Whoa, whoa, buddy, it’s okay. I won’t break.” Poe worked his arm free and ran a hand over Finn’s thigh.

It was so obviously not okay, though, as Poe watched tears fall down Finn’s face. Without thinking, he reached up so he could get skin-to-skin contact, cupping Finn’s cheeks. “Shhhhh,” Poe soothed. “Talk to me, buddy. Please?”

Finn rolled his head into Poe’s hands, trying to get more contact. “I hate it. I hate that feeling when the Alpha takes over.”

Poe rubbed his thumbs through the wetness on Finn’s cheeks and waited to see if Finn would say more.

“That’s what they wanted. The best Alpha fighters they could steal. That’s all we were. Alphas willing to die for the cause.”

“That’s not all you are, Finn. You shed your number, you can shed that idea, too. You’re not _only_ an Alpha. You’re _also_ an Alpha, just like I’m _also_ an Omega.”

Finn closed his eyes, like all he wanted to do was concentrate on Poe’s touch. “I still hate it.”

“Maybe it’s okay to acknowledge that. But also to acknowledge that your Alpha side has already saved lives, too many lives to count, a galaxy full of lives.”

Finn opened his eyes and looked down at Poe. “And yours.”

“And mine,” Poe murmured.

Finn reached his hand out to stroke Poe’s cheek, and his eyes went blank, like Poe had seen them do several times before. Force vision. Luke wasn’t really sure why Finn was so susceptible to them, and Finn never shared what they were about.

Poe had never asked, though, either.

He braced himself for Finn to come back to the present from whenever his brain was, and pulled Finn down so he was lying on top of him. When he did come back, Finn’s body jerked, but Poe held him steady. “Welcome back,” he said. “Anything interesting?”

Finn did an odd cross between a nod and a shake of his head. His pupils had grown, Poe could see now, and he began to feel the pressure of Finn’s cock growing hard where Finn was still straddling him. Finn jerked again, then rolled off of Poe and cradled his knees to his chest, as if covering up any evidence of arousal. The scent in the room turned sour.

Poe sat up and reached a tentative hand for Finn, but Finn shied away. “Please don’t touch me when I’m like this.”

Poe brought his hand back. “Of course, you’re right. I’m sorry.” His fingers flexed against the mat with the need to disobey.

“Another good reason to just control my Alpha side,” Finn muttered.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re my _friend_. I shouldn’t be- if I let the Alpha takeover, I might-”

“Finn, are you attracted to me?”

“You’re my _friend_ ,” Finn repeated, tone more distraught.

“Can I hold your hand?”

There was a few beats of silence before Finn nodded and unwrapped one of his arms so he could offer his hand to Poe. Poe took it in both of his, rubbing it, massaging over the calluses, trying to work whatever this magic was between them so they could get through this conversation. Some of the sour in the room mellowed back into Finn’s scent, the one that Poe loved that was a mix of Manta pear and leather and pure male.

“I’m attracted to you, Finn. I just want you to know that. Nothing has to change. At all. I swear I won’t go all creepy stalker-Omega on you. I just want you to know that if- if you’re attracted to me, that’s okay, because it’s mutual.” Poe got through the statement and expelled a large breath. He really, really could not emphasize enough how much he hated the First Order, but that wasn’t what Finn needed to hear right now.

“It’s you.”

When Finn didn’t elaborate, Poe rubbed a thumb across his knuckles. “What’s me, buddy?”

“Every vision. You. Us. Sometimes… sometimes there’s a pup and she’s so beautiful, Poe, she’s so pretty, your curly hair and my nose and her name is Amelia. Isn’t that beautiful? Amelia.” Finn breathed out the name as if in prayer, then shook himself. “Leia said the Force visions don’t have to show the future but they’re not changing, Poe, no matter what I do. And I can’t be your Alpha. I can’t, I can’t protect you, I can’t protect Amelia, I can’t. Because I’m not a proper Alpha. I don’t want to be a proper Alpha.” Tears were rolling down his face again, and he wiped them on his pants.

Poe let the silence sit for awhile, let Finn’s breathing normalize. “You told me a lot about me, and Amelia. In your visions, what do you feel like?”

It took awhile for Finn to answer. “Happy.”

“Do you feel...out of control?” Finn shook his head. “Are we in an unsafe environment?”

“No, that’s what my nightmares are for.”

“Oh, baby-” Poe caught himself, winced at the surprise on Finn’s face.

“You call me that in my visions.”

“I’m sorry. It slipped.”

“I like it, in the future. Feels weird now. Maybe good?” Finn rested his head on his knees. Poe resisted the urge to run his hand over Finn’s hair.

Instead, he squeezed Finn’s hand. “You look tired. You should go to your bunk, buddy.”

“You mother henning me, Dameron?” Finn’s smile was weak, but there.

“How else would you know I care?” Poe joked back easily.

Finn started to unfold himself, dropping Poe’s hands as they both stood. Suddenly, Poe was enveloped in Finn’s arms, and Finn’s head was buried his neck. Poe didn’t hesitate, wrapping his arms around Finn and squeezing him in.

“In my visions,” Finn whispered into his shoulder, “I’m the Alpha you need me to be. But he’s not me. I don’t know how I could ever get myself there, to him, to be who you need me to be.”

Poe closed his eyes and breathed in Finn’s scent. “You’re the Alpha I need you to be right now, Finn. Because you’re Finn, and you’re my sync-mate, and my friend.”

Finn choked a little, then moved and his lips were covering Poe’s before Poe could readjust. Everything fell away with the kiss, everything but the man before him, his radiating body heat, his solid form. Poe opened his mouth and Finn pressed in, claiming without pressuring, taking with permission. It was what Poe had been longing for, dreaming about, more than, really, because it was real, it was happening here and now.

He let Finn go, breaking the kiss, then drew Finn’s head to his so their eyes were meeting again. “That was lovely. Seriously. I’d love to try it again, but I think...I think you need time. Time to think about everything, okay?” He paused. “If it’s not clear, this is me mother-henning you.”

Finn’s laugh was immediate, but he nodded, and Poe was glad he’d given him the out. He bit his lip as he ran his thumb over Finn’s lower lip. Finn smiled, then broke away before they could get caught up again. Instead, he offered his hand. Gratified, Poe took it, and let Finn lead him out of the practice room and toward their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn does some more thinking on Alpha roles. WWLD?

Finn wanted to kiss him again. It was driving Finn slightly crazy, actually. Poe's scent. Poe's laugh. The way wrinkles formed around his eyes when he smiled. His courage. His ability to lead. Finn was irrevocably, undeniably attracted to his sync-mate.

If only that thought didn't make his blood run cold.

He wanted so, so badly for what had happened tonight during saber practice to happen again. Well, not the part where he’d had a panic attack coming out of his Force vision because he’d been turned on by what he’d seen. But the talking, and the kiss, and the feeling of absolute closeness to Poe. Intimacy.

He wanted it again, and it scared him. He was a bad bet, and Poe was saddled with him for his sync-mate. If they...if they bonded, too, Poe would be even more stuck with an Alpha that didn’t act like an Alpha should.

The thought of Poe carrying his mark took Finn’s breath away with desire. The thought that Poe would be stuck with someone he wouldn’t want to spend the rest of his life with took Finn’s breath away with anxiety. He growled at the confusing emotions and ran his hand into the cement wall of his quarters. The pain was soothing in its simplicity. He’d been the idiot to ram his fist into the wall, and now he’d pay the consequence of pain. Why couldn’t other things be as uncomplicated?

With these thoughts spinning through his head, Finn fell into a restless, but luckily dreamless sleep.

\--------------------------

Finn barely had a chance to greet Poe or Jess at breakfast the next morning before they were both called away by the General to fly a mission. A small smile, just for him, and a brush along his shoulder was Poe’s goodbye. Finn stood on the tarmac and watched them take off; he’d heard from Snap that they’d be gone for a few days at most, checking up a lead on a First Order base. When Black One slipped out of eyesight, Finn had to work through his body to physically relax each muscle, then berated himself for letting his Alpha instincts try to tell him that Poe needed to stay within his sight.

Rey took him by the arm, and they walked like that to the top of their hill, where Master Luke had sent them to practice. Rey sat and folded her legs, and Finn followed her, but instead of starting their meditative breathing, Rey picked at a little white wildflower, then looked up at Finn. “You seem different today.”

Finn took a deep breath. Besides Poe, Rey was his closest friend. And he found that he wanted - needed - to talk to someone about what had happened with the Omega. “I kissed Poe last night.”

Rey smiled. “‘Bout time.”

Finn stared at her. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean it’s obvious you two care for each other. Obvious to _everyone_ on base. Plus there’s this rumor going around that you’re sync-mates.”

“Well, I’m not even sure if I’m going to do it again.”

“Why not?” Rey ran her hand through the grass lovingly. It did make a way better carpet than the sands of Jakku, Finn mused.

“I don’t want to be the proper Alpha Poe needs me to be.”

Rey furrowed her brow. “Did Poe tell you that? That seems...rude.”

“No! No.” Finn paused. “He said I already was a proper Alpha.”

“Then why don’t you believe him?”

“Alphas who take mates should… they should want pups. And to settle somewhere, and go through nesting.”

“Does Poe want those things?”

Finn thought of his visions of the future, of Poe and Amelia and him, the three of them so happy. “What Omega doesn’t?”

Rey shrugged. “I don’t really want pups. Plus, that’s what birth control is for. If a bunch of Omegas didn’t want pups, it wouldn’t be so readily available. I mean, believe me, no one wanted to get pregnant on Jakku. Another mouth to feed? No thanks. Not to mention the amount of time being pregnant would have cut from my scavenging.”

“Wait, even backwater planets like Jakku knew about birth control? Man, fuck the First Order.”

“Fuck the First Order,” Rey echoed. “Okay, so you don’t know if Poe even wants pups. What else makes a proper Alpha?”

“Well, in the First Order-”

“Finn, the first part of fucking the First Order is to start disregarding anything you learned there as ‘the way it should be.’ Fuck the First Order, fuck any Alphas there who tried to tell you want was proper behavior. What about Jess? Or Snap? Or the General? What are they doing right as Alphas?”

Finn couldn’t speak for a moment. Because really, he _knew_ , he’d _learned_ just how fucked up the First Order’s ideas were compared to the rest of the galaxy. He’s resisted them, always. So why would he look back to Hux or Phasma for examples?

When Finn didn’t answer, Rey went on, popping out fingers as she listed off items. “They don’t treat Omegas as lesser, they listen to Poe as a leader, _and_ Master Luke. They respect Omega boundaries. Finn, I actually feel _safe_ here. Safe to be me. And so does every other Omega. They care about everyone at this base, but they’re not overprotective, either. Omegas serve on the frontlines, and no one cracks jokes about how they’re going to be a distraction, or what if they go into heat, or some other bullshit. Bonded mates are respected, but the General has no time for jealous Alpha crap, either. There’s your model, Finn. If you’re in doubt as to how you should be acting, just ask yourself, ‘What would Leia do?’”

“What would Leia do…” Finn murmured.

“As much as I hate to say it, you could have infinitely worse models for Alphahood than my sister.” Rey and Finn jumped as Master Luke sat down with them.

“How do you _do_ that? How did you manage to sneak up on both of us? We’ve got all directions covered,” Rey grumbled.

“I cloaked my approach,” Luke replied easily. “I made you look past me, cloaked my scent, etc. It’s a fun trick, especially at parties.”

“Yes, parties would be the main application for that. Not, like, espionage for this vital, important war we’ve got going on,” Finn said, voice dry as Jakku.

“Well, I could teach my young padawan such tricks, for such a conflict, if only they’d stop gossiping and practice what they were supposed to be practicing, instead,” Luke answered.

“Were Han and Leia sync-mates?” Rey asked, undeterred.

A look of pain crossed Luke’s face before he schooled his expression. “No. They had a unique relationship, but they weren’t sync-mates.”

“Well, it’s not like you have to be, I mean, I’m not sync-mates with Jess, and we get along _just_ fine.” Rey winked and Finn rolled his eyes. “But obviously Leia didn’t like, keep him under lock and key, knocked up forever, like the First Order tries to do. So: what would Leia do?” She patted Finn on the arm. “New mantra, what do you think, Master Luke?”

“I think I’d prefer if we didn’t talk about Han,” he responded quietly. He closed his eyes and adjusted his posture, and his students, after exchanging a glance, followed suit.

\----------------------

Poe ran to him and enveloped him in a hug when he returned, safe and sound, and a knot that had been riding in Finn’s gut the whole time Poe had been away loosened.

“Hey, buddy,” Poe said softly into Finn’s neck, as work crews rushed around them.

Finn pulled back, then carefully examined the bruise around Poe’s left eye and lifted an eyebrow in inquiry.

“The locals got antsy, but don’t worry, Finn, I’m still all in one piece.”

“You have such a pretty face, Poe, so I don’t see why you insist on getting it bashed up.” Finn brushed a thumb under the bruise, and Poe closed his eyes and took a big, deep breath in. Watching him, Finn knew what he wanted to do. He knew what the Alpha in him wanted to do, too. “May I kiss you? I forgot to ask last time.”

Poe’s eyes slid open, and his smile made laugh lines pop around his eyes. “If you’re sure, then absolutely.”

In answer, Finn dipped his head, and Poe leaned forward, and just like that, they were sliding into the kiss. Easy. So easy, so right. Poe reached down to take both of his hands as they broke apart. “That was nice,” he said, sounding a little dazed. “Want to go to my room and do it a dozen more times, just for practice?”

“I- Yes- I- Um- But-”

Poe frowned as Finn got caught up in his words. “Sorry, too fast?”

Finn leaned on Poe’s shoulder, embarrassed. “I just, um, was wondering if we could just stick to kissing for now. I don’t- It doesn’t feel-” _good. It doesn’t feel good to do other things,_ Finn wanted to say, wanted to scream, but couldn’t get the words out.

But Poe was nodding. “Of course, baby. We could stop by the mess and see if Snap finally checked that holovid back in. And I need to write my post-op report for the General.”

“But also kissing,” Finn said, trying to set boundaries.

Poe squeezed his hand. “Also kissing.”

Later, when the report had been dealt with, and the holovid was playing on low in the background, Finn’s head was buried in Poe’s neck as he tried to deal with the emotions their makeout session had brought up for him. Poe’s hand was stroking over his hair to the nape of his neck, and Finn thought he might fall asleep. But his conversation with Rey had been at the forefront of his mind for the last few days, and he couldn’t resist asking, “Poe, do you want pups?”

The fingers paused on Finn’s neck. “I don’t know how to answer that,” Poe said, and Finn could hear the shakiness in his voice.

Finn leaned back so he could see Poe’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to lie to you, but I don’t want to scare you away, either. Kriff, Finn, I don’t know what I’d do if you walked away from me,” Poe answered quietly.

Finn thought about protesting, but...he’d tried to do just that when he’d agreed to go see Master Luke. Tried to put as much space between Poe and him as he could. Tried and failed. Finn realized suddenly how glad he was that he’d failed. “I could see, sometime way in the future, when the First Order is defeated, but not far enough in the future that it would be unsafe for you or the pup to have a later-in-life pregnancy, and we were established somewhere where I could protect Amelia, then…”

Poe’s hand swept around to brush over Finn’s cheek. “If we come to a time where we can meet all of those requirements, then yes, I’d like to have a pup. With you. If we don’t… I’ll admit, I’d like a pup. I’d like to pass on the Dameron name. But if something happened, if you weren’t feeling right about it, I wouldn’t walk away from you.” Poe smiled a little when Finn turned to place a kiss in the center of his palm.

“I don’t know how long it’s going to take me to… be comfortable with, um, the sex stuff.” Finn looked down, ashamed. “But I don’t want to stop you. You’re so beautiful like that, Poe.”

Finn felt Poe lean in until their noses were touching. “Consent is a two way street.” He held up his right pinky to the side of their faces. “Let’s swear, here and now, verbal consent before going to the next step and nothing else.”

Finn nodded. “Verbal consent. Always. And before you’re in heat. If we haven’t agreed to it before, then it’s off the table.” Poe smiled winningly at him, then looked at his pinky. Confused, Finn brought his own up, because it seemed like Poe wasn’t going to move on until he did.

Poe hooked his finger around Finn’s then shook them. “There, it’s official. Every step.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Finn whispered.

“Ridiculous enough to make out with for a little while longer?”

Finn laughed as they both leaned into the kiss.

\--------------------------------------

Surprisingly, it was Finn who initiated the next step. Weeks had come and gone. Poe had flown missions, and Master Luke, Rey and Finn had themselves taken a trip to Yavin IV to visit the Force tree there.

“I can’t believe you guys visited _my backyard_ without me,” Poe complained when they were finally both back on base.

“I have a feeling Master Luke didn’t want me distracted.” Finn sighed, leaning in to breathe in Poe’s scent as they snuggled on the bed.

Poe traced circles on Finn’s clothed chest. “Did it work?”

“Not really. As soon as the ship door opened, I recognized it as the planet from my Force visions. I finally figured out where you get your smell from.”

“I smell like Yavin?”

“Yeah, it was nice, but disconcerting. I kept recognizing places that I’ve only seen in...the future.” Finn realized that without consciously knowing it, he’d rested his hand on Poe’s flat stomach. He snatched it away quickly.

“Mmm, did you come across any of the places we made love...no wait, _will_ make love?” Poe smiled, his voice clearly teasing.

“You’re making me regret giving you more details about my visions.”

“It’s not fair that you’re the only one that gets to see the future,” Poe said with a fake pout.

“I’m the one that has to learn how to use the Force, so yeah, it’s fair.” He could never resist Poe’s bottom lip, especially when Poe pressed it out like that, so he leaned in. Poe met him halfway, and Finn captured what he’d been desiring. Poe moaned as Finn nibbled on his lip, then swept his tongue inside to meet Poe’s. Their tongues dueled, danced in a way that Finn found elegant now rather than strange. He’d come to love kissing.

Poe arched when Finn swept a hand into his hair, and Finn could feel the hardness of Poe’s cock pressing through his pants. The smell of aroused Omega - no, aroused Poe, he corrected himself - began to permeate the room. Finn knew Poe was minutes from calling the makeout session off because he didn’t want to push Finn.

When they broke apart, breathing heavily, Poe cleared his throat. “Probably time for bed.”

“What do you do when I leave?” Finn asked, because the answer to that question had been haunting him for weeks now.

“Are you sure you want to-”

“It’s just a question. You don’t have to answer, though, of course.” Finn worked out some of the tangles in Poe’s hair. “I just...I’ve imagined it. I want to know, though.”

“Well, normally I make myself come, but it depends on how worked up I am. If it’s just a little, I’ll get by with stroking my cock. But if it’s one of those nights where we went for awhile without calling it, the only thing I want is my syntha-knot. Especially a night like tonight, when I’ve been out on a mission for a week.”

Finn ran a thumb along Poe’s jaw line, back to the lobe of his ear. “You don’t mind? That we’re not, um…”

“I don’t mind. Although I do like to imagine it’s you again, fucking me with the syntha-knot. I mean, it might be the heat talking, but you were really good at it,” Poe said quietly, almost a purr.

“I wondered what you would look like, fucking yourself,” Finn admitted.

Poe draped a leg over Finn’s and leaned in to kiss him again, arousal thick in the air now. “Want to watch me fuck myself?”

“Yes,” Finn breathed out, afraid his eagerness might break the spell.

Poe’s fingers squeezed into Finn’s bicep. “Be a dear, then, and retrieve the box under the bed?”

As Finn got the box, Poe rolled onto his back and idly rubbed his nipples through his shirt, then slipped his pants down. The smell of Poe’s arousal made Finn dizzy. Poe finished kicking off his pants and spread his legs apart.

“See how wet you made me? This is all for you, baby. No heat slick here." Poe dipped his fingers into his hole and swept up some slick, then used it to lube his cock so he could stroke easily. Finn propped himself up on one elbow, mesmerized.

When Poe’s cock was shiny, he whined and pulled his shirt off, too. “Sometimes I’m too lazy to get naked,” Poe admitted with a laugh. “But sometimes I just have to.” He ran a slicked finger over his nipple, pinching, arching his hips up a bit, his cock jutting into the air. “Like I said earlier, sometimes you get me so hot the only thing I can do is knot. Open the box for me?”

Finn complied, saw the bright pink of Poe’s syntha-knot lying inside. Poe grabbed it, but not the Alpha pheromone oil.

“When I’m not in my heat,” Poe said as he ran the tip of the syntha-knot around his rim, “I can take a little time, tease myself.” He moaned as he eased just the tip into himself, then pulled it out, playing with the ring of muscle that loosened automatically when he was aroused. He bit down on his lip.

Finn raised his hand, then dropped it.

“You can touch me, that’s fine.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Finn stroked down the side of Poe’s chest, sweeping down over his hip, his thigh, his bent knee. At the touch, Poe pushed the syntha-knot in fully and groaned. “It has a little ridge-” Poe panted “I swear to the stars it was built to hit my prostate just right.”

He began to fuck himself with it, shuddering every time the ridge hit him correctly. Finn had thought that Poe in heat was beautiful, but he was even more so when he was in control of himself, when he’d lost control of himself because Finn had caused him to do so, not his heat. Finn continued to stroke along Poe’s side in time with the strokes Poe was giving himself.

“Can I?” Finn asked, hand hovering over Poe’s cock.

“Please,” Poe cried.

Finn’s hand enveloped it, and Poe arched into it, using the friction and pumping himself with the syntha-knot. “Oh stars, oh fuck, Finn, you’re so good,” Poe huffed out, and a feeling of validation washed over Finn. Maybe he was good, if Poe thought so. Maybe his hand was good enough, where he couldn’t bring himself to use his knot. With his free hand, he wiped Poe’s curls out of his face, then leaned over to kiss the pilot, nibbling at his lower lip again.

Poe hit the button on the bottom of the syntha-knot and slammed it into himself, feet curling into the bedspread as he gasped into Finn’s mouth. His hand fell away from the knot as it expanded, stretching his rim impossibly wide. Finn pulled back to watch Poe’s face as he came. Sweat was a sheen across his face, and his pupils were wide. With a small sob, he came, clear Omega semen spilling over Finn’s hand. His eyes screwed shut, and he shivered as the knot continued to stimulate him.

“That was beautiful,” Finn said, wanting to stroke Poe everywhere at once and annoyed that he only had two hands to massage.

“You can keep doing that forever,” Poe hummed, and Finn laughed.

When the knot deflated, Poe got up to clean himself off. When he came back in a short black robe, Finn was sitting on the side of his bed, erection obvious through his pants. Poe sat beside him, their thighs touching.

“Do you want my help with that?” Poe asked, gesturing to Finn’s crotch. “I give _excellent_ blow jobs, or so I’ve been told.”

Finn cupped Poe’s head, brought him closer. “I’m okay,” he replied, then kissed Poe once - okay maybe twice - more before saying his goodnights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't find my use of the syntha-knot repetitive. I just didn't think Finn was ready yet for anything having to do with his own body. And because really, who doesn't want to watch Poe Dameron fuck himself with a dildo???


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe start going on missions together.

The eve before the first time Poe and Finn would be going into battle together, Finn found himself on his hill, eyes closed, trying to calm his mind.

“It’s normal to be worried for a loved one,” Luke murmured, and Finn counted it as a win that he hadn’t jumped at the Master’s sudden voice. He opened his eyes to see Luke seated before him. “Why does it feel like you’re suppressing your worry instead?”

“I feel like if I worry about Poe, that’s my Alpha side trying to tell me that since he’s an Omega, he can’t possibly be capable in battle.”

Luke pursed his lips and gave a little nod. “Have you shared this with Poe?”

“I don’t want him to think…” Finn stared at the ground when he couldn’t complete the sentence.

“You know, in my father’s time, Jedi weren’t allowed personal attachments, like mates.”

Finn looked back up at him with wide eyes, trying to imagine having to give up Poe for his Force training. 

“Yes, well, we all know how well  _ that  _ turned out, don’t we? I’ve always thought it was a rather bone-headed policy myself. Look how your relationship with Poe has helped you focus on your studies. If you weren’t working together to understand your roles as Alpha and Omega in your relationship, do you think you’d have made as much progress?”

Finn rubbed his knees absently as he thought about the lightsaber practice, about Poe making him lose control, and about everything they’d done since then. “I don’t think so,” he murmured.

“Hmmm,” Luke mused. “Back to the problem at hand. Your worry. When you went after Rey on Starkiller with only the barest of plans and just Han and Chewie to back you up, did you go because you thought she wasn’t capable of rescuing herself as an Omega?”

Finn shook his head quickly and vehemently at that. “No, I went after Rey because I was worried about  _ her, _ not worried about an Omega needing protection. And I couldn’t let her be reduced to what the First Order thinks an Omega’s place is.”

“And would you say you were using your Alpha instincts when you captured Phasma, when you dueled Kylo Ren?”

“I- Yes.” Finn frowned, seeing where Master Luke was taking this.

“So, you’re capable of letting your Alpha side out while at the same time respecting Rey’s capabilities, despite her being an Omega.”

“It’s not- it shouldn’t be that simple,” Finn said, still frowning.

“Why not?”

Unsure, Finn shrugged. “Because the answers are never that simple.”

“You’re worried about something that you’ve already proven you can do - let your Alpha side out and still respect Poe’s leadership and decision making.” Luke held his hands up in a weighing gesture, then smiled. “Do you really want to spend the night before a mission alone on a hill?”

Finn smiled back a little at that. “Not really, when you put it that way.” He stood, turning to the base, then looked back when Luke remained seated. 

Luke waved a hand at him. “Spending the night before a mission alone on a hill is the sort of thing I was built for.”

Finn opened his mouth to ask the question that had been on his mind for months, now. But Luke’s eyes were already closed, his breathing already deep, so Finn turned again and walked down the hill, following Poe’s scent.

\-----------------------------------

The mission - infiltrating a First Order base to retrieve vital data regarding their plans - was a rousing success. Finn felt a quiet relief in having proved himself, and a dawning self-worth when Poe bragged about the way his boyfriend had single-handedly taken out four guards to anyone who would listen in the mess hall. By the time they’d finished dinner (and the requisite brews for a celebratory meal), the story was at eight guards, one of whom was a Knight of Ren, and Poe had everyone in the room chanting Finn’s name. 

Poe was possessive in his good mood, too, and spent the evening draped in Finn’s lap, which Finn couldn’t protest about. Especially because the position gave Poe good access to Finn’s neck, and underneath his ear, and his jaw, and everywhere else Poe wanted to press kisses. They’d agreed on public affection a week before, but Finn hadn’t realized how Poe’s absolute public adoration of him would warm him from the inside out. Anyone looking at them would know, without a doubt, that Poe was his and he was Poe’s, not because Finn was sending out signals as an aggressive Alpha, but because Poe was so obviously happy to both have him and be his. When the scent of Poe’s arousal began to affect the others around them, though, Finn was happy to walk him back to his quarters and help him fuck himself with the syntha-knot before tucking him into bed. 

And so the missions went, some more successful than others, Finn and Rey and the rest of the crew gathering new scars and more important information. Finn helped Poe through another heat, making sure he was hydrated and fed, but this one ended up being better anyway. They couldn’t decide if that was because Finn was there to touch and soothe Poe, or because Poe’s biology had never been regular.

It was only inevitable that a mission go belly up. No team could keep up their streak going forever. 

By the time they realized they’d been betrayed, Rey, Finn, Poe, and Snap were trapped in the village, a First Order Upsilon visible in the sky. Poe and Rey were trying to disable the sabotage done to their ship by whomever had betrayed them as Finn and Snap watched the ship approach. 

“I’m getting a strange sense of deja vu,” Poe grumbled, and BB-8 beeped in agreement. 

“I’d rather we didn’t end up in the same position as last time,” Finn replied, gripping his saber tight. 

“Yeah, this time Snap can get captured, tortured, and meet the love of his life. Snap, you’ve been looking for a mate, right?” Poe pulled out a cut wire and cursed. Rey shook her head and joined the other two on lookout.

“Fuck off, Dameron. We need to get the villagers out of here. Rey?”

“On it.” They both went out into the dark.

“This things shot.” Poe threw down his pliers in frustration.

“Plan?” asked Finn, watching the Upsilon draw near.

“How’s that cloaking thing going?”

“Not a chance in hell a Knight of Ren would fall for it..”

BB-8 chirped below them, taser arm out. 

“It wants us to know that it’s ready to ‘fuck shit up.’”

“You’re a horrible influence on that droid.”

“Just wait ‘til I’m a horrible influence on Amelia,” Poe answered with a grin, drawing a light punch from Finn on his shoulder. Poe stood silent, taking in the situation. “Snap and Rey are getting the villagers away, but if we run with them, we’re going to get them killed. Hell, they could still get killed, they’re not far away yet. They need a distraction.” He looked at Finn, eyes serious. “Save ourselves or the villagers?” he asked, as if he didn’t know how Finn was going to answer. 

Finn ignited his saber, and the purple light filled the area. “Some people find this very distracting,” he replied, voice calm though his heart was thundering in his chest.

“Fuck, I love you,” Poe said with conviction. He held out a hand, and Finn grabbed it and squeezed it once.

Then, as if making a decision, he clicked off the saber again and pulled Poe to him roughly, covering his mouth, devouring. He broke the kiss with a rush of breath and leaned their foreheads together. He wanted to say everything, and didn’t know how to say it.

“I know,” Poe said into the last little bit of calm they had left. “Tell me after.”

Poe took a step back, shouldering his rifle again and finding cover. 

From the corner of his eye, Finn saw Snap take a similar position as Rey ran to him. Together, they nodded at each other, released their sabers and waited for the Upsilon to open. 

It wasn’t Kylo. Maybe the rumors that he was off training with his own master were true.

With Snap and Poe laying down a covering fire against the Stormtroopers, Finn and Rey were left to take on the Knight. Rey already had a win against a Knight under her belt with her defeat of Kylo, but with Poe’s lightsaber training, Finn felt confidence flow through him.

As they battled, Finn realized they were actually holding their ground. The Knight was cursing at them, and faltering at having to take on two opponents, even if they were novices. Finn was spinning through one of his attacks when he saw Poe take the blaster hit from one of the Stormtroopers. He swung back around, a clear calmness falling over him as his mind acknowledged what had happened. Someone had hurt his Poe, and someone was going to get hurt in return. His spin allowed Rey to get a slice on the Knight’s side, and the Knight clutched at the wound, groaning. Finn used the distraction to knock the saber from the Knight’s hand and hold his own saber at the Knight’s throat. “Rey, hold him. Poe was hit.”

The Knight laughed derisively after sizing up Rey. “I’ve got him,” Rey said fiercely, then sheathed her saber and bashed the Knight right across the face with it. He crumpled to the ground. “I like you better like that. Finn, go!”

Finn turned without another thought and cut through Stormtroopers to get to the last place he’d seen Poe. A blaster shot went by him, taking out a Stormtrooper that had been encroaching from behind. Relief flooded Finn as he found Poe, propped against the wall, smoking rifle still in his right hand, crooked smile intact. His left arm was a bloody mess. He heard Snap and Rey communicating behind him, something about an all clear, but everything had tunnelled down to the man before him. 

“I, uh, can’t feel my fingers, but that’s probably normal, right?”

“Oh, kriff, Poe,” Finn whispered as he dropped to his knees and gingerly embraced him, checking for other wounds, noticing Poe’s shoulder was a funny shape. He’d seen this before, in Stormtrooper training. “Fuck. Poe…”

“Just tell me,” Poe said, sucking in a breath and bracing for it.

“I think the blast dislocated your shoulder.”

Poe’s breath came out in a big whoosh. “Is that it? Fuck, that’s happened at least a dozen times before. That shoulder’s always been tricky. Get Snap, he knows how to pop it back in. Fuck, I thought I was bleeding out or something-”

Finn cut him off with a swift kiss. 

“I’m okay,” Poe said softly when Finn broke it. “I’ll be better when my arm’s back in the right place.”

Finn held Poe’s hand while Snap did the job, and true to form, Poe chattered through the whole thing, only stopping to groan when Snap actually popped the bone back into joint. Finn wasn’t sure if the chatter was for his benefit, or for Poe to distract himself, but it worked on both counts. 

Rey and Snap dragged the unconscious Knight into the Upsilon and secured him. Poe put up a token protest when Finn hauled him up into his arms, then pressed a kiss to Finn’s neck and laid his head there as Finn carried him to the ship.

“Take me to the co-pilot seat,” Poe said, flexing the fingers on his left hand with a look of pain on his face. 

“Poe, you’re getting bacta patches on that blaster wound,” Finn replied, voice stern.

“Oh, so someone finally decided to use their Alpha voice on me.” Poe’s voice was light, and he patted Finn’s cheek, but Finn still felt all of the blood drain out of his face. “Very sweet, but our immediate survival pretty much depends on me and Snap figuring this ship out. Once we’re in hyperdrive, I’ll let you do what you will.”

“Rey’s a pilot, she can help Snap.”

“Uh uh. I’m not leaving a Knight of Ren back there without being guarded by the both of you. Anything less is a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Fine,” Finn agreed resignedly, setting Poe down in the chair, then kneeling beside him. “I’m so sorry I used my Alpha voice on you.”

Poe rubbed into Finn’s shoulder, loosening some of the muscles there. “Babe, we’re not exactly having our best day right now. I think I can cut you a little slack on the whole Alpha voice thing. Shows you care.” 

Finn covered Poe’s massaging hand with his own. “I more than care.”

Poe only had a chance to nod before Snap came in, took the pilot seat, and they both started figuring out how to get the kriff out of there.

\----------------------------------

Once Poe was cleared by Dr. Kalonia, with bacta patches and a sling around his arm, along with a positive prognosis, he let Finn carry him back to his quarters.

“I could get used to this, actually. Doesn’t feel so demeaning when I get to watch your magnificent arms do all the work.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Finn said, because he knew it would make Poe laugh.

Poe chuckled. “I may be ridiculous, but you’re ridiculously built.” He leaned in to whisper in Finn’s ear as they entered Poe’s quarters. “Think you could bust out the Alpha voice for me again? I’d like to hear it when you’re fucking me with my syntha-knot. Ordering me to come.”

Even though no one else was there to hear it, Finn flushed, part embarrassment, part arousal. “How do you even have sex on your mind right now?” He set Poe down gingerly, propping him up with pillows.

“Near death experiences always make me want to celebrate being alive.”

The sob came out of nowhere. Finn looked around to see who was crying when he realized he couldn’t breathe.

“Whoa, buddy,” he heard, and he felt Poe’s hand on his back, which wasn’t right, Poe was lying on the bed, how could he reach? Finn looked down and realized that  _ he _ was on Poe’s bed, too, and how did he get there? The room was starting to spin when Finn felt Poe push his head down between his knees. “I need you to breathe, baby,” Poe ordered, massaging Finn’s back. 

Finn sucked in a breath, which felt like the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. He wheezed the air back out, gulped in another. All the while Poe’s voice was in his ear, murmuring to him, soothing him, and his hand was steady on Finn’s back.

When his breathing steadied out, Poe urged him back to lie between his legs, and Finn followed. “I’m sorry, babe. Sometimes I say really stupid shit, okay?” His hand was running over Finn’s hair now.

The little bubble of laughter surprised Finn, and then it turned into a chuckle, and then his head was buried in Poe’s thigh as he shook with it. 

“Did I break you, Finn?” Poe asked, worry evident.

He got control of himself enough to say, “Fuck, Poe, literally since the first moment I saw you, you’ve been saying stupid shit.  _ ‘Who speaks first?’ _ ” Finn lost himself in another gale of laughter, and this time Poe joined him. “Oh stars, Poe, I almost wish I’d been back in the bunks that night to see what the guys had to say about that.”

He calmed, staring up at Poe from his lap, watching Poe stare back down at him. “You okay now?” Poe asked, fingers still brushing at Finn’s skin.

“Think so.” Finn lapsed into quiet, closed his eyes and tried not to relive the moment he’d seen Poe go down.

“I meant it,” Poe whispered. “It wasn’t just a heat of battle thing or a “we might die so I might as well” thing. I love you.”

Finn placed a kiss on Poe’s inner thigh. “I don’t think I ever told you how much my Force visions scare me.”

“O-okay. Do you know why?” Finn could tell Poe thought he was going off on a non-sequitur.

“Because I just can’t figure out how I’m supposed to get from here to there. How am I supposed to be that Finn? He’s so different from me.”

“I know, baby. We all change over the years.”

“The first thing I ever asked Leia about the visions was if they always came true.”

Poe’s fingers stopped brushing at his hair. “What did she say?”

“She said that even the Force bends to free will. I wanted to make it happen. I wanted to change the future, because it scared me so much. I tried to get away from you.” Finn opened his eyes and smiled at Poe. “Pretty hard to do on a transport ship.”

“I’m not sorry?” Poe offered a smile of his own.

“Neither am I.” Finn licked his lips. “When I-” his breath hitched. “When I saw you go down, when I didn’t know if you were alive or not, I was thinking, ‘Oh stars, this is not how I wanted to change the future.’ Because I can’t imagine a future without you in it, Poe.” 

Poe’s eyes filled, and a single tear slipped down and landed on Finn’s face. He gave a watery laugh and wiped it off Finn’s cheek for him. Finn sat up and swept the tear’s buddies away from Poe’s cheeks, then kissed each one. “I love you. I love you. I love you,” he murmured, placing a final kiss on Poe’s brow. He eased them back down and snuggled himself into Poe’s right side, and fell asleep with gentle pressure of Poe’s chin on his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this chapter was going to end with a (gentle) sex scene of Finn loving on Poe because he almost lost him, and instead Finn decided to have a panic attack. So I'm sorry Finn felt that way. Maybe he'll be less inclined to panic next time?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe deal with the aftermath of their last mission.

There was a vague and familiar ache in Poe’s shoulder.  _ Stars, I’m really not getting any younger, am I? _ he thought as he drifted in the place between asleep and awake. He imagined his dad bursting out into laughter on Yavin IV and not knowing why. That was how the Force worked, right?

Gradually he became aware of Finn’s lips on the skin of his collarbone. Just soft kisses at the neckline of his sleep shirt, which had slipped partially off his shoulder. It was the first time Finn had ever initiated intimate contact with him, and Poe didn’t want to open his eyes and startle Finn, or break the spell. 

“I can tell you're awake,” Finn murmured into his skin between kisses, and Poe let his eyes drift open.

“G’morning,” Poe said, voice rough.

Finn looked up at him. “Is this okay? I can’t stop replaying the moment when you… Over and over in my head.” 

Poe reached up to brush over Finn’s hair. He wished his left arm wasn’t in a sling, but he made do with the right. “I must have slept through your nightmares. I’m sorry.” 

Finn shook his head. “Not nightmares. Just… I swear, every time I blink, I see it again. And I haven’t…”

“Haven’t what?” Poe prompted when Finn paused.

“I haven’t had a Force vision. What if our future is different now?”

“Are you trying to force one with those kisses you’re torturing me with?” Poe was caught between amusement and arousal.

“What?” Finn backed away, and Poe groaned, regretting his stupid mouth that always got him in trouble. “No, Poe- I…” Finn watched him, and Poe let the silence grow. Finally, with a look of determination on his face, Finn continued, “I woke up and I wanted to touch you. To remind myself you’re still here with me.”

“I’m still here with you.”

Finn leaned in, lips hovering over Poe’s. “And what if I still need reassurance?”

Poe’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. Getting blasted in the shoulder was  _ almost _ worth this new,  _ flirty _ Finn. Almost. “Then I suppose you should keep kissing me.”

Finn pressed his lips to Poe’s, used the pressure of the kiss to get Poe to lay back on his pillows. Sometime in the months they’d known each other, Finn had gotten really, really good at this. He nibbled at Poe’s bottom lip, then pressed inside with a slow deliberateness, and Poe felt his arousal heighten and curl in his gut. Then it was just a press of lips, so light and sweet Poe thought he might float away on the kiss. 

Finn tipped Poe’s head to the side and began to work his way up his jawline to the delicate skin under his ear. Just a slight bite on his earlobe that had Poe squirming, then Finn moved back to his neck, brushing over the gland that always got swollen when Poe went into heat. The gland that Finn would bite, if they decided to become mated. Now, though, Finn was tender as he pressed a kiss over it, then moved on to his shoulder. He looked back up at Poe, his fingers on the ties to Poe’s wrap shirt. “May I?”

Poe sucked in a breath. Finn had never tried to take off his clothes before. “Are you sure you want to? You don’t have to do it just to please me.”   


Finn’s smile was shy. “That’s what I want to do, though. Please you. Remind us both how to celebrate life, like you said last night.”

Poe held his eyes for a few beats longer. “Just… just don’t do anything you don’t want to do, Finn. If you want to stop, I won’t hold it against you.”

Finn came back up to kiss Poe thoroughly, sending lightning strikes through Poe’s brain and a fresh wave of slick below. Poe moaned, swept up. “I love you,” Finn said when he broke it off, then kissed Poe’s forehead. “Thank you for that. I really want to do this.” 

Poe stroked down Finn’s cheek. “Then who am I to stop you?”

Finn flashed him a grin before resuming his descent. He opened up the right side of Poe’s wrap, careful not to disturb his left shoulder, and moved his lips across Poe’s chest. He stopped to worship at Poe’s nipple and Poe closed his eyes to just let himself feel. Finn had learned in his last heat how sensitive Poe’s nipples were, when Poe had made himself come just from pinching at them. He nipped into Poe’s nipple now, and Poe arched a little. His cock was aching, and he was wet, and Finn wasn’t letting up on his nipple. Blowing, sucking, it all felt amazing. Everything felt amazing when Finn was the one doing it to him. He ground his hips into the mattress, his dripping hole seeking a knot. 

He huffed in frustration when Finn moved on, pressing kisses to his stomach. He wanted to demand that Finn come back, that Finn get him off  _ right now _ , but the greater part of him wanted to let Finn explore. He opened his eyes and watched Finn dip into his belly button, then trace his tongue along the soft flatness of his stomach.  _ Kriff, he’s good at this. _

Finn pushed his pants down, and Poe lifted his hips so he could ease them all the way off. Poe could tell the second the scent of his slick hit Finn’s nose, because Finn paused, took a deep breath, and looked up at Poe with pupils blown wide. He let Finn spread his legs, breathe it in again, like it was his drug. “You’re so gorgeous,” Finn said, eyes on his hole, which Poe knew was absolutely leaking slick now. “So beautiful, Poe. My Poe. My-” He stopped himself and looked back up, worry evident on his face.

“You can say it.” When Finn remained silent, Poe begged, “Please say it, Finn.”

With a kiss to Poe’s inner thigh, Finn looked up at him, eyes hot. “My  _ Omega. _ ” He didn’t wait to see Poe’s reaction, instead latching his mouth over Poe’s wet hole. 

Poe’s hips bucked, and he ignored the sharp pain as his shoulder protested the sudden movement.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, if the only place Finn wants to be possessive is in bed, that’s fine by me. _ With his right hand, he clutched into Finn’s hair and groaned when Finn’s tongue licked all the way around his rim. “Fuck, that’s so good, Finn, that’s so good, you’re so good,  _ Alpha, _ ” Poe ended on a whine.

Finn thrust in two fingers along side his tongue, then left to lick a stripe up Poe’s cock. Finn had never fingered Poe before, not even in his heat, and Poe reached down to thrust his fingers in beside Finn to show him what he really wanted. Finn grinned as he shooed Poe’s hand away and thrust all four fingers inside Poe. Poe groaned, his slick fingers clutching into the sheets. _Quick learner._

“Yes, yes, just like that, baby. Oh stars,  _ Finn. _ ”

Finn was spreading his fingers inside, and even though they didn’t give the satisfaction that Poe would have gotten from taking a knot nice and deep, Finn was managing to hit his prostate with every twist of his fingers. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He just needed-

Finn’s mouth enveloped the head of his cock, and though he was awkward and unsure, it was just the right amount of stimulation. Poe scrabbled to tug at Finn’s hair fast enough, he didn’t want to overwhelm Finn with his come. As soon as Finn was clear, he released himself to his orgasm, spasming around Finn’s still-twisting fingers with another rush of slick, cum spurting out of his cock and onto his stomach. 

“Fuck.” Poe took a deep breath as Finn eased his fingers out of his hole. “Fuck,” he said again on a little moan. “Finn, get up here, I need you.”

Finn responded immediately and Poe felt a little bad for sounding so desperate, except he was desperate - desperate to kiss Finn, to taste himself on Finn’s tongue, to press Finn’s cheek to his and tell him how much he loved him and reassure himself that Finn was mentally okay with everything he had just done - and so he did.

With Finn’s cheek tucked against his, everything felt right with the world. Well, almost everything… Poe didn’t like to push, but there was a rather insistent hardness pressing into his hip, and Poe figured that  _ couldn’t _ be comfortable. He opened his mouth to offer, not that he could do much with a slinged arm, but hell, he had one hand, and that had to count for something, right?  


“No thanks,” Finn said quietly even though Poe hadn't gotten his thought out yet.

Poe let his voice fill with mock suspicion. “Hey, when did you learn that Jedi mind-reading trick?”

Finn’s hand was running in circles over the bare side of Poe’s chest. “It doesn’t feel good. I mean, duh, it feels good, obviously. But, like...not afterwards. Not in my mind.”

Poe turned slightly so he could place a kiss on Finn’s cheek. “Thank you for telling me that.” His good arm, which was tucked around Finn’s shoulders, squeezed in, and Finn sighed.

“I want it to feel good.”

Poe held his breath as he tried to figure out what to say. It was a big step for Finn, even admitting that. “That’s okay,” he settled on, feeling like it wasn’t enough.

Finn snuggled in further, though. “I want to be like how you are.”

Poe sighed. “I think you can get there, Finn. Wanting it is a good place to start.” Finn’s hand reached up to tangle itself in Poe’s. Poe squeezed his fingers and kissed Finn’s cheek again for good measure. “What scares you the most, do you know?”

Finn shook his head, bumping their cheeks together softly. “I used to think it was the pups, but…” Finn ran his hand over Poe’s stomach again, resting on the the hair that led further down. “But that’s not so scary anymore, I don’t think. Not that I want a pup right now, I mean-”

“Of course not, it’s okay, Finn, shh,” Poe soothed to stop Finn’s panic before it could fully start. 

“I just- I can still see them, in the breeding rooms, with chains. I can feel me forcing myself to not give in.”

Poe felt wetness on his cheek, but he wasn’t sure if it was from himself or Finn. Maybe both of them were teary. “You’re so strong, baby. I can’t even fathom how much strength it took to stick to your convictions. I’m so proud of you.” He hoped they were the right words, that he was saying the right thing. When Finn sobbed at his side, he kicked himself mentally, but then Finn was kissing him, and crying, and he was crying, too, and they were a soggy mess, but Poe wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Finn worked himself into the crook of Poe’s neck. “Maybe, when your shoulder is better, and when I don’t see you getting shot every time I close my eyes, we can try something. Maybe.”

Poe rested his chin on Finn’s hair. “We can try whatever you want, and we can stop whenever you want, okay buddy?”

“Okay,” Finn murmured against his chest. “Kriff, I don’t want to leave, but I’ve got training with Luke in 15.”

Poe groaned. “I should probably give my report to the General. We need to figure out how we got betrayed, and we need to deal with that Knight of Ren.”

“You think the General will call in Luke to interrogate him?”

Poe couldn’t help his involuntary shudder at the thought. “I don’t think Luke does that kind of stuff.”

Finn sat up, and helped Poe to a seated position as Poe groaned again. “I could be late to Luke’s, if you need help in the ‘fresher,” Finn offered, lifting Poe to his feet.   


Poe grimaced at the stickiness between his thighs and the thought of twisting and bending to clean it off. “Kriff, I shouldn’t make you late, but I’m going to take you up on that.” He headed toward the ‘fresher, then held out a hand for Finn. Finn smiled and took it. He paused when Finn didn't move forward, though, and realized that Finn had that faraway look that meant he was having a vision.  


Not a minute later, Finn snapped out of it, smile wide. "She's still there," he said, and he didn't need to elaborate. Poe let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and said a little _hello_ internally to wherever Amelia was. 

Finn was gentle with Poe in the shower, tender yet efficient with his ministrations, and though Poe felt him linger on Poe's stomach more than once, he said nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe take some R&R away from the base.

Finn knew Poe was trying to make this special for him, soothe him before they even got started. Part of him was grateful for the slowness, the deliberation, the planning, and part of him just wanted… wanted to get it over with. Wanted to see if Poe touching his body was better, less shame-inducing than himself.

He wanted that, but he loved Poe, and Poe had been so patient and understanding up to now, so Finn resolved to let Poe handle this how he thought best.

What Poe thought best was to take Finn away. Though his shoulder was out of a sling, Poe was still grounded, so “away” meant out into the wilds of Dqar, where he and Finn could have some privacy. He was taking Finn  _ camping. _ The idea of sleeping out in the forest for  _ recreational _ purposes was...well, actually, Finn quite liked the idea of it, of having Poe all to himself. It seemed like something future Finn enjoyed doing with Poe, too, on Yavin IV. 

When Finn saw their packs, though, he arched a brow at Poe. 

“What? I’ll be fine,” Poe grumbled, and Finn thought that maybe Poe getting away from base was actually a good idea for him, too.

Finn frowned. If he said something about the size of Poe’s pack, would that mean he was questioning Poe’s strength as an Omega? Would Poe think he was being an overbearing Alpha? But on the other hand, if Poe got hurt, how would Finn react? How-

“Stars, I can hear you thinking from here.” Poe crossed the room and took Finn’s face in his hands. “I’ll take some stuff out of my pack and put it in yours, okay?”

“I didn’t want-”

“No, you’re right. I can practically hear Kalonia yelling at me as you drag me into the medbay, shoulder re-dislocated. Maybe I'm developing Force-sensitivity and the ability to see the future.” Poe pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m not always right, and it’s okay to tell me when you think I’m not, okay? You’re my boyfriend, you’ve earned the right to criticize my many, many stupid actions.”

Finn smiled a little. “Well in that case…”

“What have I done?” Poe said with mock drama in his voice, before kissing him one more time.

When they were satisfied with the weight of the packs, they set out, and Finn reveled in the freedom, the lightness he felt throughout his entire body. He was spending the day with the love of his life, his  _ mate _ , even if it wasn’t official, and neither of them were in danger. No one was firing blasters or threatening death. Just...time with Poe. And, stars, did he love Poe.

When they stopped for lunch, Poe couldn’t seem to stop touching him, not that he minded. A brush of fingertips over his neck, thigh pressed against his as they sat on a felled log, clasped hands when they’d finished their food. “You smell amazing,” Poe murmured, leaning into his side and taking an audible sniff.

“You’re not going into heat, are you?” Finn bit his lip and wondered if Poe had brought his syntha-knot with him.

“No,” Poe sighed. “You just smell amazing today. Don’t know what’s different.” Poe nudged closer, drawing Finn’s head to his so he could brush their lips together. “Your smell makes me feel like...like I’ve been a good Omega, because you’re happy with me.” Poe’s cheeks reddened. “Not very progressive Omega of me,” he mumbled, eyes looking away.

“I  _ am _ happy with you, though. I’m just... _ happy, _ ” Finn realized with some amazement. “And part of that, most of that, is because you’re here with me.” Finn picked up Poe’s hand. “I’m sorry that makes you feel less. I hate that I can make you feel less like yourself.”

Poe scooted into his lap and buried his face in Finn’s neck. “I like that you’re happy. I love you, and I want you to be happy, of course I do. But I’ve never had a ma- never had anyone as close as you, and I’m realizing that maybe my biology rules me more than I thought it did.”

Finn ran his hand down Poe’s spine, chin tucked in Poe’s curls. “I know how you feel.”

Poe’s short laugh was rueful. “Yeah, I guess you do.” Finn felt Poe’s lips against the skin of his neck. “You know what, though? I’m happy you’re happy. Of course I am. So if my biology wants to give me a little extra kick of pleasure from it, bring it on, right?”

Finn took a deep breath in and out. “I know that my perspective is screwed up because of the First Order-”

“Fuck the First Order,” Poe said under his breath.

Finn felt his lips tip up involuntarily. “Yeah. So I know I don’t have proper models, but I also know that when an Omega mates with an Alpha, hopefully by choice, they’re giving a lot of power up to that Alpha just through biology. Do I have that right?”

“Biologically, yeah, we’re built to accept an Alpha’s influence over us. And some cultures perpetuate that with backwards laws that keep Omegas subjugated.”

“Right.” Finn rested his hand on the small of Poe’s back, where his shirt had lifted to reveal a small strip of skin. He hoped it would be enough to soothe him. “I just, I wanted you to know that I know that, I know how much power you gave me when you decided to be with me, and I- I’m humbled, and I promise I’m never, ever going to abuse that power.”

“Finn,” Poe whispered against his shirt, voice full of emotion.

“Whatever our biology compels us to feel, you’re still a strong, intelligent man who can make decisions without an Alpha breathing over him.” Finn sucked in a breath, quick. “Stars, Poe, I’m constantly worried I’m being too overbearing.”

Poe sat up so he could look Finn in the eyes, and held up his pinky. The proffered finger made Finn smile a little. “Okay, how about this: do what feels right to you, like telling me when I’m pushing myself too hard, and if I think it’s you being an overbearing Alpha, I’ll tell you, because I know you’ll listen to me. And for me, I’ll give myself permission to let myself be your good Omega when it feels right. Swear?” 

Finn hooked his pinky through Poe’s as he captured his lips. “Swear.”

They hit the hill Poe had wanted to camp on by late afternoon, the weather warm enough that they had decided to sleep under the stars without a tent. Poe led him to a nearby stream so they could wash the trail dust off with the cool mountain water, then laid out, naked as babes, and let the sun bake them into warmth again. When he felt Poe’s hand on his side, Finn was in such a state of happiness and laziness and warmth that he just let Poe continue.

“I’d like to give you a massage,” Poe said, his words blending in with the soothing buzzing of life all around them.

“I would be okay with that.” At the moment, Finn could think of nothing more he wanted to do than give consent. Everything felt so different today, so much better, so right.

“Turn over for me,” Poe murmured, and Finn rolled over onto his stomach, letting the grass cushion him. The smell of the sun-warmed blades mixed with Poe’s scent did heady things to Finn’s system.

Poe straddled him, using his hands at his lower back first, sweeping along the dip there, murmuring his appreciation for the beauty of Finn’s body. Finn had never thought of his body as beautiful, but he’d never known Poe to lie to him, either.

Finn had thought he was relaxed, but Poe’s skillful hands sought out the last refuges of his stress and worked to release them. When he had, he chased the pain away with a kiss, just a small press of lips, each one precious to Finn. After Poe rendered Finn completely, utterly boneless, he laid himself down across Finn’s back, draping over him like a comforting blanket, still whispering his love for Finn.

Finn felt his blood take on a different kind of heat and thought  _ Yes. Perfect. If it must be anywhere, let it be here and now where everything’s perfect. _

He started to turn, slowly enough that Poe eased off of him, then comfortably draped himself across Finn’s front, instead. “Hi,” Poe said, chin resting on Finn’s chest.

“Hi,” Finn responded quietly with a smile. “I love you.”

Poe pressed a kiss to his chest. “I love you too, baby.”

“I’m going to ask.”

Poe’s eyes sought his. “Are you sure?”

Finn shrugged. “I don’t know-I  _ won’t _ know until I try, Poe.”

Poe pursed his lips. “You know that if you don’t like it-”

“I’ll stop everything. I promise.”

Poe waited expectantly.

“Will you...Poe, will you make me come?” Finn scrambled to set parameters even as he said it. “I don’t want to knot. Just, um…”

“You seemed to be enjoying my hands pretty well, want me to continue my massage?”

Finn closed his eyes and said a silent  _ thank you _ to the universe for letting him find his sync-mate. “Yes, please. Hands would be great.”

Poe placed a last kiss on Finn’s chest before readjusting himself until he was straddling Finn again. “You went all tense on me again, Finn. Can’t have that,” he said by way of explanation, and Finn was grateful that Poe could read him so well. Poe would give him all the time in the world, all the time he needed, to adjust or to stop.

Poe ran his hands up over Finn’s stomach, chest, and shoulders, then all the way down his arms. The touch stimulated Finn as much as it relaxed him; his skin tingled where Poe had swept over it, the little nerve shocks shooting directly to his cock.

Poe’s hands slowly massage back up his arms until they were cupping his cheeks, and he leaned forward to kiss Finn slowly, methodically. There was no hurry in anything Poe did, no urgency. Only deep, overwhelming love. 

The smell of Poe’s arousal began to mix with everything else, and Finn felt the moisture of the slick on his stomach. His cock was completely stiff now, resting just slightly in between Poe’s ass cheeks as he bent over, as if seeking its rightful home inside Poe’s body. Finn stiffened at the thought, simultaneously turned on and sickened. 

“Shh,” Poe soothed, climbing off of him but still making no move with his hands to slide further down than his stomach. “You still okay?”

Finn hesitated, knowing Poe would stop, or knowing Poe would let him switch to  _ his _ body, let him get Poe off instead. But… “I trust you, Poe. I’m still okay.”

With a nod, Poe’s lips trailed his hands as he traced over Finn’s chest. His lips brushed over Finn’s nipple as his hand just barely touched Finn’s cock, as if testing his reaction. Finn jumped, then tried to analyze his reaction as Poe paused, continuing to kiss his chest but hand no longer on his cock, eyes on his. It hadn’t felt bad or wrong, because it was Poe, and Poe  _ wanted _ to do this. Not because he was in heat, but because he loved Finn. No one would ever,  _ ever _ force Poe to do something sexually he didn’t want to do, not if Finn had a breath left in his body. “It’s okay. You can,” he faltered, trying to make the words not sound clunky in his mouth. “You can touch me. You can wrap your hand around my cock.”

Eyes burning into Finn’s, a small grin gracing his lips, Poe did just that, wrapping his hand around the thick hardness of it, slowly sliding up to the top and smearing some of the precum there with his thumb. Finn bucked his hips, seeking the sweet friction of Poe’s fingers. “That’s right, baby,” Poe said. “Fuck my hand.”

Finn groaned at the dirtiness of Poe’s words and arched again. Poe squeezed his hand tighter, shuttling his hand faster as Finn pumped up. Finn’s fingers gripped into the ground. 

Poe had wrapped both hands around his cock, attention centered on his work there, all the while telling Finn what a good job his was doing. Finn felt his knot expanding, and like an expert, Poe was there, left hand wrapped around the knot and squeezing. “Look at that big knot for me. Beautiful.”

Finn shouted, orgasm hitting him hard, pleasure shooting through his limbs. Ropes of cum landed on his stomach, on the grass, as Poe maintained the pressure on his knot. It was so much better than any time he’d touched himself, and the pressure kept him stimulated. As Poe stroked his cock with his right hand, Finn came again, his mind screaming his biological imperative:  _ fill, knot, pup. _ The thought almost shut him down, and he whimpered as the good feelings started to slide towards shame. In a second, Poe’s hand were off of his cock and on his cheeks, and he was peppering kisses all over Finn’s face.

“You’re okay. No pup here. Okay? I promise. See?” He swept one of Finn’s hands through the mess on his belly. “All that beautiful cum is  _ not _ in me. It’s okay to cum just because you feel like it. You’re not going to get me pregnant.”

Finn sighed, relaxing into a neutral mindspace, which was a vast improvement over the shame.

Poe eyed him, then brought Finn’s wet hand up to his mouth, popping two of the fingers in his mouth to lick the cum off of him. He swirled his tongue around Finn’s callused digits, eyes closing at the taste.

“Fuck,” Poe said when he was done. “Must be a sync-mate thing. I’ve always been kind of iffy on the taste before, but you taste just as good as you smell.” He leaned over the cum on Finn’s stomach and took a long sniff of it, then looked back up at him. “May I?”

If anyone had asked Finn six months ago whether it would be arousing to see an Omega kneeling over an Alpha, asking to lick at his cum, Finn would have probably just walked away from the conversation. But this wasn’t an Omega, this was Poe, and the sight of him blissed out on the taste of him was making his spent cock stir again. “Yes,” Finn breathed out.

Poe’s tongue was careful along Finn’s stomach, cleaning him methodically, pausing to swallow. The sounds coming out of his throat were indecent, deliciously indecent, like something Finn might be able to live on. 

He reached out to stroke Poe, anywhere he could reach, and realized that Poe’s free hand was moving on his own cock. He moved his hand to help, but Poe shooed it away. “Inside,” Poe said, a little desperate. “Please.” He turned, spreading his legs so Finn would have access, and soon Finn had four fingers sunk deep into Poe’s wet hole. Poe finished on Finn’s stomach and moved to his cock, which was trying valiantly to get hard again in the face of an aroused Omega. Poe had only licked the head clean when he came, spilling out over the grass and clenching around Finn’s fingers. He collapsed, using Finn’s thigh as a pillow.

Finn pulled his fingers out and did a little cleaning of his own. He’d discovered how much he loved the taste of Poe’s slick weeks before. He patted Poe on the ass. “We need to go use the stream.”

Poe grunted and didn’t move. 

“Okay, I guess I have no choice,” Finn sighed, and lifted Poe up over his shoulder, ass in the air. 

“I’m protesting this move as soon as I have the energy, buddy,” Poe said at his back, and Finn as fairly sure he felt the nip of Poe’s teeth.

“Maybe save your protest for this,” Finn replied as he plunged them both into the chilly water.

“Ahhh, fuck you!” Poe said with a laugh, splashing at Finn, then latching on to him, wrapping his legs around his waist and bringing him in for a thorough kiss to show he hadn’t actually meant it.

When they were done, Poe made Finn carry him back out again, but they still didn’t bother getting dressed. They ate their dinner, and watched the sunset, wrapped in each other as the sky bled pink and orange. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress isn't always linear.
> 
> (I missed writing so I wrote a quick little vignette. Still no B plot for now?)

It was a two steps forward, one step back kind of thing, Finn had discovered. No, he corrected himself, _they_ had discovered. Because Finn wasn’t in this alone, not anymore, as Poe repeatedly told him, and Finn was inclined to believe it now. His enjoyment of intimacy, especially when it came to his own body's pleasure, came in fits and starts, shut down at the worst possible moments by the silliest little trigger. And Poe was ever, unfailingly patient and supportive of him. Finn was less patient with himself. More than once, Finn had cried in frustration that he wasn’t ‘better,’ that his shame hadn’t just burned itself away in the face of Poe’s love. And every time, Poe was there to calm, soothe, distract.

Finn was naked and curled around himself, clutching at his stomach with his knees practically at his chest as he lay on his side, silent tears falling. Poe was pressed against him, as much skin-to-skin contact as he could get,whispering in his ear, hand resting lightly on Finn’s side. “It’s okay, baby.” Finn felt Poe press a kiss to his spine. “Everything’s fine, and we’re all safe, and we’re not going anywhere. We’ve got forever.”

Finn shuddered. “Do we?”

Poe was silent for a bit. “Tell me what you mean, Finn.”

“I mean, how long are you going to wait around on a defective Alpha when you could be finding your mate?”

“Am I missing something? I-”

“Yeah, you’re missing the sex. The knot. An Alpha who can think about doing those things without throwing up.”

“Finn, I love you-”

“You-”

“Stop interrupting me.” Poe's voice was firm, an Alpha voice if Finn had ever heard one, even if Poe's biology said different. Poe waited but Finn held his words back as more tears leaked out. “I love you, Finn. I don’t give a fuck about your knot. That’s what my toy is for. I don’t give a fuck that we’re not having sex tonight. We had sex two nights ago and it was amazing. What I give a fuck about, all of the fucks, really,” and Finn couldn’t help but snort a little even as he cried, “is _you._ My Finn, my Alpha, being okay with himself. And being there for you when that’s an unreachable goal for the day, or the week, or whatever.”

Finn uncurled himself and rolled so he could gather Poe in his arms. Poe met his eyes and said softly, “I found my mate, and when you feel comfortable making it official, I’m ready.” Finn’s eyes slid down to the bared skin of Poe’s neck, where the bonding gland sat under virgin skin. When he met Poe’s eyes again, Poe’s held a sureness that stabilized his shaky core. “You know how I know you’re the Alpha for me, baby?” Finn shook his head. “Because you’re the only Alpha I’ve ever met who was trying so hard to protect me, that he's protecting me from himself. Screw whatever you’ve heard about ‘proper Alpha’ anywhere else, Finn. I know that you’re going to do everything in your power to protect me and our pup, whenever Amelia comes along, and you’ll be capable of doing it. And you better believe that if anyone wants to mess with her, they’re going to have to go through me, too. I pity whoever shows up on our doorstep to take Amelia on her first date.”

Finn smiled reluctantly at the thought, then buried his face in Poe’s curls and breathed in his scent, letting it soothe him. “I just...I can see why, in the future, you’d want to be with me. But I don’t get why you’re putting up with this now.”

Poe pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “You’re it for me, Finn. I can feel it in my bones. I felt it when I first met you on the Finalizer. You’re such a good person. I was willing to be friends, just to feel you in my life, my sync-mate. And then you admitted you were attracted to me, too, and… Being with you feels more right to me than anything else I’ve ever experienced, even flying.”

Finn dropped a kiss into Poe’s curls, then pulled him closer. “Like the smell of our room. Smells so right, sometimes I don’t want to leave,” he murmured. He ran his hands down Poe’s spine and breathed it in. “I know you said you don’t give any fucks about it, but, we didn’t have amazing _sex_ the other night, and you know it.”

Poe lifted his head and pinned Finn with his eyes. “Whose definition are you going with?”

“Isn’t the universal definition of sex, ‘stick tab A into slot B’?”

“If I remember correctly, there was definitely _a_ tab A in my slot B.” When Finn opened his mouth to protest, Poe puts his finger on his lip to silence him. “Hey, we get to decide what sex is, ‘kay? No one else. They’re not the ones in our bed, are they?”

Finn grunted. “I just want you to be happy.”

“Case in point of why you’re my Alpha.”

The words _my Alpha_ sent a thrill of both possession and being possessed through Finn. He felt the zing all the way to his toes. “My Omega,” he said. Poe gave the tiniest shiver in his arms before they kissed, and Finn hoped it was Poe feeling the same zing he had.

They melted into each other, and into the kiss.

It was a two steps forward, one step back kind of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I promise I know how sex works. Slot/tab metaphor fixed. Lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a plan to catch the traitor.
> 
> CW: Graphic but canon-typical violence, and the implied past rape and abuse of an OFC.

“Is it too late to say how much I think this is a stupid idea?”

“Yes,” Rey replied. “The time you said it before, that wasn’t too late. But now, now is too late.”

Poe reached back and squeezed whatever part of Finn he could get his hand on while still piloting the ship. It turned out to be his thigh. 

“I just...I had this feeling before Jakku.”

“I know I said to never distrust your feelings, but unfortunately, Finn, this conflict cannot be avoided. You must use this feeling, channel it,” Luke advised from the co-pilot chair.

“We’ll be landing soon, I think you guys should strap in,” Poe suggested, and he felt Finn squeeze his shoulder quickly before his scent moved farther away.

They’d planted false intel. They hoped to draw out the traitor, and maybe a Knight of Ren while they were at it. Poe chewed his lip over Finn’s bad feeling. If they knew about the bad feeling beforehand, did that mean they could stop whatever the bad feeling was warning them about because they had the warning? Like whenever he tried to think about how the Force worked for too long, Poe knitted his brows together and let out a low growl of frustration.

“This will be over soon, I think,” Luke said.

“And then we save the Omegas,” Poe murmured. It was the first time he’d said the thought aloud, the one that had been plaguing him since Finn had started opening up about life in the First Order.

“And then we save the Omegas,” Luke agreed.

Somehow, Poe wasn’t surprised by Luke’s lack of surprise.

\--------------

From their hiding spot, they had a perfect vantage point to watch the Upsilon fly in. Poe had always thought they were creepy. They looked like birds, except their wings didn’t flap, and- Finn’s hand gripping his shook him from his thoughts. Poe gripped back, hard.  _ I love you. _ Finn nodded at him, placed a small kiss in his hair, and moved off to his position. 

A small personal craft landed nearby, unmarked. Poe recognized a blaster mark on its hull, knew it had been 'borrowed' from the Resistance fleet.  _ Enter the traitor. _

Not one, but three Knights of Ren descended from the Upsilon, and approached the lone figure on the plain. When Poe finally realized who it was, he lost his breath. Beri had been with the Resistance almost as long as he had. He’d flown beside her, trusted her countless times. Why would she…?

“She’ll be here soon. Leia is flying this mission personally. She thinks she’s meeting a contact.” Beri’s voiced drifted across the clearing. “Please, please, can I see her? Do you have the holo? You said I’d get to see-”

One of the Knights of Ren nodded back to the Upsilon, and a trooper dragged a naked woman out by a chain around her neck. The woman scrabbled at the collar, then shrunk down to the ground in fearful prostration at the sight of the Knights. Seeing her, Poe could make out Beri’s Alpha eyes flash from his hiding spot, as her stance went from unsure to livid in a second. She launched herself at the nearest Knight, who stopped her easily, freezing her in place with the Force. 

The Knight laughed. “Turns out she’s nothing but a useless little bitch. Bred her plenty, but it wouldn’t take.” Beri was vibrating with her need to attack, to exact revenge. “She’s useless all right, and now that we don’t have her, you’re useless, too.” He ignited his saber and swung it up. Before he could cut down Beri, though, Poe blasted it out of his hands.

Chaos broke out then. Beri broke the hold and attacked, and another Knight knocked her out cold with a blow to the head. Finn, Rey and Luke broke from their hiding places as Poe laid down a covering fire. Poe watched Finn charge in, could feel the Alpha rage coming off of him almost as strongly as Beri’s had been. The three Jedi swung into battle. Poe took out more Stormtroopers and sent up prayers to the Force that everyone would come out of this okay. 

Things were swinging the way of the Knights, though. Finn took a blow to the face that had him falling to the ground.  _ Get up, get up, get up _ , Poe chanted, but he stayed down. Poe blasted the attacking Knight in the leg before he could cut into Finn's prone body. Luke managed to slice through that Knight, but the other two were beating them back, forcing them away from the Upsilon, away from the unconscious Finn. They were losing ground, and swinging around too fast for Poe to be of much help with his blaster rifle. Then, he saw two Stormtroopers exit the Upsilon and begin to pull Finn’s body back to the ship, and Poe was out of his hiding place before he knew what he was doing.

He kept blasting, running by a shocked Rey and Luke, who both used the distraction to fight back against their Knights. Poe dropped his blaster and grabbed Finn’s discarded lightsaber, igniting it and swinging at the first Stormtrooper with a feral yell, muscle memory of his years fencing working hard against the fact that everything in his brain was screaming at him to  _ kill. Maim. Protect Alpha at all costs. Protect mate. _

The lightsaber swung true, and one Stormtrooper went down with a grunt, blood spraying across the grass. He abandoned the lightsaber as his mind lost the ability to use tactics and just tackled the second one, knocking him to the ground and straddling him. His fists smashed against the helmet as the Stormtrooper tried to fight back, and he clawed at the armor, trying to find the vulnerable spots. His fingers had picked up the blood from the other Stormtrooper, or maybe he’d ripped at his nails, he wasn’t even sure, but the white of the Stormtrooper’s armor was spattered with rust. He finally managed to knock off the helmet and planted his fist into the revealed face, again and again. Punching and clawing, mind gone completely feral.

“Poe.” Finn’s voice was soft in his ear, and the hands that pulled at his waist gentle, but he still resisted. He had to protect Finn, he had to make sure- “Poe,” and it was a little firmer this time. “I need you to stop.” It was the Alpha voice Finn so rarely used, and all of Poe’s instincts ground to a halt in confusion, torn in two directions.

Nearby, someone sobbed, and Poe saw the Omega woman they’d dragged from the Upsilon, knees tucked up against her chest. Her eyes met Poe’s and they were scared, but she gave him a tiny little nod, of approval, Poe thought.

Finn was pulling him off the Stormtrooper’s body, and he felt limp, exhausted. He was starting to feel the little pings of the aches, and he looked down at his hands, feeling dumb. They were ravaged, torn and bloody, and starting to shake. His entire body was starting to shake. Or was it Finn? He couldn’t tell where his shivers stopped and Finn’s began. In his line of vision, Beri was stumbling toward the Omega woman, shrugging out of her jacket and draping it over her shoulders, careful not to touch her. Poe could see the resemblance now. Sisters, definitely. He forced himself to think through the implication that the First Order was kidnapping Omegas, not only to breed but to use as bargaining chips. 

“Shhhhh,” Finn soothed, and Poe realized he was halfway off of Finn’s lap again, ready to bloody any other living representative of the First Order.

He could hear Luke and Rey reporting in to Leia, asking for a med ship to come to them. 

He could see and hear but everything seemed fuzzy, numb. He realized he couldn't smell Finn, and for a moment, he panicked, before he felt Finn's strong arms around him. He couldn't smell anything, or maybe it was that everything was so overwhelming right now. 

He let Finn carry him to the med ship when it arrived, because honestly, he thought he would break if Finn stopped touching him. Poe knew in his mind that Finn would make everything okay again, somehow. He whimpered when Finn set him down on a bed and detached himself, but then Finn was right back there, hand wrapped around his wrist because his hands were a bloody mess.

“Hormone levels are pretty unstable. It’ll take a little while for it all to work out of his system, but with some bacta and rest, he’ll be fine.” Dr. Kalonia’s voice was soothing, even if Poe was still feeling spikes of anxiety wrack his system.

“Can I, um, I think he’ll recover faster if I-”

“Yes, yes, you can lie down with him. Just don’t get in the way of the droid who’s fixing his hands.” Kalonia’s sigh was long-suffering as she turned to Beri’s sister and began to gently run a diagnostic while Beri hovered close by. The bond of siblings was strong, only weaker than sync-mates or parent-pup. The resemblance between them was strong enough that Poe wondered if they were litter mates. Shouldn’t he have known Beri had a twin? Shouldn’t he have known Beri was suffering? How many other Resistance family members were being used as collateral by the First Order?

“We have to save them.” His voice was rough, which was confusing because he couldn’t remember using it. 

Finn heard, though. “We will,” he vowed, breath hot on Poe’s neck as he brought Poe closer against him. “I’m safe now, and you’re safe. You can close your eyes, Poe.” It wasn’t his Alpha voice, but it still held sway over Poe’s mind, and he obeyed, shutting off that sense as smell came back out of the numbness. He couldn’t sleep, but the state of mind Poe slipped into as they worked on his hands, as the flight took off, as he absorbed Finn’s scent into himself, was close enough to it.

\---------------------------

The problem came when Finn had to leave him. Of course he had to, he had to report to Leia, the logical part of Poe's brain knew that. But logic wasn't exactly running Poe's brain right now, and when Poe left him, alone in their bunk, a good twelve hours later, it still felt like a rejection. How could Finn, who was scared by his own power as an Alpha, who got anxiety over their roles, still want to be with him after such a display of animalistic behavior? Poe curled into himself on their bed, pulling Finn's pillow up to his nose so he could breathe in Finn's scent and cry.

Finn rushed back not twenty minutes later, eyes frantic until they found Poe, nested in the covers. Another second and Finn had pulled him into his lap, rocking him. "I could smell you, got worse the closer I got to our place. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'm sorry."

"I don't know why you w-w-would come back," Poe sobbed into Finn's shirt.

"Shh, this is just the hormone jag working its way through. You're okay. I'm not going anywhere."

"H-how can you not h-hate me?" 

"I don't understand, Poe." Poe could tell he truly didn't, and his voice sounded distressed.

Poe pulled back to look in his eyes. "You _hate_ being an Alpha. Why would you stay with someone who obviously can't control his instincts?"

Finn's eyes were soft on his. "I don't hate being _your_ Alpha, most of the time." Finn's face lifted in a little smile. "It goes both ways, right? You're it for me, too." 

Poe felt his own mouth start to turn up. He held up a pinky. "Swear."

To his surprise, Finn didn't take the pinky in his. Instead, he undid the belt on his wrap shirt and pulled the collar aside, bearing his neck. "I can do better than that. Claim me. Make me yours forever."

Poe's eyes widened. Even in the most progressive societies, it was rare for an Omega to lay a claim before an Alpha did. He looked down at his own neck, then back at Finn, who was shaking his head. "Uh-uh. Nope, you've already got enough hormones flooding your system and messing you up. Not adding bonding on top of it."

Poe smirked a little. "Always looking out for me, even if it means you'll be going around with my mark without a matching one." The implication would be that Finn was a kept Alpha, a kind that held a particularly low view in most societies, even though everyone on base would be too polite to say it to his face. 

"Besides, doesn't bonding send you into a heat? I don't think we have the energy for that right now." Finn laughed a little as he offered his neck again. 

Poe met his eyes. "You're absolutely sure?"

"More than anything else ever."

After one last look, Poe reassured himself with a nod, and leaned in to find Finn's bonding gland. It was easy to scent under his skin. He sucked a little, bringing blood to the surface, nosing in and getting a little high on Finn's smell, his texture. Finn betrayed nothing more than a soft inhale when Poe broke the skin, releasing the bonding hormones into Finn's bloodstream. He lapped at the blood, kissing where the scar would eventually form. The scar that would show everyone in the galaxy that Finn was taken. Finn had chosen him. Finn had chosen to stay. 

When he leaned back up, licking his lips, he saw that Finn's pupils were blown wide, and his knot was hard beneath Poe's legs, but he looked disinclined to do anything about it, instead tucking Poe closer to him and lying back. Poe rubbed his chest and happily waited with him as he rode out the high. He sighed, a feeling of contentment flooding his system for the first time since the attack. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're waiting for Poe's heat to finish bonding.

Finn knew they were whispering about him. He didn’t care. Of the many myriad scars on his body, the bonding scar from Poe was the only one he wanted to wear with pride. It was highly unusual for an Alpha to go about with a bonding mark - Omegas very rarely claimed an Alpha in that way, very rarely felt it was their place. If an Omega had tried to do so in the First Order, it would have been punished with death, unless, of course, the Omega was carrying. Finn stood proud, shoulders straight, as he entered the rec area, neck exposed. He wanted everyone to know. To know that he was Poe’s. To know that he and Poe didn’t care about conventions. To know that their relationship was greater, bigger than any fucking societal norms. He felt like he and Poe had taken the handbook of rules for Alpha and Omega and just burned the pages without looking back. Gone were Finn’s hang ups about being a proper Alpha for Poe. Finn wanted his relationship with Poe, and everything it stood for, to be a giant “Fuck You” to anyone in the galaxy that said it couldn’t run that way,  _ especially _ the First Order.

He spotted Poe right away, of course, but sat with Snap and some of the other pilots playing a round of Sabacc. Poe was deep in conversation in the corner with Marin, the woman they’d recovered - Finn really,  _ really _ hesitated to use the word rescued - from the First Order. She’d been coming out of the medbay more frequently in the last few weeks, but the Alphas in the room were still giving her a wide berth, wary of triggering her. This was the first time Finn had seen her unaccompanied by Beri, and it didn’t take long to find the pilot, staring just as intently as he was at the conversing Omegas. It was also the first time Marin had sought Poe, as far as he knew.

The conversation broke up with Marin giving Poe a hug, and then Poe was beelining straight for him, and Finn’s heart sped up in anticipation. The bacta had healed Poe’s hands up perfectly, and he’d been cleared for duty two days ago. His body had recovered from the rush of hormones he’d experienced, too. He sat on the bench next to Finn, and Finn wished he’d climbed into his lap, but the warmth of their touching thighs was nice, instead. Poe pressed a kiss to Finn’s exposed bond scar and Finn shivered at the the small spike of hormones that rushed through his body. Poe was obsessed with the scar, so very pleased with the idea that Finn had chosen him, and Finn had wanted to laugh. He still couldn’t get over the fact that Poe had chosen  _ him _ , with all of his hang-ups and insecurities. Finn clasped Poe’s hand as Poe began to tease Snap for his poor Sabacc play. 

“How is Marin doing?” Finn asked quietly when the rest of the group was distracted. 

A stormy look crossed Poe’s face. “I don’t really know how to answer. Learning to cope, I guess.” His fist clenched into Finn’s, and Finn squeezed back. “She wanted in on the plan to rescue the Omegas. Her doc thinks it would be good for closure, she said.  _ I  _ think she wants to kick some First Order ass, and believe me, I’ll be cheering her on.”

“So she’s joining the team.”

“Yeah. She wants to meet you, actually. Maybe not around all of these other Alphas, but when you’re with me.”

Finn raised his eyebrows. “Me? Why?”

Poe’s gaze slid possessively to Finn’s scar. “I think she wants to trust you. You’re the only one here who really has any idea of what she went through, but you weren’t one of her abusers. And she knows you’re different from all of them. She knows you were a victim, too.”

“I don’t know if I really qualify as a victim-”

“They did everything they could to warp you, and you resisted it. What they did to you, what they do to all of the Alphas and Omegas, it’s monstrous. When we free them, we’re going to have a pretty big mental health situation on our hands. But I’m leaving that to the General to organize.” 

“I guess I hadn’t thought of it that way.” Finn looked away, and Poe tipped his chin back toward him.

“Uh-uh, I know exactly what you’re thinking, oh sync-mate of mine. Being a victim doesn’t mean you’re weak. You’re still the badass banthafucker that broke me off the Finalizer and dueled Kylo Ren and has taken down a handful of other Knights of Ren since then, too.”

Finn sought Poe’s lips, uncaring of any sideways glances they were getting. “Thank you. Although fucking a bantha sounds uncomfortable and anatomically impossible. Or if it isn’t, I don’t really want to meet the guy that figured that out, thanks.”

Poe snorted. “It’s a figure of speech.” Happy, Poe pressed another kiss to the bond mark, then crept his lips up to Finn’s.

They were waiting for Poe’s next heat to complete the bonding ritual, so that Poe wouldn’t have to go through an extra heat. After coming down from the hormone hangover, Poe had thought that avoiding extra hormone changes, at least for the immediate future, was an extremely good idea. 

The big problem with their plan was that Poe wasn’t regular, and in fact, he was a week late, this time, which would have caused an “Oh kriff Poe's pregnant” panic but for the fact that first, Poe hadn’t had penetrative sex with an Alpha since well before meeting Finn over 8 months ago, and second, Omegas couldn’t get pregnant unless they were in heat, anyway. Poe was mostly grumbly about the irregularity, but deep down, Finn could sense that he was worried he’d thrown his body too out of whack with his protection of Finn. 

This was why it was both alarming and a relief when Finn woke up that night, Poe draped around him, rubbing into him, slick soaked through his pajama pants and starting to soak through Finn’s. Poe was on fire, eyes already clouded with pleasure as he used Finn’s thigh to rub himself off. “Alpha, Finn, Alpha,” was tumbling from his lips continuously as he buried his head in Finn’s neck and breathed in deep.

Finn stroked down Poe’s back, pulling up Poe’s shirt as he came back. Poe whined as Finn forced it over his head, tumbling immediately back into Finn’s arms as soon as he could. Finn rolled them, shoving Poe’s pants down with one hand as he searched for the heat supply box under the bed with the other. Poe was attacking his mouth now, tongue thrusting in unskillfully, but he moaned when Finn swept his tongue inside, anyway. Finn had learned that skill and finesse mattered little to Poe in the first round of his heat. He needed the syntha-knot and the Alpha pheromones as quickly as possible. 

Poe cried out, and kicked off his pants, then knelt on the bed, presenting himself to Finn. The smell of Poe’s heat struck Finn head on, and he paused his search for the syntha-knot to bury his face between Poe’s legs, lapping at the slick leaking from Poe’s red, stretched hole. Poe keened and buried his face in the bedspread, pushing his hips up higher. Fuck, he tasted so good, and Finn got lost in it for a moment, thrusting his tongue inside Poe’s hole and drinking down the slick, drinking down Poe’s whimpers. He came back to his head when Poe growled, “ _ Alpha, knot. _ ”

Finn left Poe as briefly as possible while he found the box, took out the pink syntha-knot and the bottle of Alpha pheromones. He wrinkled his nose, the anonymous Alpha smelling worse than ever, mixing with Poe’s scent, but he couldn’t provide the relief Poe needed, and Poe needed that relief  _ now. _ Without much preamble, Finn shoved the slicked-up syntha-knot into Poe’s hole the way Poe liked it, and Poe  _ screamed _ into the sheets, an incomprehensible babbling litany coming from his mouth as Finn began to thrust and find the rhythm Poe liked.

Normally, Finn could ignore his own needs when he was taking care of Poe in his heat, but it was rising up in him, his pulse beating a frantic drumbeat under his bonding scar. At Poe’s little whimpering, “ _ More, please, more _ ,” Finn rose up to his knees, then draped himself over Poe’s back, making the Omega sigh in relief. With one hand down to keep the syntha-knot thrusting, and another to wrap around Poe’s chest, Finn rutted against Poe’s slick covered cheeks, cock trapped between them. He mouthed over Poe’s bonding gland, making Poe keen with the sensation. He felt Poe’s back muscles undulating underneath him as he thrust back to meet the syntha-knot. His Omega was so perfect, he thought, chasing his orgasm with Poe.  _ This is right. This is us.  _ The thoughts blazed through his head as he bit down hard on Poe’s bonding gland. Poe’s scream was hoarse, voice gone. He spilled onto the sheets below them, untouched, and continued to ride the syntha-knot.

“I l-love you-ou, I-I love you s-so much,” Poe stuttered, sobbed, and Finn came at the sound, his cock emptying thick ropes of cum all over Poe’s back. Finn could see the moment the smell of it hit Poe’s nostrils, because he screamed again, silently this time, face screwed up in ecstasy as he clenched around the syntha-knot. Finn hit the button to expand the knot, and Poe stilled, taking it, grunting and whimpering his love for Finn. 

Finn sucked more blood up from the wound on Poe’s neck. “Good Omega. Shh, shh, there you go. Such a good Omega for me.” Aftershocks shuddered through Poe’s system as his hole clenched around the knot again and again. Finn eased off of him and got a towel from the supplies box, wiping off the worst of the cum and slick from Poe’s back before helping him down onto his side. Finn pulled Poe close to his chest as he came down from the knot. He kept worrying the skin over Poe’s bonding gland, he couldn’t stay away from it, almost in amazement. They belonged to each other now. Except...except, they always had. This didn’t really change anything.  _ That _ was what struck Finn. He'd belonged to Poe the minute he’d scented him on the Finalizer, and none of this, the trappings of bonding, none of it really mattered, now that it was over and done with.

Finn was gazing into Poe’s eyes when Poe opened them a few minutes later, reaching down behind himself to ease the syntha-knot out of his hole and then snuggle further into Finn. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask about being on top of you before,” Finn whispered. It had been niggling at him, and though he figured Poe wouldn’t mind, it still...bothered him that he’d lost his head, even just a little bit.

Poe reached up to cup his face. “That was perfect.” 

“I should get you some water before the next round.” Finn turned to roll away, but Poe didn’t let go of his face.

“ _ That was perfect _ . Okay, Finn?”

He nodded, and Poe placed a kiss on his brow before releasing him.

While Finn went for the water, Poe sat up and groaned, stretching like a Loth-cat. “You know, they make a harness for that type of thing.”

“What type of thing?” Finn handed the water off to Poe, knowing he’d be able to handle his own intake for the moment while the heat was still in its early stages. He pulled Poe into his lap. Truth be told, this was  _ his _ favorite part of Poe’s heat. The in-between parts, when everything was slower, and everything smelled of the two of them, and he could be tender and gentle in his care for Poe. 

“A harness for the syntha-knot, so you could fuck me, if you wanted, with it and not your knot. They’re normally for Omega-loving Omegas, but who gives a fuck between consenting adults?”

Finn furrowed his brow as he started to work on massaging the kinks from Poe’s back, and Poe preened under him. “Isn’t that...can Omegas do that here?”

“It’s still pretty taboo on some planets but yeah, they can. If you were interested in freeing up a hand.” Poe arched into the massage. “Because feeling you all draped over me was  _ amazing. _ ” He shivered into Finn’s arms despite the fact that his skin was heating up again, and Finn felt some slick drip onto his lap.   


_ What’s really blocking me from knotting Poe? _ he thought as he eased them back down to the mattress and began to work his fingers in and out of Poe’s dripping hole. Unlike the first time, Finn was able to keep his head clear.  _ Would it be easier with some kind of harness? Or would that feel...wrong somehow? _ Poe had latched onto his neck, pleasure intertwined with pain as he brought a bruise to the surface in his heat-haze.  _ I’m scared of losing my head and hurting Poe, or taking something he doesn’t want to give. I’m scared of getting him with pup when we’re still fighting this war.  _ Poe moaned as Finn’s fingers scraped over his prostate again and again.  _ There’s birth control.  _ Finn sucked Poe’s nipple into his mouth, and the Omega held his head there, panting.  _ But how do I keep  _ my _ control? All I want to do is bury myself inside Poe, forever and ever. How do I know Poe wants that,  _ actually _ wants it, not just wants it because of his hormones? How do I know I’m not raping Poe? _ Finn slid lower, swallowing down Poe’s smaller Omega cock as Poe moaned his approval. He thrust the syntha-knot in and hit the knot expander without hesitation, swallowing down Poe’s cum and feeling him getting hard again. His cock wouldn’t fully deflate until he’d come from the knot.  _ I have to wait until he’s out of his heat again, and make sure. No post-coital chat, either. We’re going to discuss this knotting business over caf and cookies.  _ He held Poe as he shook through his orgasms, let Poe’s spent cock fall from his mouth. He traveled back up Poe’s body, leaving kisses, cherishing Poe physically the same way he cherished their relationship. He ended on Poe’s lips, staying there for long minutes as they waited for the syntha-knot to deflate again. 

He buried his head in Poe’s neck, the smell of sated Omega and the physical exertion making him sleepy. When he slipped into the Force vision, he thought it was a dream, at first.

 

“Again, Daddy!” Amelia giggled as she climbed up onto Finn’s lap and waited for him to launch her back out into the water again. Her delighted laughter filled the clearing, and Finn winced a little.

“Shhhh, honey, Papa’s taking a nap,” he said gently as Amelia swam back to him.

Amelia’s face went grumpy in such a good imitation of Poe’s pre-heat grumpy face that Finn almost laughed aloud. “Papa’s  _ always _ sleeping,” she pouted, her frizzy hair trapping water droplets that shone in the sun. 

Finn launched her off his lap again to make a big splash in the lake water, and it worked: she was smiling when she swam back to him. “Give him a few months and he’ll be less sleepy.”

Finn sensed Poe behind him a millisecond before Poe snorted. “Babe, I think we’re about to become two times  _ more  _ sleepy.” He pressed a hand to his back as he waded into the water, and Finn pulled him to his lap as soon as he got close.

“Did we wake you up?” Finn whispered in his ear as they watched Amelia dive and bob in the water. 

“No, this one did,” Poe replied, pulling Finn’s hand down to his belly, where Finn could feel a steady kicking. “Imagine that while you’re trying to sleep.”

Finn clicked his tongue and rubbed at Poe’s lower back where he’d seen Poe press his hand. “You’re a miracle worker. Amazing. The light of my life. A badass banthafucker.” He whispered the last part in Poe’s ear and his heart lightened at Poe’s deep laugh. 

“That sounds uncomfortable, though I  _ feel _ like a bantha right now, so really  _ you’re _ the banthafucker.”

Amelia surfaced right in front of them, her grin showing a gap where she’d just lost her first tooth. “Papa, what’s a banthafu- whoa!”

To save them, Finn launched her back into the water again as Poe laughed. When she resurfaced, she was giggling, and she’d forgotten what she’d heard. Or so Finn hoped.

  
Finn was smiling when he resurfaced from the Force vision, one of his longest ones yet. He looked down, where Poe had fallen asleep against his chest. He’d tell him later. He snuggled Poe closer. If nothing else, the visions reassured them that every decision he’d made so far was putting him on the right path, the path to the future that included Amelia, and now, more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn decides to have The Talk(TM) with Poe.

Poe wasn’t worried until Finn put the honey cakes in front of him, then slid into the booth beside him with a sincere face. “Okay, caf my way, my favorite dessert, and serious Finn. Are you breaking up with me?” Poe said it lightly, because it had to be a joke, even though his mind was freaking out.

Finn’s eyes widened. “What? No!” Finn immediately gathered him up into his arms and pressed a kiss to his bonding scar. Poe shivered a little as some bonding hormones kicked into his system, comforting him with thoughts of  _ mate good mate content _ . That still shook him up a little, to be honest, that easy contentment. They’d agreed to use it on each other only in two instances: in bed when it could heighten their sex (and fuck, was bonded sex a- _ maz _ -ing), or when the other was experiencing anxiety. They had explicitly decided they could not use it during a fight, or to sway the other partner. They’d pinky-swore. Poe was glad Finn was starting to see the sacredness of the pinky-swear.

“Okay, so what is this, then?” Poe said, voice light, then took a sip of caf.

“I’d like to knot you. Like, really.”

Poe did a spit-take. He thought those only happened in holo-vids, but he did an honest-to-goodness spit-take. “What?”

Finn immediately shut down, and Poe cursed himself silently. Decided it wasn’t enough and muttered, “Fuckin’ Dameron, keep your fucking mouth shut sometimes.”

He wrapped his arms around Finn, the same way Finn had done for him, and looked at Finn’s face until Finn met his eyes. “I’m so sorry. That wasn’t a negative reaction. Please ask me again. Please.”

Finn must have read the plea in his eyes, because he mumbled, “I’d like to knot you.”

Poe reached up to cup Finn’s cheeks. “Are you sure? Absolutely? You’d like to try?”

Face still serious, Finn nodded. “Yes. I’d like to try, but only if-only if-only-”

Poe’s thumb drifted over Finn’s cheekbone in a comforting motion. “I consent. Sweet stars, I consent. I love you so much, Finn, and I love what we do, and I’d be okay with it, honestly I would.” And here he leaned in, to make sure no one in the mess hall overheard him. “I want your fucking knot so badly I can’t breathe sometimes, and I’m not even in heat. You know how many times I’ve slick-wet my underwear because of you?”

Finn took a shuddery breath, and Poe placed a kiss under his ear before leaning back to take in his face. Finn’s eyes were already starting to dilate. Poe could feel his hole start to slick. Poe brushed his lips across Finn’s. “Do you want to knot me, Finn? Do you want to feel me all around you, warm and tight and ready?” 

Finn attacked his mouth then, plundering, sweeping his tongue inside so Poe could taste the caf on him. Caf and Finn. 

“Hey Dameron, get a room!”

Poe pulled back again, ignoring Snap’s grumpy yell. “Do you want to knot me, Finn?”

Finn had jumped at Snap’s voice, but his eyes were still hot with lust. “Yes. I want to try.”

Poe bit his lip and stood, bringing Finn up with him. To Snap, he stuck out his tongue and called over his shoulder, “Sounds like an excellent idea.” He didn’t miss Snap stealing the plate of honey cakes, but couldn’t regret it, not when he was  _ finally _ getting Finn’s knot. 

Poe’s pants were practically soaked by the time they got back to their bunk. “Inside, inside,” Poe muttered, dragging Finn and then pushing him up against the closed door. He plastered himself against Finn and brought their mouths together again. Finn reversed them, holding Poe against the door as he brought Poe’s legs up around his waist.

“Mmph, my alpha is so fucking strong,” Poe moaned, sucking on Finn’s bonding scar as Finn peppered kisses over his collar bone. 

“So is my Omega,” Finn said with a laugh, squeezing his hands into Poe’s ass and grinding them together.

Poe stood the make out session for as long as he could before he broke off. “Bed now?”

Instead of letting Poe down, Finn picked him up, letting Poe drape across his upper body, and Poe took the time to continue attacking Finn’s neck. He set Poe down gently in the bed, then laid down beside him, running his hands all over Poe’s body. 

“You sure about this?” Finn asked.

Poe took one of Finn’s hands and worked it with his own down his pants, past where his cock was making everything tight, to the slick-filled hole below. “Feel how sure I am, Finn.” When Finn dragged his fingers through Poe’s slick, Poe moaned. He pulled Finn’s hand out, then popped Finn’s middle finger into his mouth to suck the slick off, and it was Finn’s turn to moan. He captured Poe’s mouth, sweeping inside, greedy for the taste of him. 

From there they shucked their clothes quickly, suddenly both eager to get moving. When they were naked, and Poe was tracing over Finn’s chest as Finn swept up and down his back, Poe asked, “How do you want me?”

Finn nibbled at Poe’s lip. “Um. Not on all fours. Not this time. I want to see your face, make sure you’re-” and Poe got it. “. But otherwise…” Finn shrugged, looking sheepish. “You decide?”

“Can I…” Poe brushed his fingers over Finn’s bonding scar, and Finn shuddered. “Can I ride you?”

Finn nodded eagerly. He let Poe push him over onto his back. Poe began to place kisses all down Finn’s chest, over his abs, licking into his belly button. When he finally got to the fat Alpha cock, it was leaking precum freely. Poe swirled his tongue around the head, enjoying the bitter taste that was uniquely Finn, and only for him to taste. He stretched his lips, taking Finn down further, as Finn groaned above him. Popping off, he threw his leg over Finn and scooted down, knowing he was leaving a trail of slick down Finn’s stomach. 

Poe reached back to guide Finn’s cock into his wet, hungry hole. He bit into his lip and shivered. Actual Alpha cock was so much better than the syntha-knot, and Finn felt better than any other Alpha he’d had before, anyway. Finn was barely past his rim and Poe was already losing his mind. He continued to lower himself down, eyes on Finn’s. He knew Finn was watching for the slightest hesitation, the smallest indication that Poe didn’t want this, and Poe threw out a hand to Finn’s stomach to stabilize himself. Groaning, he slid all the way back, and all the way on. 

_ Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _ If Finn touching Poe could send Poe into orbit, it was nothing compared to how Finn felt  _ inside _ him. 

“It’s okay?” Finn was still, beneath him, a worried look on his face, and Poe realized he must have said his litany aloud.

Poe squeezed his hand into the ridges of Finn’s stomach. “ _ So  _ okay. More than okay. Fucking perfect. Ah, stars, Finn, you feel so good in me. I’m never going to be able to use my syntha-knot again.” When he was done savoring the feeling, he began to move, and  _ Oh fuck. _ Every ridge of Finn’s beautiful veined dick was caressing Poe inside. Like Finn had been made for him. Like he’d been made for Finn.  _ Fuck. Thank the stars we aren’t just friends anymore. What a waste of sync-mates that would have been.  _

He was surprised he hadn’t come yet, honestly. He wanted to live on Finn’s knot. He never wanted to be empty again. With a moan, he brought Finn’s hands to his hips, urged him to guide him so Poe could just give himself up to the sensation. Finn got the clue, and began to thrust up into Poe’s heat. Poe could feel the knot starting to catch on his rim already, that delicious stretching sensation that always felt like it would be too much and instead it was  _ just. fucking. enough. _

He cried out Finn’s name, his praise, as the knot popped into place and he came untouched all over Finn’s stomach. He was chasing a better orgasm, though, the kind that would have him twitching and clenching all around Finn’s cock, and Finn’s steady thrusting and his knot against Poe’s prostate were doing the job quickly enough.

With a sob, he collapsed onto Finn’s chest, and Finn wrapped his strong arms around him, thrusting harder, telling him what a good Omega he was. Impossibly, Finn’s knot expanded even more, and Poe’s eyes went blind as explosions went off in his head and his channel rippled around Finn. Finn groaned, sucking on Poe’s bonding scar as he came, and Poe felt it inside him, the warmth coating him, his body milking Finn’s cock for everything it could get, the knot locking them together and the cum inside. He couldn’t get pregnant, not outside of his heat, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel the deep biological satisfaction at the feeling of Finn’s cum inside him. 

Finn’s hand was running up and down his sweat-laden back, and he was still murmuring in Poe’s ear, looking for reassurance. “Are you okay, Poe? Poe?”

“ _ Fuck. _ Yes. A million times yes. I think I saw the Big Bang when I came. Stars. Fuck. Take a look, Finn. This is what it looks like when you’ve fucked your Omega good and hard. Good Alpha.”

At the comment, Finn’s dick stirred within him, and Poe popped an eyebrow up. “Well, that’s new and fun, but I’m too tired to experiment with it now. Next heat, though, and your dick is mine.” He raised his head, meeting Finn’s eyes. “I mean, I hope it is.”

Finn was quiet for a moment. Then, he swept his hand along Poe’s jaws and pulled him closer for a kiss. “I want to try. The idea of you getting pregnant still...while the First Order still exists,” he said quietly.

“I understand,” Poe said. He pressed their lips together again. “As long as you’re there with me, I’ll be happy.”

He laid his head down on Finn’s chest and let Finn’s hand sweeping over his back soothe him while they waited for the knot to deflate. Poe fell asleep to the steady beat of Finn’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should bust open a bottle of champagne.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky chapter 13:
> 
> Things with the First Order come to a head.

_ Thank the stars this happened while I’m off planet and away from Finn, _ was all Poe could think as he sat on the cold metal clinic table and waited for the doctor, who reminded him vaguely of Dr. Kalonia even though she was a Twi’lek, to confirm what he knew in his heart.

He’d woken a couple of hours ago in the diplomat’s quarters at the palace, ready to puke his guts out. He’d managed to make to the fresher before he did, the simple protein pack he’d had for dinner after negotiations had run late coming up again. He’d collapsed back onto the tile when he was done, a feeling in his gut that had nothing to do with the puking. He’d seen enough holo-vids on convalescence for various injuries to know where this was going.

“You’re pregnant, Mr. Smith. I’d say the pup is 6 weeks or so.”

“But I haven’t had a heat in five months.”

The doctor pursed her lips at him. “Have you skipped heats before?”

“I kind of have a stressful job.” Poe shrugged.

“Sometimes, your body will go into its fertile stage without showing the biological signs to fulfill its imperative, which most Omegas presume is a ‘skipped heat.’” The doctor eyed Poe’s bonding scar. “Do you and your Alpha knot frequently?”

Poe snorted. He’d been sort of insatiable since Finn had first knotted him three months ago. It just felt so fucking good, and he was so proud of Finn for being able to...

The doctor left a pamphlet by his side. “You do have choices here, even without the Alpha’s approval. I’ll give you some time?”

Poe nodded numbly as he looked down at the pamphlet. It was dressed up in fancy medical terms, but Poe knew the clinic was offering him an abortion. This planet’s stance on Omega rights was the reason he was here: the Resistance was closing in on the First Order because they were making alliances with all of the governments that were horrified by what the First Order was doing to Omegas. Poe had convinced their grand council to supply ships and troops and medical aid for the upcoming battle, and possible refugee homes for after.

He set the pamphlet aside. He’d never be able to do it, not without telling Finn. If- if- if they decided to abort, they’d do it together.

If Finn didn’t leave him.

_ What if it’s Amelia? _

_ What if it’s  _ not _ Amelia? What if I fuck this up and lose it? _

Feeling vulnerable in the tiny gown they’d provided, and cold, and miserable without Finn, Poe laid down on the clinic table, hugged his knees to his chest and cried.

When he’d cried himself out, he came up with this course of action: Finn didn’t want children while the First Order was still around. So, Poe just had to get the General to bump up the battle plans against the First Order. And he’d have to hide his pregnancy until they won, which meant lying to Finn. And then he’d have to confess to Finn, and hope Finn didn’t feel as betrayed by Poe as Poe felt by his own body right now.

And if...if Finn didn’t want the pup...well, he’d figure out his next steps then.

\------------------

The second Poe’s feet hit the tarmac he was running to Finn, and he had himself buried in Finn’s neck before Finn could react. “I missed you so much,” Poe whispered, letting the scent of his Alpha soothe him. “I want you so much.” Poe knew it was the pregnancy making him this clingy, but damn, Finn smelled like  _ home _ and Poe wanted to drag him  _ home _ and be fucked senseless.

Finn let Poe kiss him, and Poe knew it was a little desperate, but he  _ was _ desperate all of a sudden. He broke off and began leading Finn back to their room.

“Whoa, whoa, Poe, slow down,” Finn laughed. “Your heat hitting early? We have time, we should tell the General we’ll be out for a few days.”

“Not heat,” Poe replied, although he felt just about as desperate as if he was at peak. “Just missed you, Finn.”

The minute they closed the door to their bunk Poe was kicking off his boots, ripping his flight suit away from his chest and pulling it off impatiently. He still had his undershirt on and a stubborn sock when he fell onto the bed on all fours, arching his back and presenting to Finn. He knew his hole was leaking and red and ready.

“You’re  _ sure _ this isn’t heat?” Finn hadn’t even undressed yet, which made Poe want to growl in frustration. “I think I should wear a condom, just in case.”

Poe wanted to cry, laugh, do anything. Instead he tried to tamp down on the hormones raging through his blood and nodded. “If that would make you more comfortable, I understand. Maybe this is a heat.”  _ Might as well start lying right away. _

Finn wrinkled his nose, then immediately put his hands on Poe, soothing. “It’s okay. I’m sorry, I’m going to take care of you, Poe, promise. Sorry I’m making you wait.”

_ Fuck, and now he thinks I’m upset with him because my smell went off when I lied to him. _ Suddenly the idea of lying to Finn for however long it took to take down the First Order seemed completely undoable, and he was stuck wanting to cry all over again.

“Shhhh,” Finn said as he caressed over Poe’s ass. “Gonna take care of you, honey.” 

Poe felt Finn’s naked thighs on the back of his legs and tightened his muscles in anticipation. Finn kept muttering nonsense dirty talk to him, the tone of voice comforting. When he got to Poe’s hole, he sunk three fingers in immediately, which made sense since Poe had been thinking about this for the last three hours of his flight. He was more than ready. Finn’s fingers curled and twisted within him, so good but _so_ not enough that Poe wanted to scream. He did cry out when Finn’s fingers left him, but was mollified when Finn’s cock immediately replaced them. One thrust and Finn was in him completely, making Poe’s toes curl with pleasure. Even with the condom, even with the foreign Alpha pheromone, nothing in the world felt as right as when Finn was buried inside him.

Finn draped over him, just how he liked it, and set a steady rhythm. A few thrusts and Poe collapsed onto his forearms, his head leaning down to rest on the bed. He just wanted to take it and take it and take it forever. He wanted to be here always. He didn’t want Finn to leave him. He didn’t know what he’d do if Finn left him.

He broke, sobbing into the bedspread, and Finn halted.  _ Shit. _ “I’mm ‘m ‘mokay,” he managed between sobs. “Just mmis-missed…”

“I’m here, Poe,” Finn replied, voice quiet, as he pressed kisses to Poe’s spine. He pulled out gently, making Poe cry out at the loss, then maneouvered Poe over so he was on his back. Finn knelt between his thighs and leaned over to cup his face. “See, right here.”

He reached down to adjust himself and slid in again, and this time Poe sighed as their lovemaking changed shape, slowed down. Finn’s gaze held his as he helped Poe wrap his legs around Finn’s waist. “I love you so much, Poe.” 

Finn’s forehead rested against his as he thrust slowly into Poe, and Poe couldn’t stop his tears. He knew he probably looked horrible, red eyes and snot, surely, but Finn was looking at him like he was the handsomest man in the galaxy and taking care of him just like he’d said he’d do and  _ fucking stars _ , was he going to have to put up with 8 more months of this crazy thought process?

He was actually surprised when he came, like a little pop, all over his stomach, and he pulled Finn’s head down so he could kiss him as Finn’s knot locked in, Poe bearing down around him. He swallowed Finn’s groan and felt the cum warm in him, even though it was trapped by the ironic condom. Aftershocks rippled around Finn’s cock as they settled down together to ride out the knot. Finn rolled them around, so Poe was draped over him, their favorite post-coital position, and Poe buried his face in Finn’s neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Finn sighed. “When we’re untied, I’ll go tell the General what’s up.”

Poe took a deep, contented breath. “You know, no need. I feel great, actually. Think I’ll go chat with Leia myself, since I need to debrief anyway. Mission was a huge success, by the way.”

Finn was peering at him as if trying to read his thoughts.  _ Oh, shit, can he do that since he’s Force-sensitive? _ Then:  _ No, he wouldn’t do that without asking. _

“So you don’t think it’s a heat,” Finn said slowly, confused.

“Must be a mated thing. That  _ was _ the longest time I’ve spent away from you since we bonded.”

Finn’s face cleared. “I missed you too, you know.”

Poe grinned, happy Finn had bought it. “I’m glad.”

\-------------------------

“Now is the time to push.”

Various whispers and grumbles met Poe’s statement.

“We’ve amassed the forces we can, General. The First Order already know we’re planning something. If we delay longer-”

“We’re not going in with some half-brained scheme, Commander,” Leia said firmly.

“That’s what we did at Starkiller!”

“And look how many casualties you had at Starkiller,” Luke murmured contemplatively, and Poe looked down, guilty.

“Moreover, Starkiller was a kill-or-be-killed situation. We had to make an instant decision to act on the intelligence we had,” Leia concluded, her voice sounding final.

“I think Poe’s right.” It was Rey speaking out this time. “The longer we ‘perfect’ this plan, the longer the First Order has to adapt and screw it up anyway. And in the meantime, the Omegas…” Jess reached over to squeeze her shoulder.

“I agree, General,” Jess said quietly.

“So do I,” Finn added.

Nods of assent could be seen around the room, and Poe felt relief wash through him.

Leia exchanged a glance with Luke, and Poe wondered briefly if they could talk to each other that way. Twins were weird. Force-sensitive twins, weirder.

“All right,” Leia agreed slowly. “Let’s start working the play.” All of a sudden, everyone in the room buzzed to life.

\------------------------------------

The space travel and the different planets had thrown his body’s clock off, and he was able to escape for a few minutes in the afternoon to get through his bout of morning sickness without anyone suspecting a thing. He’d managed to keep the nausea concealed until he absolutely couldn’t hold back, and he’d found that after the throwing up part, he felt normal again. He just had to get through a few days of this and then he’d be flying with his squad during the mission, and they’d win, and he could tell Finn…

Between the morning sickness and the lying and the planning, the next few days were kind of a blur for Poe, except for when everything slowed down, when he was in Finn’s arms at night. He hoped his worry over his subterfuge was masked by worry over the upcoming mission. The night before everything was about to go down, Finn was extra attentive, even though Poe knew he was worried, too. They’d be separated, of course. Poe would be flying Black One as cover and distraction while Luke, Finn and Rey sought out the Force-sensitive defense and Leia led the Omega rescue operation. And that was just at this base. All around the galaxy, their allies would be coordinating their attacks, stretching the First Order backup thin. If everything went according to plan.

Poe had a feeling Finn would have been happy just holding him all night, and Poe gave him an out, always, but he’d quietly agreed, then promptly made love to Poe so tenderly he’d cried all over again. 

The morning of the battle, Poe watched Finn climb into the Millennium Falcon from his own cockpit. He blew him a kiss through the glass, heart aching as he went through his safety checks. They were going to make it. They were going to make it, and Finn wasn’t going to leave him, and they’d go to Yavin IV and have Amelia and live happily ever after.

Poe was in the first wave, and it went as planned. They pounded the First Order’s anti-aircraft guns, then drew the TIE fighters out into a dogfight several miles away. The second wave would do the same, taking out more strategic targets before drawing the TIEs away, and a third wave, too. The base would be well and truly compromised by the time the Millennium Falcon and other ground forces landed. Poe executed a barrel roll, sent out a little thank you to the stars that his morning sickness had already hit for the day, and took out another TIE fighter as he thought about Finn’s mission.

They’d chosen this base because all of their intelligence had pointed to it being Snoke’s base of operations. Poe hoped to hell that the fucker was home. 

\---------------

It worked, somehow, and his earpiece was telling him that reports were coming in from bases and Destroyers around the galaxy that their method was working there, too. A band of Wookies, led by Chewbacca, had even captured Kylo Ren alive, which he knew would make Leia happy even if it made his nausea flare up. He flew over the smoking base, but he could no longer see the flash of lightsaber battle on the grounds. They’d made it inside. As much as Poe wanted to follow, he had a job to do first. He landed, knowing his squad could take care of the remaining air resistance, and made contact with the General.

Within a few minutes he was helping to evacuate scared Omegas from the base. Some were being brought out in makeshift stretchers, because they were too far along in their pregnancies otherwise, or because they’d freaked out at the battle and had had to be sedated. Leia had handpicked the crew to evacuate them - besides herself, all Omegas, Marin in the lead, and Leia had even put on scent-masking so as to create a safer situation for them. As he came back for another round, he stopped Leia. 

“They’re still alive?”

She pursed her lips, closing her eyes a bit. “Luke is. They’re deep within the base. Underground, I think. My connection to Rey and Finn aren’t blood. I’m sorry I can’t tell you more than that.”

“How many more are there?” Poe was already going for the blaster strapped to his hip.

“Poe, that’s a Force-sensitive fight. You’ll be thrown, or frozen, or killed if you try.”

“Gener-”

“Look what happened to Han.”

That shut him up. He nodded, and continued to help with the evacuation.

He was helping a heavily pregnant Omega up into a shuttle when he felt it, a burning sensation at his bonding scar, and the breath got knocked out of him, sending him stumbling to his knees. Urgency like he hadn’t felt since the time the Stormtroopers had tried to take Finn onto the Upsilon hit him, and Poe was torn between wanting to run for his mate and wanting to protect his unborn pup. He sent a silent prayer to the stars that Amelia would forgive him, if it was Amelia, if he wasn’t destined to lose this one so that one day he could have Amelia- he cut himself off from the useless thought. It didn’t do to dwell on Force visions.

He pulled out his blaster and ran into the ruins of the base. His connection to Finn was drawing him downward, and he found a bank of lifts. He punched in the lowest number on the pad and waited, urgency rising in him.  _ We’re coming, Finn. _

He stood to the side, blaster ready, in case someone had been left to protect the elevator, but no one burst in when the doors slid open. He slid out, calling on all of the stealth he’d learned in his years as a spy for the Resistance. He slipped quietly toward the sound of battle.

Rey was down, he could see, but breathing. Luke was holding his side and Finn… Finn was being held up in the air, being Force-choked by Snoke. 

He knew he wasn’t Force-sensitive, but in that moment, Poe sent everything he had through that tenuous connection to Finn. All of his love, all of his light. He felt a tug in his belly and panicked, thinking he’d done, he’d done something to dislodge the pup, but then...then the  _ pup _ was sending love and light  _ through _ him, and maybe that was how he’d connected to Finn.  _ So you’re going to be Force-sensitive like your Alpha papa, huh, pup? _

Snoke looked his way, and his minimal cover was blown.  _ Time to run, pup. _ The distraction and energy they’d sent him were enough for Finn to break through the choke hold, use the Force to bring his lightsaber to him, and swing it in an arc, slicing off one of Snoke’s spindly white appendages. He screamed in pain, and Luke took the opportunity to attack from the other side.

“Not so fun to lose an arm, is it, Snoke?” Luke snarled, and Poe had to appreciate his adherence to getting in the one-liner. 

He crept behind some crates, then made his way to Rey to check on her as Luke and Finn continued to slice Snoke up. Her pulse was steady, but she’d lost a hand as well. Saber, obviously, because the wound was cauterized, but Poe took the time to carefully wrap it to keep it from getting dirty while they got her out of here.

There was a kind of popping in his ear when Snoke went down for good. Poe looked up from his work and nearly cried in relief when he saw Finn and Luke still standing, breath heaving. And then it was over, truly, with Snoke gone, and his pup would be  _ safe _ and Finn would be  _ safe. _

Finn whirled around, running to them, and Poe wanted nothing more than to bury himself in Finn for a million years, but as he stood to grab him in a hug, all of the blood rushed from his head and he had one moment to think  _ shit _ before he fell into a direction he hoped to the stars Finn would be able to catch him, before everything went black.

\------------------------------------

The first thing he noticed when he woke was that he was on one of the med-ships they’d brought for the rescued Omegas, and that they were in flight.

The second thing he noticed was that Finn’s hand was resting lightly on his stomach, and when he glanced at Finn, he saw that Finn’s eyes were resting there, too, something like awe etched on his face.

“Finn, baby, I can explain,” Poe managed through dry lips. 

Finn’s brow furrowed and belatedly Poe realized he’d just given everything up.  _ Shit. _ “You knew?” Finn asked quietly, and Poe couldn’t tell if he was mad or not.

_ In for a credit, then. _ He took a deep breath. “Since my last mission. I’m sorry, Finn. It wasn’t- I wasn’t trying to deceive you. My body deceived  _ me _ and I feel so betrayed-” He burst into tears, cursing the pregnancy hormones. “And I  _ knew _ , I knew we had to get Snoke or- or- or you might  _ leave _ and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I knew you didn’t want this and- and- and-” His sobs cut him off, and he knew everyone on the ship was staring at him, but he really only cared about one person.

Finn’s face was a mix between sternness and amusement. “Shhh, Poe, you’re okay. Take a breath with me.” Finn counted a breath in and out with him, continued doing so until Poe’s sobs had eased into soft hiccups and he was getting more oxygen. “I guess we’re going to have to get used to that, huh? For the big day.”

Poe stared at him. “You’re not freaked out.”

“I think you freaked out enough for the both of us.”

“Finn…”

“No, I’m serious. I...I don’t like that you kept this from me, but I understand why you did. If you’d told me right away, I definitely would have freaked out. Okay, and maybe in a few hours, when the battle shakes set in, I’ll freak out about this too. ‘Cept I know you’ll be there to hold me so I’m not too worried.”

Poe reached out his hand, and Finn caught it, squeezed. “Of course I’ll hold you.”

“And I’m probably going to be the galaxy’s most overprotective Alpha, if you’ll let me.”

“Hey, we pinky-swore. I’ll let you know when you’re being overbearing.”

“But if you  _ had _ told me, and the General had grounded you, I would have died in that room.” Finn shuddered and Poe squeezed his hand back. “You saved me, Poe. I don’t really understand how…”

“The pup did it, actually.” At Finn’s confused look, he continued. “She - well, I don’t know, but I hope it’s Amelia in there, so I’m calling it a she for now - she connected me to you. She’s definitely Force-sensitive. And she helped me...like...push our light into you. It’s hard to describe.”

The hand on Poe’s stomach warmed slightly as Finn closed his eyes. “I can feel her!”

“Her?”

“Well, no, I mean, I can feel the pup. Still no idea if it’s Amelia.”

Poe tsked in disappointment. “But she feels okay? I didn't, like, damage her?” 

“I can't really feel that. But Dr. Kalonia gave you a clear bill of health. She said to maybe not stand up so fast until you've given birth. Then she had to move on to Rey.”

Poe gasped when he realized he'd forgotten about the Jedi. “Rey? Is she-”

“She’s okay, as much as she can be. She’s already arguing with Luke about how her robot hand is going to be way cooler than his. Although personally, I think she’s better at aircraft engines than robotics like Luke…”

Poe smiled up at his mate as he trailed off in thought. He was so damn cute. “You should join me down here,” Poe suggested, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Poe, we’re in public,” Finn whispered, glancing over his shoulder guiltily.

“I’m not asking for a knot. I just recover  _ much _ better when I’m allowed contact with my Alpha,” Poe finished sweetly.

Finn’s grin was wide. “Yeah? You know, I’ve noticed the same about contact with my Omega.”

“You  _ did _ say you wanted me to hold you. Hard to do that when you’re all the way up there.”

Finn laughed as he crawled into the tiny bunk next to him, and they scooched around until they found a comfortable position - Poe draped half over Finn, his head on Finn’s chest, listening to his steady breathing, Finn’s stroking over his curls. They’d come a long way, Poe thought, but maybe they could start on that happily ever after now.

_ Or not. _ “Uh, Finn.” He poked into Finn’s chest.

“M’yeah?” Finn sounded sleepy.

“I think I’m going to throw up.”

 

Epilogue:

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Finn.  _ Ohhhh-oh-oh-oh-oh-fuuuuuck.” _

Finn’s hands slipped over the slight roundness of Poe’s stomach before gripping into Poe’s hips. He bit down on his lips as he pulled out before he could knot Poe - this was no position to be stuck in for twenty minutes, no matter how Poe begged for it. He'd be complaining a minute in. Instead, Finn dropped to his knees on the kitchen floor and proceeded to devour Poe, bit by excruciating bit. By the time Poe was keening and gripping the kitchen counter, ring squeezing around Finn’s tongue, Finn was spilling on the floor. Poe's knees buckled, and Finn caught him easily, moving them back to a sitting position as they both came down from their orgasms.

“So, was that one?” Poe said, breathless.

Finn laughed, a deep belly laugh, and hugged Poe tighter to him. Stars, he loved his man. “Nope, that was a new one.”

Since they’d arrived on Yavin IV, Poe had been trying to find all of the places and times Finn had seen them having sex in a Force vision.

“Damn,” Poe intoned, then laughed with him. Moving to Yavin IV had also put a stop to almost all of his Force visions. Finn’s own personal theory was that the Force had been trying to reassure him about the future, and now that his future was positively sunny, he didn’t need them. Poe thought that was a load of hooey, like everything Force related. He tried to say ‘load of hooey’ in a loving manner, though. After all, their little bean - they still didn’t know if it was Amelia or not - was a card-carrying member of the Force-sensitive already. 

“What’re you doing today?” he murmured into Poe’s ear as he rocked him slowly.

“I thought I’d get some more work done in the garden. Oh, and we still need to paint the nursery, I think I know what color if the commissary has it, if not I may need to fly to Coruscant for it…”

Poe was in full nesting mode. Finn was on full-time “make sure Poe doesn’t overwork himself” duty. He wasn’t sure either of them could be happier. He laid kisses along Poe’s collarbone as he continued to listen, creating his own to-do list to go along with the holo-conference with General Leia and the New Republic regarding First Order refugees. 

“You know what, though?” Finn said, accidentally interrupting Poe. “Oops, sorry.”

Poe brushed their lips together. “It’s okay, what?”

“It doesn’t matter if that was a new one or not. I feel now what I felt in every single Force vision, even the one where you practically broke my hand during childbirth.”

“How do you feel?”

“Content.”

Poe’s hand swept down his chest as he leaned in for a softer kiss. “Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d'awwww. Boys. You're too cute, you know?
> 
> So this fic is going into epilogue mode. The story I wanted to tell is done. If you'd like to pop over to my inbox on tumblr and suggest something for an epilogue story for this au, please do! I can't promise it'll get done anytime soon, but it kind of depends on how intriguing the the prompt is. *wink wink nudge nudge*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stay away from my boys. No one prompted this, just my mind wondering - what would happen if Finn went into rut?
> 
> Some dubcon that comes with the a/b/o territory, but Poe is fully consenting.

Irritated, Finn logged out of the holo conference, his fourth that day. He wanted to help the First Order refugees, indeed, he was one of their loudest and strongest voices, but because he was stuck on Yavin IV, people seemed to think they could just ignore him. Not stuck, he corrected himself. They’d chosen Yavin IV  _ together _ , because it was an excellent place to raise children. And at least for the pregnancy, Finn wanted Poe surrounded by the familiar and loved. Poe had already talked about wanting to get back into it - maybe not being a fighter pilot, he’d conceded when Finn had frowned - but helping out with the diplomatic work required to mend the galaxy together after the collapse of the First Order and the destruction of the Republic. After the pregnancy. Finn couldn’t begrudge him wanting to continue to work. His caring for others was a large part of what made Poe, Poe, and what had made Finn fall in love with him. It was hard to imagine Poe as a house Omega, staying home all day and...darning socks? Now that Finn thought of it, he wasn’t quite sure what house Omegas did all day, and though he knew it was a respectable option, it just wasn’t Poe.

Regarding the refugees, it was just frustrating that people didn’t seem to be listening to him, and his fists clenched with the need to smash his screen in as a worthy substitute for the face of the  _ esteemed  _ delegate from Kessel. He willed himself to unclench his fist and work through a Jedi breathing exercise, but it barely worked. Frustration rising, he pushed away from the desk and sought out the only person in the galaxy he wasn’t irritated with right now.

He found Poe reaching up to place something on a top shelf in their living room. Babyproofing, he thought Poe had told him earlier. Poe was standing on his tip toes, just barely reaching the shelf and trying to tip the vase onto it without having it wobble and fall and crash into a million pieces. His shirt was riding up, showing Finn a small, delightful strip of skin at his back and the bump of their pup in the front. His pants were hanging low on his hips, zipped but unable to button. Finn knew he had some maternity clothes coming in with the next shipment, but right now, he was glad that Poe was still trying to use the old clothes, because that innocent strip of skin and his mate looking so good in his pregnancy was doing crazy things to Finn’s mind. He went from soft to painfully hard in a matter of seconds. 

He strode over to Poe and placed his hands on his waist, carefully boosting him up to set the vase on the shelf, because he wasn’t much taller than Poe himself. 

“Thanks,” he was pretty sure he heard Poe say, but he didn’t really notice because he was struck dead by Poe’s scent. Poe smelled amazing, always, to Finn, except of course when he was distressed, but right now, stars, right now, he smelled like...like Finn never had to worry about anything ever again, because Poe was safe, and happy, and  _ his. _ Oh,  _ so  _ his. Without further thought, Finn mouthed over Poe’s bonding scar, pulling back on Poe’s hips and grinding himself against Poe’s perfect ass. 

“Whoa, buddy,” Poe said with a laugh. “In a little bit, maybe? My stomach’s a little off today, I hope it’s not the morning sickness coming back, and I still have a couple of breakables I want to move high. I can grab the step stool though- Finn?”

Poe was talking to him. Something unimportant. It was more important that his mate be ready so he could take him, and breed him, and show the whole world that Poe was  _ his _ and no one else’s. He slipped a hand under Poe’s briefs and roughly massaged around the hole, feeling the slick starting to build. Needed to get Poe ready. Needed to-

“Finn!” There was alarm in Poe’s voice, and his smell had gone all wrong, and Finn paused, struck dumb, not understanding what was happening to him.

Poe turned in his arms and cupped his face, examining his eyes, and his expression changed from alarm to understanding. “Oh, baby,” Poe said, voice soft and conciliatory. “Come on, I’ll take care of you.” He pulled Finn by the hand to their bedroom and pushed Finn down on the bed. 

“I feel so weird,” Finn mumbled. Every thought that wasn’t  _ claim Poe _ didn’t seem to be working in his head. 

“Feeling angry? Or irritated? Do I smell unusually good?”

Finn nodded dumbly.

“It’s okay, baby, I’m going to help you out.” 

Finn felt like a fever was pulsing through him as Poe shucked his pants and shirt off and Finn followed suit, giving up with his pants when they got tangled at his ankles. Finn groaned at the sight of Poe’s body, the flare of his hips that made him a good Omega, ripe for breeding, ripe for Finn to plant his seed and claim him and make him  _ his. _

“That’s right, I’m all yours, Alpha.” Poe’s voice was soothing, reassuring. He pulled Finn’s pants off the rest of the way, then did little more to prep than stroke Finn’s hard cock once before he sat down on it with a happy sigh. “There you go, does that feel better?”

It felt so much better to be buried inside his mate, marking his hips. But the position was frustrating, Poe had all the power and Poe was going too slow and Finn wanted to  _ scream _ . Instead, he growled and flipped their positions, startling a soft sound out of Poe before he started pounding into him. He bit down on the bonding gland again until he tasted the copper fire of his mate’s blood in his mouth, his mind happily blank beyond  _ thrust take claim mine _ . His knot popped in and he stilled, grunting as he flooded Poe with cum. Poe would be well bred. Everyone would know Poe was his.

Utterly spent, he used the last of his strength to shift them to their sides so he wouldn’t collapse on top of Poe, and drifted.

About a minute later, with the high of the orgasm leaving his blood and clearing his mind, he started to register some facts. Like the fact that there was no cum between them, despite the fact that Poe was only partially hard. And the fact that Poe was holding a hand against his neck to stop the bleeding there. And the fact that Poe  _ had told him he didn’t want to have sex right now and Finn had just gone ahead and forced him to anyway. _

Nausea welled up in him as he stiffened, but he couldn’t break away without hurting Poe further, not when they were still tied. All the rage, all the lust, it was all gone now, replaced with shame and self-loathing. 

Poe scented at the air and then looked over at him, face calm. “Hey, baby, welcome back.”

“Poe, kriff, I’m so-so-” Finn choked on a sob. “I don’t know- I’m so sorr-”

“Shhh, Finn, it’s okay.” 

“How can you say that? How can- I just r-raped you!”

Poe cupped Finn’s cheeks. “Baby, you were in rut. You couldn’t consent either, just like I can’t when I’m in heat.”

“I...rut?”

Poe smiled at him a little. “When an Alpha goes into rut, they get angry, and run a fever, just like Omegas in heat, and they get extremely territorial, which might be way you kept muttering ‘mine’ over and over. And it doesn’t get better until they sink their knot into the nearest Omega, preferably their mate.”

Finn was disgusted - with himself, with the entire Alpha population. “But you didn’t want to. I  _ raped _ you.”

“Honey.” Poe waited until Finn met his eyes. It was one of the hardest things Finn had ever done. “I took care of you, just like you take care of me during heats. Once I realized what was going on, I wanted to help you.  _ I. wanted. To. _ ”

“But you didn’t come. You didn’t enjoy it-”

“Well, I’ll admit, it wasn’t your best work. But that’s okay. I know sometimes heat sex with me isn’t what you want to do, either, so we bust out the syntha-knot. They make supplies for ruts, too, you know. We can stock up, just in case it happens again when I’m waaaaay too pregnant to help you out.”

Finn was silent, trying to digest everything. He closed his eyes as Poe caressed his cheeks. His stomach was still upset, and he knew he’d be dealing with this for a while, but at least Poe wasn’t going to kick him out. 

“Hey, sometimes our biology sucks, okay? But without it, we wouldn’t have this.” Poe moved one of his hands down to grasp one of Finn’s, then moved both to his stomach. Finn felt the tiniest little movement there, and he wasn’t sure if it was because the bean was big enough to kick, or if he was feeling it through the Force. Stars, he already loved the pup with every fiber of his being. He wanted - no matter if it turned out to be an Alpha or Omega, he wanted his pup - pups - to grow up with a good Alpha example, so they’d know how it could be between an Alpha and an Omega, not how it ‘had to’ be. 

“I don’t understand, why now?” Finn mumbled.

Poe shrugged. “Who the fuck knows? Maybe, since you’re finally happy with who you are, your biology decided to kick it in. Maybe your body was too stressed out before now and waited for things to settle. Maybe your brain blocked them because to allow them would have been to allow the unthinkable, your worst nightmare, back then. It doesn’t have to be your worst nightmare now, baby. You’re happy, and mated, and you know deep down you could never hurt me.”

“But I did hurt you,” Finn replied, nodding at the bite mark, brushing a hand lightly over the bruises on Poe’s hips. 

“Would it make you feel better if you apologized and I accepted it?” Finn nodded, so Poe waited, the vision of patience.

“I’m sorry about this, Poe. I’m sorry I hurt you, and I’m sorry you had to give up part of your day to take care of me. I’m sorry I didn’t think about your pleasure at all. I’m sorry.”

Finn thought he could drown in the deep brown of Poe’s eyes. “I accept your apology. I forgive you, Finn. Utterly and completely. And next time, we’ll be better prepared, yeah?” Poe gave him a genuine smile. “‘Sides,” he said as he shifted, rubbing Finn’s knot against his rim. “You could think about my pleasure  _ now _ if you want. No pressure.” His smile was inviting. 

Finn could give him this. He still wasn’t feeling one hundred percent okay with himself, but he could give Poe what he needed. It was like falling back into the dynamics of their early relationship. Finn leaned in for a sweet kiss that had Poe humming with pleasure and encouragement. He placed his warm palm on Poe’s chest, flicking over a nipple - they’d been particularly sensitive recently, and Poe moaned into his mouth. Between them, Finn could feel Poe’s cock start to rise and fill. He moved his mouth down the column of Poe’s throat, taking care to be gentle over the renewed claiming mark. He mentally added applying balm to Poe’s mark to his to-do list. And maybe a full body massage. And maybe flowers, and chocolate, and hell, the whole galaxy laid at Poe’s feet if Poe wanted it. 

Finn’s mouth latched onto one of Poe’s nipples, and Poe’s hand came up to press his head in further, scratching gently at Finn’s scalp. “Yes, yes please, Finn.”

Finn slipped a hand down between them, gripping Poe’s cock, and Poe’s hips thrust up involuntarily. The movement must have made the knot press against Poe’s prostate, because he groaned and repeated it intentionally. Finn felt his hole clenching around his knot, and suddenly Finn was overwhelmed with lust, but he tried to keep a clear head. This was about Poe, it had to be about Poe. Still, he was already stiffening again inside Poe, without having ever becoming unknotted. 

“Oh, baby, Finn, your knot feels so good, your hand feels so good, you feel so good,” Poe chanted as he ground himself on Finn’s knot. 

Finn moaned at the praise, and part of the self-loathing that had been holding him back burned away. He jacked Poe steadily, carefully, as he watched his Omega quickly lose himself in the pleasure. 

Poe squeezed his eyes shut, head tipping back as he came over Finn’s fist. He clenched down on Finn’s knot, the knot expanding again and locking them together once more. Sure that Poe had found his pleasure, Finn loosened his grip on the reins to his inner Alpha self and he grunted, rutting into Poe again, chasing that perfect pleasure that came when he knew he’d bred him up well. His cum filled Poe as he shouted his release.

When he came back from his orgasm for the second time in twenty minutes, he was greeted with a much more pleasant picture: Poe’s arm was flung over his head as his breath heaved, a smile on his face, their bellies slick with his cum between them. Finn nuzzled into Poe’s throat, mollified for now. He was still disturbed that his body could so easily overrule his mind, but he knew that Poe would keep him safe when it happened again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can still prompt me for this au! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has two important conversations with Kes Dameron.

It was probably creepy Alpha behavior, watching Poe sleep. The thing was, he was so beautiful in rest, his face peaceful, a pillow between his legs to support his body, his hand tucked under his cheek. He'd gone down for a nap less than five minutes ago, Finn was pretty sure, and here he was, already out. He deserved it, after the care and attention he'd given Finn during his rut over the last day or so. A fierce need to protect Poe and their pup swept over Finn, and he wondered if it was residuals from the rut, or just… love. He moved silently to close the curtains so the afternoon sun wouldn't bother Poe, and slipped just as quietly out of the house and onto the path to Poe’s childhood home.

He found Kes in his workshop, smoothing his hand over a piece of wood to find any rough patches, then sanding steadily with an expert hand. He smiled easily in greeting, giving a wave and beckoning Finn closer. 

“Hey, Finn. Where's the flyboy?”

“Taking a nap.”

Kes groaned. “Stars, I remember that. I swear, I've fought in wars. I've sat in endless multi-course diplomatic dinners. But nothing made me more tired than growing that boy inside me.” The smile on his face was warm, though, as he remembered. “It's also the only time in your adult life you get to have a legitimate excuse to nap, unless you're on your way out, ‘course.” He examined the wood grain. “Sit, please. What can I do you for?”

Finn sat in silence. He wasn't sure how to start, really, but over the course of the last few months, the older Omega had become more like a father figure than anyone else ever had in Finn’s life. He'd learned that father-in-laws weren't necessarily supposed to work like that, that there was supposed to be tension between them. But since their first meeting, Kes had been important to him. Now, whether it was to meet for dinner at the main house, or consult Kes on where in hell he could find pickled manta pear on Yavin IV, having a chat with Kes was a regular and happy part of Kes' life, even when what he wanted to discuss was... difficult for him.

“You're reminding me of the first time we met,” Kes said, and Finn smiled.

“That's what I was thinking of, too.”

“Well, I don't know that I've ever met a more nervous man, so why don't you just tell me what's bothering you, rather than making me coax it out of you like that time?”

\---------------

The minute the shuttle door opened, Finn laughed quietly to himself. The smell was Poe, all over, even though he was a million parsecs away on his own mission. So, Poe carried the smell of his homeworld with him wherever he went. And this was the planet they’d settle on when - if they settled.

“Kes!” Luke called out to a man who had Poe’s handsome looks without the curly hair. Finn’s heart immediately kicked into high gear. He’d known that he would be seeing Kes; they were staying with him, after all. But he hadn’t known he’d get so little time to mentally prepare. What would Poe’s father think of him? 

Luke held his arms out, and the older men exchanged a hug before Luke introduced him to Rey and Finn. Finn wiped his hand discreetly on his pants before shaking Kes’s; it seemed that atypical Omega behavior was a family trait, the way Kes intimidated him.

“Thanks for putting us up,” Luke said as they all walked away from the airdock. “My students will find the Force tree fascinating, I'm sure.”

Finn was charmed by Poe’s childhood home, although more than once he did a double take and blushed when he realized he recognized a spot from one of his Force visions. When Kes sat them in his kitchen, Finn thought to himself,  _ really? Here?! How can we not control ourselves? _ He wondered at this future Finn that would  _ knot someone in their parent's kitchen _ .  _ Kriff.  _ Then again, he did remember Poe's persuasive technique - _'C'mon, baby, Dad's with Amelia at our place. This may be the best chance we have.'_ This was - would be? - accompanied by Poe dropping to his knees and swallowing Finn's cock down whole, so really, Poe was mostly to blame for Finn's currently, extremely embarrassing situation. _  
_

Kes was welcoming, and the Force tree enlightening. Still, late that night, Finn found himself restless, and wandered from his bedroll to the garden, where he was startled to find Kes in a swinging chair. Kes smiled, his teeth glowing faintly in the night. “Come, sit,” the older Omega said, patting the bench beside him.

Finn swallowed but followed the command.

Kes's posture was relaxed when Finn sat stiffly beside him. “My son has mentioned your name.”

Finn’s heart jolted. “He has?”

Kes nodded. “Pretty consistently for the last three months.”

“We’re sync-mates.” He hadn't really meant to divulge that. Was that supposed to be private?

“Yes, he said. He said you were going to be just friends, though, with the way he talks about you, why do I feel like that's changed?”

A sweat broke out on Finn’s brow. “Sir, I- we- I'm not sure why Poe-”

“Calm down, kid,” Kes said with a weary chuckle.

Finn laughed nervously. “Did you by chance know Han Solo?”

“‘Course I did. Why are you so nervous?”

“Because...because I'm worried you'll think I'm not fit for your son.”

“I don't really get to decide that, do I? My son is the one who makes the choice.”

Finn frowned. “What if I'm not good enough, though? Shouldn't you want to...to protect Poe?”

Kes quirked an eyebrow at him. “Are you telling me you're not good enough, son?”

Finn burst off of the chair and into an anxious pace. “I'm  _ not _ good enough. I'll  _ never be _ good enough. I don't know why Poe thinks I could be. You...you could tell him that.”

Kes smirked a little. “You think he'd listen to me?”

“Well he won't listen to me.” 

This set Kes off in a gale of laughter. “Yup, sounds like Poe.” He groaned as he stood, then nodded at Finn. “Come on, follow me.”

He followed Kes down the dark path. It was well worn. Eventually they came to a clearing where a small cottage stood. 

“It's Poe’s.”

“It's beautiful.”

“Should be, I built it for him when I retired. He'd already joined Starfleet at that point, but I knew in my heart, I  _ know _ in my heart he'll be back for it.”

“We will,” breathed out Finn. He'd seen this place in his Force visions many times. “Kes, it's- it's a little overwhelming.”

“I can see why he chose you.”

Finn threw up his hands. “Do all Damerons just refuse to make sense? I'm. His. Sync-mate. What did choice have to do with it? We’re destined, or whatever.”

“Are you?”

“Aren't we?” Finn kicked at the ground.

“Poe has never been the type of Omega to just roll over and take it. I'd know, I taught him not to. So you're sync-mates?" Kes shrugged. "Could be platonic. But you're obviously more than that. He wouldn't stay with someone he didn't think was worth his time, Finn.”

“But how am I worth his time?”

“Well, I can't rightly answer that. I can say, though, that you're a good man, that much is obvious. Luke thinks highly of you, or he wouldn't have brought you here, and that means a lot to me. And I trust my son. You should trust him, too.”

Finn chewed his lip. 

Kes placed a comforting hand on his arm. “Is he worth your time?”

“What?” Finn’s eyes bulged. “Yes! I don’t even know why you would- … oh.”

“Yeah, see? It’s going to be okay. I can tell from the letters he writes me he’s just as crazy about you.”

\-------------------

“I still...sometimes I still have a hard time believing I'm here. That we’re not dead. That we won. That Poe chose me against what seems like all odds.”

“Here, sand this.” Kes handed him a piece of wood, and he obliged, like he'd done during their chats many times before. Finn liked the work, wanted to ask Kes to show him more when he had the time.

“I've…” Kes hesitated, which Finn had rarely heard him do. “I’ve read a little, now, well, the entire galaxy has, about what happened in the First Order, how they were perverting nature in the name of saving us all. And Poe’s told me a little- nothing personal, mind, but enough for me to fill in the gaps.”

Like always, thinking about his time with the First Order made him a little sick to his stomach and it was hard to hold back the wave of shame, even though he knew he had nothing to be ashamed of - well, nothing from that time period anyway. He was still ashamed about what had happened with Poe yesterday. He concentrated on sanding and waited for Kes to make his point. 

“I told you once to trust my son. Kriff, Finn, I should have said trust yourself, because you've made it this far.” Kes's hand covered his, stilling Finn’s movements. 

“And if I falter?” asked Finn, thinking of his rut-mad mind. He didn’t want to talk about that with Kes, not really. That wasn’t something you discussed with your father-in-law. But he knew Poe had contacted Kes last night to tell him they wouldn’t be making it to dinner, and he had to guess that Poe had given his rut as an excuse. It was, for most Alphas, a perfectly viable excuse to not leave the house. For Finn, it still felt like a source of shame. 

“Everyone falters. That's why we have family to catch us.” Kes's eyes were bright on his, and even though they were talking around it, he got the feeling that Kes had an inkling of what was going through his mind. “And you do, Finn. You have family. We'll catch you.”

Poe had caught him yesterday. Poe had taken care of him. He could work his way toward okay with that.

Finn caressed the wood lovingly as he felt for rough spots. “You told me awhile back that you made a crib for a neighbor.”

“Yeah, Rasina’s grandpup. You met Rasina last week, at the council meeting.”

“Right. I was wondering, um, if  you and  I could make one for Poe's and my pup? I mean, I promise I won’t ruin it. I just want to… I want to do this for Poe, and the pup. Make something with my hands for them.”

Kes's smile was just as sly as Poe’s could be. “What do you think you've been doing?” He took the wood back from Finn and stood, walking over to a project covered with a sheet. Finn followed, gasping when Kes revealed the pieces for a crib, just wanting assembly. He recognized everything- it was all pieces Kes had had him making over the two or so months as they'd talked. 

“But...but I messed up on that one, and I nearly cut my finger off. I can still see the nick in the wood.”

Kes laughed, “Yeah, well, now you'll have a story to tell my grandpup.”

“I can't- I can't believe…” Finn's eyes were tearing up. “I can't believe I'm a Dameron.” He collapsed against the workshop wall, overcome.

“Damn right you are.” Kes pulled him into a big hug. “And I'm damn proud you're the Alpha to my grandpups. If Shara were here, she'd say the same.”

Finn wiped his eyes. “So when can we put it together to show Poe?”

Kes grinned. “Let's get started. He's going to get restless about not having it set up soon. Believe me, I remember that nesting imperative.”

“The other day I found him alphabetizing our canned goods.” Finn broke into a grin. “I helped because I can't deny him anything.”

“See,  _ that’s _ the natural order of things.” Kes patted him on the cheek with a smile. “I made Shara fly to Naboo for this particular salted caramel they make there.”

“Stars, don’t tell Poe that. I can’t fly.”

\-----------------

Poe wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Finn look quite so pleased with himself, and damn, but it was a good look on him. He was sexy when he was confident. Well, he was sexy anytime, really… 

“I really hope you like it. I went with- well, I don’t want to spoil it,” Finn chattered nervously. 

“I’m sure I’ll love it, baby,” Poe reassured, squeezing their joined hands.

“But if you don’t like it, I can redo it. It won’t be a problem. Whatever you want, Poe, just ask, and it’s yours.”

“That’s a pretty big promise. Does that count for the rest of our lives, or just the pregnancy?”

Finn opened his mouth, then closed it again, a small smile lighting up his face. “Teasing, right?”

“Right. Come here,” Poe said, and pulled him over for a sweet kiss. “I really want to be cheesy and say, ‘you’ve already given me anything I could ever want,’ but the bean reallllly wants empanadas. Like. Right now. The kind Ferrell makes in the village.  One sweet, one savory, whatever today’s flavors are. Can you go?”

Finn's face looked torn as they stopped in front of the nursery door. Poe could almost see him whimper, wanting to show Poe whatever it was he’d done and still feed him whatever he wanted. Poe decided to put him out of his misery and cupped his face. “Babe, I was joking, ‘kay? Show me. I can’t wait.”

Finn took a deep breath. “Okay,” he said, and swept the door open, beckoning Poe inside.

Poe’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the beautiful handmade crib, one of his dad’s designs, except, hadn’t Finn said he’d made it? “You...you did this?”

“Well, Kes helped, of course. But yeah, do you like it?”

Poe put a hand on his chest. “Finn.  _ Finn. _ ” 

Finn’s face faltered. “What? Is it okay? We can paint it, we don’t have to go with the natural wood, but I thought it went well with your color scheme. Don’t worry, Poe, I can fix-”

It was all Finn got out before Poe tackled him to the wall, mouth devouring his. “I love it. I love it so much. I love you,” and here Poe choked on a sob. “I love you, and I love the bean, and she’s going to love it too.” He pulled him back for another kiss, uncaring that his tears were smearing on Finn’s face. With a laugh, he wiped Finn’s face, then his own, and stepped over to the crib, running a hand along the gorgeous smooth wood. “Oh, baby, it’s beauti-  _ oh. _ ” At the head of the crib, on the inside, etched in a pretty script, was  _ Dameron. _ Poe looked up at Finn.

Finn placed a hand over Poe’s. “It’s so she knows, when she grows up, she’ll know that when she falters, the Damerons will be there to catch her.”

“You...you want to…?” The tears were flowing again, and he couldn’t make it quite through the question.

Finn’s smile was shy. “If you’ll have me.”

“If I’ll have you- come here, you idiot!” Poe wrapped his arms around Finn and Finn laughed, swinging him off of his feet. 

“I do like the sound of Finn Dameron,” Finn murmured in his ear when he’d settled Poe back against his chest.

“I  _ love _ the sound of it.” It was just one more thing that would make them atypical mates. When his mother had allowed Poe to have his Omega father’s name, it had been considered extremely strange and indulgent. An Alpha taking their Omega’s name was...well, for some parts of the galaxy, unheard of. For Finn and Poe, it was just another Thursday.

Poe placed a kiss on Finn’s bonding scar and pulled back. “But seriously, empanadas? Like, right now? Oh, kriff, I hope he has the apple ones today. Wait, I need to talk to Fatima, so I should put on shoes and go with you. She had a tea recipe that’s supposed to support breast milk. Kriff, you’re still going to love me when I wean our bean - ha, wean our bean - and my pecs are all saggy, right? I hear they have a surgery to fix that on Coruscant and-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come, friends, bask with me in this big pile of fluff I made.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowerfan prompted me with a sentence: Finn thought he had never seen Poe looking so... Hungry.  
> Beautifullights wanted to see some more of that three months of knotting I alluded to in chapter 13.  
> Starmaple wanted to see the knotting scene from Finn's POV. (This is not that, but it is smut from Finn's POV)
> 
> So here we go! This chapter is a bit out of order, but it takes place between chapter 12 and chapter 13. Pure unrepentant smut.

Finn thought he had never seen Poe looking so... hungry, outside of a heat, anyway. It gave him a little thrill that Poe could feel this way about him without any assistance from hormones. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Poe said as he systematically stripped first himself and then Finn. “I’m going to give you the best blow job of your life, and you’re going to cum down my throat, and I’ll swallow it all like a good little Omega. And then you’re going to be a good Alpha, and get hard again, so I can ride your dick until I scream. ‘Kay?” Poe’s eyes were intent on his, and his hand already wrapped around Finn’s cock.

“‘Kay,” Finn choked out with a frantic nod. He collapsed back on their bunk.

Poe pulled a pillow down on the floor between his legs, then knelt on it with a smile. “I want to be here awhile, I don’t want to be thinking about my knees.” He ran his hands up Finn’s powerful thighs, then placed a kiss on the side of Finn’s knee. “Relax, baby. I’ve got you.”

The smell of Poe’s arousal hit his nose at the same time that Poe wrapped one hand around his fat cock, already leaking. “Getting high” wasn’t a thing he’d ever known about as a Stormtrooper - he’d had to have Poe explain the term to him one time when Jess had been joking around. But now, oh, now he understood, because the scent of Poe’s slick, and the knowledge of what it  _ meant _ , well, that made Finn want to fucking float away on a cloud of contentment.

Poe was teasing him, pressing kisses up and down the column of his dick, but Finn couldn’t bring himself to tell him to speed up. On the contrary, Finn wanted this to go on forever and ever. 

He reached down to brush some curls out of Poe’s face, and Poe smiled up at him, a question on his face. “You’re so beautiful. Handsome, I mean.”

Poe chuckled softly. “I’ll take both.” He turned his head to where Finn’s fingers were lingering, and pressed a light kiss there before turning his attention back to his prize.

Poe took a long lick up the side, swirling over the tip and catching the pre-cum that was oozing freely there. He hummed at the taste, closing his eyes. Finn thought about closing his own eyes, but half of sex with Poe was watching Poe take pleasure from it. More than half, maybe. Sure, he could  _ feel _ Poe start to slip the head of his cock lower, but watching Poe’s lips stretch, his cheeks hollow with suction, his eyelashes flutter with pleasure? Finn involuntarily thrust up at the sight. 

Poe made an encouraging sound, dropping lower still, and sliding his hand up to meet his lips when he could take no more. 

Poe opened his eyes and met Finn’s above his cock, and Finn was struck by the love and trust he found in them. He slid slowly off again, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Finn’s cock obscenely. “Talk to me, baby. Tell me how I’m doing,” he said in a rough voice before descending once again, eye’s still on Finn’s.

“Oh, uh, oh, stars, Poe. I always feel like I sound stupid- oh,  _ stars, Poe. _ ” Poe laughed around his dick, the sensation sending shivers up Finn’s spine. He nodded, as much as he could with Finn’s cock down his throat, encouraging him to do more.

“You’re, uh, you’re so good, Poe. Such...um, such a good Omega. Your throat is so warm and perfect, but not as perfect as your hole,  _ fuck _ , do that again, please,” Finn cried, as Poe squeezed the knot forming at the base of his cock with his hand. 

Poe was torturing him, swallowing his cock down, then pulling off and squeezing his knot, but never enough of either for Finn to come, and Finn couldn’t be more delighted. And every few minutes, he’d flick his eyes up at Finn, and Finn would let out a burst of total nonsense meant to tell Poe how happy he was, how good Poe was.

Poe pulled one of Finn’s hands out of the sheets and tangled it into his curls. He moaned as Finn locked in, as Poe encouraged him to use his mouth, fuck him there. Barely three thrusts in, Finn stiffened and came, watching Poe’s throat bob as he swallowed it all, until Finn had to close off his sense of sight and fell back to the bed, arm over his eyes.

He felt Poe climb up him, placing kisses as he went. With his eyes closed, Poe’s slick smelled even better, and he opened his eyes and began to pull Poe up faster. “Ride me this way,” he said with a groan, and pulled Poe up to straddle his face.

Poe moaned, steadying himself on the wall, as Finn sank into the softness that was Poe. He drank down Poe’s slick, thrusting his tongue inside Poe’s hole as Poe gyrated on top of him. It was the most pleasant form of suffocation that the galaxy knew, Finn was sure. He’d happily die this way.

He swept his fingers through Poe’s crack, then into the warmth of Poe’s hole along with his tongue. Above him, Poe scratched at the wall, scrabbling for purchase, going absolutely wild, sobbing with pleasure.

“Hun-hun-hun-honnnnney, oh fuck, how are you so good at that?” Poe wailed, wrapping a hand around his dick and moaning.

Finn hooked his fingers in, nailing Poe’s prostate over and over, until Poe was convulsing around him, a fresh wave of slick pouring out of his hole for Finn to lap up. Poe stiffened, and his clear Omega cum hit Finn on the chin, a small splash that had Finn rising to half mast. 

“Fuuuuck,” Poe moaned as he fell back onto the bed. “Fuck, okay, that was a good plan too. Nice work, Alpha.”

Finn blushed, pleased, as he wiped Poe’s cum off of his chin and twirled his tongue around his digits. “Thanks. I try.”

“Do or do not, there is no try,” Poe said, sounding inordinately pleased with himself.

“Wait, not you too. Master Luke says that, like, all the fucking time.” Finn burst out laughing, and Poe joined him, flopping over enough in bed so that he could tuck himself into Finn’s side.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter: Poe is very, very pregnant.

The Yavin IV humidity was something Finn was still trying to get used to. They were heading toward the peak of summer, and Poe had assured Finn it only got worse from here. Still, he didn’t miss the climate-controlled sameness of a space ship one bit - not when Poe’s back was sweetly pressed against his front, his mate curving around the body pillow that made sleeping slightly more comfortable for him. Everywhere skin touched skin, they’d drawn sweat, and if Finn was honest, he’d never found a comfortable position for his left arm, and he couldn’t really feel it right now. But Poe had tossed and turned and moaned for hours last night about how uncomfortable he was, and he’d finally fallen into a restless sleep like this. Finn was loathe to move should it wake Poe up. Instead, he happily waited, face pressed into the skin of Poe’s exposed back, breathing in his scent and letting himself drift. His hand was resting lightly above the now large bump of Poe’s stomach. They were approaching the final countdown, as their doula liked to say. Finn was pretty sure she said it mostly to pun on Poe’s career, but since Poe found it funny, he went along with it.

He and Poe had considered, and rejected, the idea of taking Poe off to one of the more medically advanced planets. The village doctor was proficient, even if he wasn’t a fancy doctor from a big hospital. And if something went wrong, Rey and the Millennium Falcon would be on tap to fly them to the nearest place with a fancy doctor and a big hospital. She’d be arriving in two days, and Finn couldn’t wait to see her again.

They’d decided to stay because Finn had never seen Poe more relaxed than here on Yavin IV. He was under enough stress, just growing life inside him -  _ Ha! ‘Just’ growing life _ \- without having to worry about an alien environment. The pregnancy hadn’t been an easy one for Poe so far. He’d waffled between sickness and the glow, and he’d already admitted tearfully to Finn that he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do it again. Finn had held him close and told him that his Force visions could go fuck themselves as far as he was concerned. If the bean was all they got, as long as Poe and she were healthy, that’s all Finn wanted.

When he could delay his day no longer, he slipped carefully away from Poe. Poe grumbled, but he’d kept his eyes shut, and Finn was able to slide out and head to his office.

He was in the middle of a particularly boring subcommittee meeting when he heard Poe’s footsteps through the cottage. He signed off with a quick excuse - pretty much everyone he worked with knew that Finn was on-call 24/7 these days - and went to find his Omega.

Poe was in the kitchen, pressing a hand to his lower back as he stood in front of the fridge. He was just wearing some sleep shorts, which tucked under his large belly, and a bra designed specifically for pregnant male Omegas. Poe was still embarrassed by the bra despite its masculine design, but it was too uncomfortable for him to try and get on without it. Finn had just been doing his best to remind him how much he loved him, body and soul. 

Before Finn could announce his presence, Poe bent at the waist, obviously realized that wasn’t going to work with a press of his hand to his back, and tried for a squat, got the guava juice, only to have the carton fall to the ground. Finn expected Poe to curse, or maybe yell for him, but instead he just stood there, watching some of the juice spill out. The millisecond Finn saw tears start to come to Poe’s eyes, he was striding across the kitchen and pulling Poe into his arms. The belly made it awkward, but Finn was used to it now - he simply pulled Poe in so that his side was tucked into Finn’s chest, and got him as close as possible.

“Finn?” Poe’s voice was small, and tired, and it broke Finn’s heart. 

“You’re so amazing, Poe. You’re the best pilot I’ve ever seen, and here you are, making  _ life _ inside of you and - and, I’m just in awe, sometimes.” 

Poe laid his head on Finn’s shoulder and sniffled. “I don’t really need one of your pep talks. I’m okay.” Finn pressed a kiss to Poe’s hair. “I’m just ready, you know? For it to be done. To meet her. To see if-” He cut himself off.

_Aha._ “To see if it’s Amelia.”

“ _ Fuck _ , Finn, what if it’s not? What if...what if it dies? I know I’m not supposed to talk about stuff like that, but I can't stop thinking about it. About if I damaged her when I kept fighting even though I knew I was pregnant. Or because I’m too old. Or something.”

Finn rubbed Poe’s arm. “I don’t care if the old biddies in the village tell you it’s tempting fate to talk about it, honey. It’s worse when you bottle things like this up. Trust me.”

“Have you thought about it?” Poe mumbled into his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Finn said on a sigh. “Yeah, I have. I’m terrified, too.”

“I don’t know why that makes me feel better,” Poe said with a small laugh. 

Finn smoothed his hand lightly over the taut skin of Poe’s stomach, over the stretch marks that made Poe embarrassed. As always, he felt the steady pulse of the Force coming from the pup. He could tell she was napping right now. “It doesn’t matter, does it? If it’s not Amelia, if it is Amelia, we’re going to love this pup as hard as we can. We’re going to give her the best life we can, for as long as that life is. No matter who it is.”

“Stars, I love you, Finn.” He reached up to wipe the tears from his cheek, and Finn stopped him, completing the job himself before cupping Poe’s cheeks and bringing their mouths together for a kiss. He pulled back, kissing Poe’s cheeks and his forehead.

“Did you want something else besides juice for breakfast?”

“Don’t you have work?”

“I’m all yours for as long as you need me.” 

Poe smiled tremulously at him. "What if I need you always?"

Finn grinned back. "Good thing you have me, forever and always," he said as he brushed his hand over his own bonding scar, then Poe's matching one. "Your dad taught me the family recipe for those oatcakes you love. Think you can stomach them?"

In response, Poe's stomach growled, and the melancholy mood that had settled into the kitchen lifted further. "The bean and I say yes, enthusiastically. Can I help?"

Finn brushed through Poe's curls one last time. "Yes. Sit down, put your feet up, and keep me company."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day.
> 
> Non-graphic childbirth

Finn felt anxiety zing through him when Poe winced again, then rubbed his back, before returning to folding laundry. Finn looked at the chronometer on the wall. The wincing had been happening with alarmingly regular frequency for the last couple of hours, as far as Finn had seen. Poe had been alone for quite a long time before that, too, because Finn had had a holo-conference, so Finn really had no idea when it had started.

When it happened again as Poe pushed himself to his feet off the couch and filled his arms with towels, Finn rushed to his side, taking the towels from him.

Poe huffed and grabbed the towels back. “Honestly, Finn, I’m not an invalid. I can carry the towels to the closet.”

Finn took them back. “I’ve got it. Honey, how are you feeling?”

Poe’s face got stormy. “Look, you’ve made them come unfolded! Finn, I don’t get why-” Poe sucked in a breath quickly, pressing against his side, then let it whoosh out. “Fine, take the towels. I’ll just get the sheets, then!” Poe’s voice was sharp, but not with anger, no, with fear.

Finn eyed Poe worriedly, then followed his mate as Poe took the sheets to the linen closet. Poe’s hand white-knuckled on the door handle and Finn panicked. What was he down to, two minutes? Four? What had that been?

_What the hell am I supposed to do if Poe refuses to acknowledge that he’s in labor?_

“Honey,” Finn tried again.

“I know.” Poe’s voice was quiet, strained, his hand still gripping.

Finn moved to stroke Poe’s back. “Time to breathe, honey, just like we practiced.” Finn demonstrated, and was happy when Poe followed suit.

The contraction ended even as Finn continued to rub, to breathe with Poe.

Poe visibly steadied himself and met Finn’s eyes. “I know,” he repeated.

Finn nodded, waited for Poe to make his next move.

“I’m so scared,” Poe admitted.

“Oh, Poe,” Finn said, pulling Poe into his chest. “Me too, me too.”

“What if I suck?”

“At labor?” Finn asked, more immediate matters on his mind, like, _what if something goes wrong? What if I have to make a choice between the pup’s life or Poe’s?_

“No,” and Poe kind of half-sobbed, half-laughed. “At being a dad.”

Relief made Finn grin. “Not a chance, Poe. Remember, you’re the one that had the normal childhood between us. I don’t even know what parenting is, really.”

Totally sincere, Poe looked at him and said with conviction, “You’re going to be amazing, Finn. I know it.”

“And you are, too. Remember, I’ve seen it. She loves you.” Poe sniffled and buried his head in Finn’s neck. “Besides, if you _really_ suck, we can always just get your dad to come in. He did a great job with you, after all.”

“Oh stars, Finn, the pup is coming.” Poe’s voice betrayed more wonder and amazement than panic. Good, Finn could panic for the both of them. At least Poe wasn't in denial anymore.

“Let’s grab your bag, huh?”

The trip to the clinic was uneventful, for which Finn was grateful. He’d comm’d Kes, who’d agreed to drive so Finn could sit with Poe in the backseat of the transport and coach him through the contractions. Luckily, Rey was staying at the main house, and she’d come along too, because grandpa was just as distracted as the fathers-to-be. She ended up driving them all, stuck half between grumbling and smiling.

Poe was soon settled, naked, in a bed, one of their blankets from home draped over him, smelling completely of their combined scents, to soothe him.

“To be honest,” said Magda, their doula, after Doctor Flone had examined Poe, “You were probably more comfortable going through all of the early stages at home, anyway. You got here right on time," she reassured them with a smile.

The next hours were a blur of bottling his own anxiety to coach Poe.

“I’ve never been prouder that you’re my Omega, honey,” Finn whispered in Poe’s ear after a particularly long contraction. Poe whimpered as Finn wiped his face.

“You’re close, Poe, so close,” Magda said from his feet.

Poe nodded, gripping Finn’s hand as the next contraction hit. He coached Poe on the breathing, but Poe just groaned, then yelled as the contraction peaked. He released Finn’s hand and Finn discretely shook it out, then took Poe’s again. “Finn, I’m trying really hard not to get all typical-Omega from a holovid right now.”

Finn managed a small grin. “What do you want me to do? Promise never to knot you again? Take all the blame? I’ll do it gladly if it makes you feel better.”

“I know you would.” He brought their joined hands to his lips. “That’s why I’m trying hard not to say any of that stuff. ‘Sides, your knot is my fucking reward to get through this. That first heat, kriff, your knot is mine. I can’t believe I still haven’t gotten to experience it properly. I’m going to live for your knot. Live _on_ your knot.” They worked through another contraction, oblivious to the medical bystanders listening to the conversation. “That is,” Poe said, huffing out a breath, “If you’ll even still want me after this.”

Finn scoffed. “Poe, I am incapable of not wanting you.” Poe flushed as Finn grinned and winked at him, trying to remind him of their memorable evening a few nights ago, when Finn had tortured Poe with his mouth and the syntha-knot. He leaned over to press their mouths together, and their kiss ended in a yell when another contraction hit Poe.

“Okay, Poe, I need you to push,” Doctor Flone called up to them.

Finn and Magda helped prop Poe up so he could bear down. Poe locked eyes with Finn, staring holes into him, using him as his focus. Finn was afraid to blink. He was speaking nonsense to Poe, just a string of words about how amazing he was for doing this, what a good Omega he was, and all the time Poe’s eyes were intense on his. Eventually Finn just devolved into a repetition of “I love you.”

“We’ve got the head, and the shoulders. Finn, do you want to catch?”

Finn hesitated, not wanting to leave Poe’s side.

“Do it,” Poe whispered. “Go say hello for me.”

Finn nodded as Poe switched to Madga to focus, and Finn met Dr. Flone between Poe’s legs. Between Poe’s legs, well - it wasn’t _really_ a sight Finn wanted to associate with Poe, but he was struck silent by the tiny head there.

“Give us one more good one, Poe,” Dr. Flone instructed, and Poe nodded, pushing as he gritted his teeth.

In another second, the squirmy, wet body of the pup was in Finn’s hands, and Finn couldn’t breath for a moment, overwhelmed. “Good job, dad,” the doctor said to Finn, then looking up, “ _Excellent_ work, papa.” The pup began to squall, and Finn thought he’d never heard a more beautiful sound in his life.

“Can I? Can I see?” Poe said, voice tired.

“Oh stars, sorry, honey.” Finn barely breathed as he gently lifted the body up to Poe’s stomach, stabilizing the neck and head as he’d been taught to do. The pup wiggled, upset at losing its nice warm home, and Finn met Poe’s eyes, then felt his well up with tears. “You did it, Poe. You did it.”

“Still need to get the placenta,” Magda reminded them gently. “But congratulations, it’s a girl!” She helped Finn towel the pup off, and then prepared the umbilical cord for Finn to cut. Finn wrapped her in the blanket they’d brought from home, the baby blanket they’d slept with and taken turns carrying with them, so the pup would know exactly what home smelled like. Before he tucked her legs away, he noticed the birth mark, the one he’d seen in countless Force visions. Inside him, something was quieted and soothed.

Doctor Flone watched the monitors as another contraction swept through Poe. “Okay, Poe, one last time, good, good. Excellent work, Poe, that’s the whole placenta.”

The doctor continued to work between Poe’s legs, but Finn’s world had shrunk down to Poe and the pup. Poe reached out his arms, and Finn gladly moved her from his belly to Poe’s chest.

“You can try feeding,” Magda said quietly.

Poe brought the small bundle up, and Finn watched, breathless, as the pup mouthed around Poe’s dusky nipple a bit, sort of latching on, but clearly still learning. Poe laughed a little and looked up at Finn. “Feels weird,” he said by way of explanation.

Finn sat on the edge of the bed, needing to get his hands on both Poe and the pup. He rested them on Poe’s arm and the baby’s back, feeling deep satisfaction coursing through him. She was here. It was _her._ He kept expecting Poe to look at him, to seek confirmation. Instead, Poe was looking down at her face, and it wasn’t like Finn could blame him.

“Do you want to know if-” Finn was cut off by Poe.

“I already know. I can feel it. Hello, Amelia. Our little bean.” Finn sighed happily as he watched his family..

Magda took Amelia for weighing, and washing, as the doctor checked that Poe wasn’t bleeding. Finn felt anxious until Amelia was back in his arms, and he was holding her for the first time proper. Her tiny little eyes were closed, scrunched up against the cruel light of the world, and a little hat covering her full head of curly black hair. She was absolutely perfect in every way, and Finn was prepared to tell everyone in the whole galaxy so.

He sat on Poe’s bed again, easing his bundle down into Poe’s arms. He slowly slid fully onto the bed, placing an arm around Poe’s shoulders and leaning Poe’s tired frame against his. He rocked Poe gently as Poe rocked Amelia, then watched his Omega and his pup fall asleep that way. The Alpha in him wanted to roar his satisfaction, but he settled with placing a kiss in Poe's hair.

He’d take Amelia soon, and show her to Rey and Kes and rest of the galaxy, but for now, he was perfectly happy to bask in the contentment that was part of his very being.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's been away dealing with politics; luckily he returns just in time for Poe's first post-baby heat.

_ She’s so big, _ Poe thought, rocking the sleeping six-month old Amelia in his arms as he watched the sky through the window.  _ And so perfect. _ They were trying to be better about laying her down to sleep, so she’d get more used to being away from their bodies, but Poe hadn’t been able to bring himself set her down today when she’d been ready for nap. He wasn't surprised at the clinginess. His heat had been building up for days now.  


He hadn't really realized how far he was sunk into the heat, though, until Kes walked into the nursery. “Who’s ready for some Dappa time?” Kes smiled, like he always did at the ridiculous name he’d decided to call himself. When he reached for Amelia, though, Poe bared his teeth and angled Amelia away before catching himself. Kes just arched a brow.

Poe looked down at Amelia’s soft face, her long Dameron lashes resting against her cheeks. She, at least, was undisturbed. “Sorry,” Poe said, then transferred his precious bundle to Kes. He felt the separation palpably.

“She’s going to be fine. You, on the other hand…” Kes looked pointedly at Poe as he wiped sweat from his brow. 

“I didn’t think it’d be like this,” Poe admitted, loosening his shirt. Without Amelia to hold on to, to stabilize his hormones, it seemed like his heat was hitting at double speed. 

“The first one after was the worst. Finn’s due home soon, right?”

“Any minute now.” Poe suddenly needed to move or he felt like his skin was going to burst. He could feel the cramping coming on in his gut, the kind that could only be soothed by Finn's knot. He went around the room, gathering the supplies Kes and Amelia would need to stay at the main house for two days as Poe and Finn rode out his heat. “How did...how did you deal when Mom died?” The thought of losing Finn made him breathless with anxiety. He barely remembered his Alpha-parent, but he remembered how strong Kes had been, for both of them, growing up.

“What has you thinking about that?

Poe shrugged, running a hand over his bonding mark to self-soothe. The hormones joined the alchemical mix in his bloodstream, exciting and calming him at the same time. He turned away, looking out the nursery window and into the Yavin forest. “It’s okay. You don’t have to answer.”

“It’s just the pre-heat depression talking, bud. I know nothing’s guaranteed in this life, but I also know Finn ain’t leaving you without one hell of a fight. And you’ve seen that boy fight.” Kes’s hand rested on his shoulder, Amelia still in his arms, and the three of them watched the sky out the window. Sure enough, there came the tell-tale sounds of a transport entering atmosphere, and then it came through the clouds, landing perfectly.  

Something inside him uncoiled. He and Finn were sharing the same air again. Suddenly swamped with the heat, Poe couldn't wait for Finn to meander back here. “I’m going to go meet him.”

“Poe, your heat-”

“Fuck it. Any Alpha gives me problems, I’ll just drop them.” 

Kes rolled his eyes as Poe leaned over to drop a kiss on Amelia’s forehead. “Okay, well, if Finn has a chance, send him up to the main house between sessions, he’ll want to see that Amelia’s okay,” Kes said as they walked out of the cottage. As they parted ways, Kes called, “Have fun living on Finn’s knot!”

“Kriff, does  _ everyone _ on this rock know what I said? What I said in labor should have stayed in the delivery room!”

“Son, when you yell it, you can’t expect us all to ignore it,” Kes said with a snigger.

Poe muttered a curse and set off through the humidity to get to the landing strip. Despite his boast that he’d take care of any Alphas that got in his way, Yavin IV was a peaceful place, and the Damerons were well known in the community, what with being war heroes and all. They’d even made several holo-vid dramatizations of that final battle where Rey, Luke, and Finn defeated Snoke. Mostly they were shit, but the last one, at least they’d gotten someone decent to portray him.  So, despite being so far into his heat that he was beginning to leak into his pants, the guards at the airfield just passed him through, noticeably breathing through their mouths to do so. 

Before he’d even made it to the landing zone, he spotted Finn, bag slung over his shoulder, handsome and perfect in every way. Poe growled and broke into a run, and Finn did the same as soon as he spotted Poe. Poe launched himself into Finn’s arms the moment he reached his Alpha, boosting himself up and circling his legs around Finn’s waist and bringing their mouths together immediately. He heard the sound of Finn’s bag drop, and then Finn’s arms were around him, holding him up, bringing him closer. Poe groaned, then pulled back, panting as he rested his forehead against Finn’s.

“Just in the nick of time, I see,” Finn said, his voice rough as he breathed in Poe's scent. 

“I’d’ve made due with the syntha-knot, but I’m happy I don’t have to. I am going to need us to get home as soon as possible, though. I’m practically seeping through my pants and you smell fucking amazing and you’re here and I missed you so much and ahhh!”

Poe was cut off by Finn sucking on Poe’s bonding mark hard. Poe felt his eyes roll back in his head at the waves of pleasure.

“Am I going to have to carry you, or can you make it?”

Poe whimpered, but dropped his legs down. “I can walk, but only because every damn person on this moon knows about what I said during labor, and they’ve been teasing me all week. It’s not right, Finn.”

Finn squeezed their hands together as they began to walk home, Poe’s legs shaky. The cramps were coming and going, and he wasn't sure if he was going to make it all the way home before jumping Finn. “Well, mission successful, on all accounts,” Finn said into the forest air.  


“Yeah, I saw the news when the bill passed. Congrats, babe,” Poe intoned with as much sincerity as he could muster given the current state of his hormones. He really was very proud of Finn, but politics were about the farthest thing from his mind right now.

“Well, that,  _ and _ my  _ other _ mission.” Finn raised his eyebrows at Poe.

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ So you...you’re…” Poe looked down at Finn’s crotch.

Finn grinned. “Shooting blanks. Yup.”

“And you’re healed?” Poe asked eagerly.

This time Finn laughed. “Yup.”

Poe paused them in the middle of the forest. “So no more icky anonymous Alpha pheromones?” Since getting pregnant with Amelia, Poe had barely been able to stomach the smell of the liquid.

“No more. And the doctor assured me it’s perfectly reversible, should we want to give Amelia that sibling I’ve seen. But, if we don’t-”

“We don’t have to, and you don’t have to wear a condom, which means I’m going to feel your cum inside me, oh stars Finn, why the fuck are we still standing?” He plastered his body against Finn, doing everything he could to entice. His brain had flipped the switch to full on heat, with no time for coherence “Let me just get through the question- do you want to? Oh fuck, Finn, pleeeeease tell me you want to.” Poe’s mind was going crazy, screaming for it, telling him to just get down on his knees and present for his Alpha.

Finn cupped Poe’s fevered face and kissed him deeply. Finn’s taste flooded his senses. “I really, really fucking want to, Poe. I was packed a whole day early. You and Amelia have been the only thing on my mind. Remind me never to leave for so long again.” He led Poe away from the path and deeper into the woods, affording them more privacy, though it was unlikely anyone would come this way anyway. 

“Done. I’m going to tie you to the bed and keep you there, ‘kay?” Poe was shedding clothing left and right. Without preamble, he pushed Finn against a tree, unzipping his pants and releasing Finn’s cock. He stroked it to full hardness, feeling his slick drip down his legs as the smell of Finn’s arousal hit him. “Oh, stars, Alpha,  _ Alpha, _ ” Poe whined, clutching at Finn’s biceps. 

He looked up at Finn , trust in his eyes, and saw Finn’s love for him reflected back. Finn ran his hands down Poe’s back, making Poe arch, before sinking into his cleft and teasing his hole. Poe moaned, burying his face in Finn’s neck as he boosted Poe up, and then Poe was sinking onto Finn’s cock, and everything was right with the galaxy. 

“Finnnnn,” Poe breathed out into the skin by Finn’s bonding scar. He wanted to cry, it felt so fucking good, like Finn was scratching every itch inside him. 

Finn exhaled, as if in relief. “Missed you so much, honey,” he murmured, nosing at Poe’s neck before placing kisses along Poe’s jaw. 

Despite the fact that Poe was plastered to his Alpha, and Finn’s cock was buried deep inside him, which all felt amazing, it wasn’t a position conducive to the movement that Poe’s fevered brain was craving. He whined, beyond words now, but Finn understood anyway, boosting Poe further up to get a good grip on him, then kneeling down to place Poe on the soft grassy ground. Poe purred, stroking at Finn’s muscles appreciatively before lifting his hips impatiently.

Finn smiled, making Poe’s heart tumble in his chest, before he started to move. Slow, torturous thrusts, and Poe whimpered. He tugged at Finn. “Breed me, fill me up,” he moaned. “Please, knot, Alpha, knot.”

With a grunt, Finn obliged to Poe’s relief, pistoning his hips into Poe faster. Poe let his eyes close, let the hormones course through him, let them take him higher. At the feeling of Finn’s knot expanding, stretching his rim, Poe saw flashes of light explode across his eyelids. Finn popped in, sinking home, and Poe opened his eyes, locking onto Finn’s. Finn stiffened, and Poe felt the wonderful warmth of Finn’s cum inside him, soothing everything in his heat-overloaded system. His orgasm slammed through him as he groaned, watching Finn be overtaken by pleasure. He brought them together for a kiss, so happy to have his Alpha home.

Groaning, Finn rolled them so Poe could drape over him as they waited for Finn’s knot to deflate. His hands were floating down Poe’s back, leaving tingles where they went, and Poe felt the heat in his blood even though Finn’s knot was still stretching him wide and his cum filling him so good. Like in most things, Kes was probably right - this was going to be a bad one. Thank the stars for Finn. Poe laid his head down on Finn’s chest, listening to his still-speedy heartbeat and the sound of his lungs inhaling and exhaling. 

“I really did miss you,” Poe murmured. “That’s not just the heat talking.”

“I’m sorry I was gone so long.”

“I’m proud of you, though.”

There was a pause, though Finn continued to stroke his back. “I’m proud of me, too,” Finn admitted in a quiet voice. 

Poe’s heart felt light, like it was finally breaking free of the pre-heat and sans-Finn depression he’d been carrying around for a few days. He smiled. “If I say, ‘I’m proud of you for being proud of yourself,’ will we get stuck in some kind of weird feedback loop where that’s the only thing we say to each other for the rest of our lives?”

Finn snorted, pulling Poe’s chin over so their mouths could meet in a languid kiss. “There’s the mouth I missed,” Finn said with a grin, then sobered. “I really did feel like...like part of my body was missing, without you and Amelia.”

“We felt it, too. She missed her Alpha-daddy. She was so confused by your holo-call, and why she could hear and see you but not smell or touch you. Poor thing.” Finn hummed, nuzzling into Poe’s cheek. “Dad said you should go see her as soon as you have a chance.” Poe felt guilty, and he winced. “He also said to expect this to be a bad one...sorry.”

Finn arched a brow at him, sinking a hand between his cleft to tease at his stretched rim, and he couldn’t help but shiver and moan. “You’re the two most important people to me in the galaxy. I’ll make it work.” 

Poe sighed into his touch, already feeling the need pick up again. If they didn’t get going as soon as Finn deflated, Finn probably  _ was _ going to have to carry Poe back.

\-----------------------

Finn pressed a kiss to Poe’s forehead and drew the sheet over him. He was fairly sure he could leave Poe for a little while without Poe falling into the heat danger zone, as long as he was quick. He tugged on easy clothes and headed for the main house, happy for the chance to stretch out his used muscles. He knocked at the kitchen, then let himself in when he heard Kes’ call.

“Who do you think that is, Amelia?” Kes crooned. 

Finn was already smiling as he rounded the corner into the living area, and found Kes and Amelia on the floor playing with blocks. The last little piece of anxiety leftover from his travels eased away.

Amelia shrieked with excitement at seeing him. “My baby girl! Look at how big you are!” Finn exclaimed, picking her up and swinging her through the air to her delight. He settled her on his side and she leaned into him, obviously drawn to his scent. He held out a hand and pulled Kes to his feet. “Thanks for babysitting duty. We’ll still be a little bit, I think.”

“What’s a Dappa for? You need anything? Food, tea, caf?” Kes led them to the kitchen, where Finn leaned against the wall with Amelia safe in his arms and watched Kes putter around the stove.

“I’m fine, I had a protein pack and about a gallon of water not long ago.”

“Well, Bean and I haven’t had lunch yet, so if we just so happen to get her distracted by food, maybe you can slip back out without too much fuss,” Kes replied with a wink.

“Thank you,” Finn repeated, grateful. The way Amelia’s hands were clinging to his shirt, he knew it was going to be a fight. “It shouldn’t be that much longer, I’d think. Everything goes better for Poe now that…”

“Now that you’re there. You can say it.” Kes surprised Finn with a kiss to his cheek before easing Amelia out of his arms. She put up a little protest before she realized she was going into the high chair to be fed, then happily began stuffing her cheeks with the little puffs of grain cereal Kes had placed there. Kes smiled at him. “If you won’t, I can. I’m glad you’re my son’s Alpha. I couldn’t have wished for anyone better.”

Finn felt humbled as he thought of Poe, lying in the rumpled sheets, probably waiting for him to get back. “I don’t know how you Damerons manage to disarm me with a few simple words, but it’s like you’ve made an art of it.”

Kes winked at him again. “You Damerons, too.”

Finn grinned. “Yeah.” He eyed Amelia, who was thoroughly distracted by her puffs, and backed away quietly. Kes nodded at him, distracting her further as Finn slipped out of the kitchen door and into the back yard, back on the path to Poe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Finn has a kink...
> 
> For beautifullights - may your travels not suck! All the spoons for you m'dear.

“And then, the Loth cat ate all of the little boy’s pies, and the little boy cried hard,” Amelia ‘read.’ Really, she was looking at the pictures in the book and making up her own story for Poe as she perched in his lap. Poe’s chin was buried in her curls, and, after a long off-planet trip, he was basking in their time together. Outside the window, a transport zoomed by, and Poe reached over to turn on the privacy screen. Amelia thought their Coruscant apartment was the coolest thing ever, with its bird’s eye view of the city. Poe and Finn had had to put a parental lock on the privacy screen or she’d stay up all night watching the lights zoom by.

“The end.” 

“That was a great story, Bean.” Poe pressed a kiss to her temple. “Okay, time to brush teeth and give Daddy a goodnight hug and kiss. Let’s go.” He set her down on the floor and gave her butt a pat to get her moving.

“Papa?” Poe smiled at the question in Amelia’s voice. She was super inquisitive these days. 

“Yes, Amelia.”

Dutifully Amelia stood on the little step stool so she could reach her tooth brush, and Poe helped her squeeze toothpaste on it.

“Layla said that her mama said that her and her papa are going to be bringing home a little brother for Layla and she thinks that sounds gross but I think it sounds fun so when are you and Daddy going to bring home a little brother for me?” Amelia’s smile was innocent as she began brushing her teeth, looking at her papa with big eyes. 

“Uh…” Poe blanched as his four year old looked away again, grinning at herself in the mirror so she could see the foam on her teeth. “Stop playing, Bean,” he said absently as he tried to think of an answer. He heard a stifled sound behind him, and turned to find Finn leaning against the fresher doorframe, a huge grin on his face telling Poe he’d heard Amelia’s question.

Amelia spit and rinsed her mouth, and Poe leaned over to wipe her face for her. “Uh,” he said again, then glared at Finn.

Grin still in place, Finn swept Amelia up into his arms. “You ready for bed, m’girl?” At Amelia’s nod, he held her up to Poe. “Give Papa a kiss.” He swung her in, and Poe was awarded a giggling, minty kiss on his cheek. 

“G’night Papa!”

“Love you, Amelia.” Poe couldn’t help but smile as Finn made x-wing noises and ‘flew’ Amelia out of the room and to her bedroom. Absently, he swept the towel he’d used on Amelia’s face across the counter, cleaning up her mess.

Did he want more pups? He'd been contemplating this question more and more lately, as he caught himself watching an Omega and their baby and feeling himself wanting. Stars knew, Amelia was amazing. Every aching back and set of swollen ankles had been worth it, of course.  He had no regrets at all, but he just wasn’t sure if he wanted to do it all over.  


Then again, as an only child, he’d been lonely growing up. It would have been nice to have a little sister or brother. 

He padded out to the living room window, let his mind wander as he watched the lights of the city. Like father, like daughter, he supposed. Coruscant was energizing, though he missed the tranquility of Yavin IV. He missed their cozy cabin. He missed it being just he and Finn and Amelia and Kes. 

He scented Finn before he felt him, and therefore wasn’t surprised when Finn’s arms slipped around his waist.

“She’s down?”

“Out like a light.”

“You’re a good Daddy.”

“I try.” Finn was nuzzling into his neck, not insistently, but enough that Poe could feel his own interest build. They had to take time for this when they could, these days. "Glad to have you back on planet." Finn’s lips ghosted under his ear, and he shivered. “Thinking about how to answer Amelia still?”

“How would you have answered?” Poe whispered, tensing under Finn’s hold.

Finn’s hands swept over his arms, comforting him, getting him to relax once again. “I would have answered, ‘Papa’s body is his own to make decisions with.’”

Poe snorted, felt Finn’s chuckle against his skin. “Yeah, that’s definitely an answer for a toddler.”

Finn began rocking them, swaying them back and forth to some unheard beat. Poe closed his eyes, settling into Finn’s arms and letting his Alpha hold him. “But it’s true. You get to make that choice. It’s your life you’re risking. I'll support you either way, honey.”

“I know,” Poe murmured. “Lately I...I’ve been thinking about it. About having another pup.”

“Your heat shouldn’t be coming for another month,” Finn noted.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m thinking about it now, before my judgement gets clouded.”

Finn’s hands swept over Poe’s stomach, caressing him lovingly. He’d never been able to tighten up his abs or pecs the way they’d been before Amelia, but Finn loved his body anyway. “There’s enough time for me to reverse my procedure and be healed, in time for your heat.”

“I...if I say I want another pup, and then things get as bad as they did with Amelia, will you still let me complain?”

“Honey.” Finn met his eyes in the glass of the window. “You’re carrying a pup in there for 9 months, even voluntarily, you’re allowed to complain.”

Poe took a deep breath in. “I think...I want to try. Or, at least, I’d like you to reverse your procedure, so we have the option.” He puffed his breath out and tensed again, waiting for Finn’s response.

“I’ll make an appointment tomorrow.” Finn was nibbling on his earlobe now, nonchalant as ever, and even though Poe could feel his slick beginning to build, he felt his frustration bubble over.

“Okay, now that I’ve made the decision, will you tell me what you think?” His voice was snappier than he’d meant it to be, but Finn just chuckled in his ear anyway.

“You really want to know? It’s supremely Alpha of me. I’ve been trying to keep it to myself.”

Poe’s mouth tipped up at the corners. Finn’s confidence in his Alphahood had grown exponentially since the days they’d first met. Almost like his relationship with Poe had allowed it to blossom, Poe thought happily. He was happy when Finn was happy with himself. “Intriguing, now you _have_ to tell me.”

Finn’s voice was low in his ear, his hands on Poe’s stomach again. “Seeing you pregnant with Amelia, when I wasn’t scared out of my mind for both of you, it...did something to me.”

“Yeah?”

Finn’s hand swept lower, unbuttoning Poe’s pants and teasing. He made a little inquiring noise, Poe nodded, and he went inside, sweeping over Poe’s half-hard cock. “Yeah.” Finn’s answer was breathy. He pressed into Poe, and Poe could feel his cock against his ass, could smell his Alpha arousal. “You looked...ripe. Fertile. Perfect. Mine.” With his final word, Finn latched on to Poe’s claiming mark, sucking on it to make a bruise there. Poe shuddered as the hormones swept through him. “It was all I could do to keep my hands off of you half the time. I felt awful because you were miserable, and all I wanted to do was knot you and knot you and knot you.”

Poe moaned, pressing his hands against the heavy protected glass of the window. Finn’s hand was steady on his cock, and Poe could feel his slick dripping into his pants. 

“Sometimes, I think about you, barefoot and pregnant, keeping you that way, full of my pups always.” Finn was sliding his pants down over his ass, exposing his slick hole to the cold air of the apartment. In front of him, the city was still bustling, Coruscant inches away from him. And though he knew the people couldn’t see through the glass, still the thought that someone might see Finn taking him made his slick drip even faster. Finn pulled at the ties of Poe's shirt, and Poe shrugged out of it before pressing his hands to the glass again.  


“I know it’s not very progressive of me,” Finn murmured, his voice lower. Poe realized belatedly that he’d dropped to his knees when he pushed Poe’s legs wider, spreading Poe open for him. “I’d never make you...you know that, right?”

Poe looked behind him when he caught the worry in Finn’s voice. “Baby, I know. But keep telling me, please.”

Finn nodded, eyes dark. He leaned in to sniff at Poe’s slick before tonguing at it, spiking into Poe’s hole, making Poe grip onto the smooth glass. “You look so good, full of my pups. Round and perfect. Everyone knows you’re mine. They smell me all over you.” Finn resumed tongue-fucking him like it was his job, and Poe writhed against the glass, moaning Finn’s name.

“Finn, please, oh fuck- want your knot, baby. Fill me up. Want your pups.”

With a groan against his hole that had Poe vibrating, Finn straightened. Poe heard the sounds of Finn’s clothing coming off, and then Finn’s skin was pressed against his and Poe was sighing with relief before Finn’s cock even slid inside of him. 

“My omega. You’re going to be so full of me you’ll feel it all day tomorrow.” Finn punctuated his statement with a thrust, and Poe moaned, loud, before clapping a hand over his mouth, remembering Amelia.

He bit down on his hand as Finn continued to thrust, showing no mercy. He wasn’t in heat but Finn was scratching every itch like he was. “More,” he whimpered.

“You’re going to be so round and ripe. I’m gonna keep you that way forever.”

Poe screamed into his hand, clenching down around Finn’s cock as he began to feel the stretch of Finn’s knot. 

“Such a good Omega. Perfect. You’re perfect, Poe.” Finn stilled as his knot expanded, stretching Poe to what felt like a breaking point, but instead stayed on the side of pleasure. Poe sobbed into his hand, the lights of his orgasm blending with the rushing lights of the city before him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Poe chanted, feeling Finn’s cum fill him up with warmth from the inside out.

Finn groaned and collapsed back onto the couch behind them, letting Poe drape over him. 

“Fuck,” Poe added again for good measure. “Where the fuck did that come from?”

“Was it okay?” Finn’s voice was quiet and unsure now.

Poe stroked the arm that was holding him in place. “More than okay, baby. That was hot.”

“But you know it’s still your decision, right?”

Poe turned his head so he could brush his lips across Finn’s. “It’s like...role play, Finn. Sometimes it’s fun to...not be ourselves fully. I know you’ll respect whatever decision I make. Although, knowing it gets you off may weigh heavily here.”

Finn snorted against his neck. “If you’re ready, I’m ready. I mean it, Poe.”

“I love you.”

“I love you so much I’m going to let them stick a-”

“Uh uh. No. No details, please. I may have pushed a baby out of my body, but I don’t want to know.”

As Finn laughed, Poe snuggled in closer, content.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spend a full heat with Poe and Finn.  
> (Lol, that sounds like a contest or something. Spend a full heat with Poe and Finn! Just enter all of your personal data below!)
> 
> Anyway, Poe and Finn, you may remember, decided to go for it with another pup. So this is the first heat after that decision!

“But I don’t want to go away, Papa,” Amelia pouted as she curled further into Poe’s lap, eyes glittery.

“It’s just for two days, bean. Three, maybe.” He snuggled her closer. Lately, Poe could tell that the bright sheen of Coruscant had worn off, and she was homesick for Yavin, and Dappa. She’d been extra clingy at Poe’s last heat, but the crying and pouting was new. Poe would be more annoyed if his heat didn’t make him extremely possessive as well. He dropped a kiss into her curls. “And you _like_ Rey and Jess. I have it on good authority that they let you stay up however late you can stand and watch holovids until your eyeballs fall out.”

Amelia looked up at him cautiously. “Mayyybeeee…” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Auntie Rey said I’m not s’posed to tell anyone ‘bout that.”

“Ah, well, Auntie Rey isn’t as covert as she thinks she is.”

“What’s ‘covert’?”

“You guys ready?” Finn stood in the doorway, Amelia’s little bag in his hand. “C’mon, Amelia,” he urged gently. “Give Papa a kiss. He’s going to miss you a lot.”

“It’s true. I love you so much, Amelia-bean,” Poe whispered to her, and she climbed up to give him a smacking kiss on the cheek before whispering her love back. He gave her a tight hug and set her on the floor, tugging on one of her curls before she bounded away to hug Finn around the knees. Finn’s eyes met his over her, and they heated as he scented the air. 

“I’ll hurry back, love,” Finn promised. 

Poe blew him a kiss as he picked Amelia up and carried her out to meet up with Rey.

As always, the same biological imperative that drove him to heat every three months liked to hold off until any pups were out of the vicinity. Poe snorted as he thought about it. What his body made him want to do was downright obscene, but stars, how it was good at abstaining if Amelia was anywhere near. Seemed so prim and proper. The minute their apartment door closed, though, his heat kicked into overdrive. 

Though his mind and body were chanting for his Alpha, Poe used up the last little bit of non-heat sanity to fill a pitcher of water and bring glasses to the bedroom, then pull extra sheets out for when Finn would want to change them. Not that Poe would care. Poe cared about nothing but being filled in every way shape and form by Finn. Stars,  _ Finn. _ Mindlessly, Poe stripped, then fell into the bed, fingers going to fill the place that ached so,  _ so _ much.

“Alpha,” he whined, thrusting on his fingers as slick dripped down his thighs and onto the sheets. 

\-------------------

_ “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha…” _

Finn could hear Poe’s chant from the front door, could smell Poe’s heat everywhere around him. Hastily, he shut the apartment up tight, making sure the vent settings were up to block Poe’s heat pheromones from every other person in the building. They had been set, which meant they were safe, they were protected. He made his way back to the bedroom, unsurprised to see Poe face down on the bed, rutting against the sheets, rutting against his hand. They’d cut it close this time for sure; as much as he loved her, Finn couldn’t help thinking of it as Amelia’s dramatic little scene, and it had cost them time. 

Still, it wasn’t like the old days. Finn would be here for Poe the whole time, protecting him, caring for him. A few hours late wouldn’t make a huge difference in the long run. Especially, Finn thought as he stripped, if he got started right away.

Without talking, he knelt on the bed behind Poe and shooed Poe’s fingers out of his dripping hole, replacing it with his cock, which had gone rock hard the minute he’d stepped back into the apartment.

“Aughhh, yessssss,” Poe cried into the sheets, already sounding mindless. “Yessss, Finn, pleeeeease.”

“I have you, baby. Gonna take good care of you,” Finn soothed, running his hand over Poe’s smooth back, before thrusting in deep again, everything inside him singing with pride and love as Poe cried out again. 

“You feel so fucking good, Alpha, oh  _ stars, _ fuck fuck fuck fuck. More, please, more. More more more.”

Leaning over Poe, Finn pressed him firmly into the mattress, widening Poe’s legs so he could get the correct angle and really thrust deep. Beneath him, Poe writhed and keened with pleasure, and Finn swelled with pride. It was always like this the first time. Primal. Needy. Perfect.

Poe’s cum - both the clear Omega sperm and the slick dripping from his hole freely - were everywhere on the sheets when Finn’s knot began to expand. Poe sucked in a huge breath, back arching and fingers clawing into the mattress as Finn continued to pound him down, down, a steady, comforting weight on his back. Even Poe’s toes curled into the mattress, Finn saw, as his body prepared itself to tie, to lock them together, to make pups and pass their bloodline along to the next generation. The knot slid into place perfectly, just like it had countless times before, the repetition making it no less exciting for either of them. 

Finn felt the perfect round cheeks of Poe’s ass thrust back toward him, smoothing against his stomach and thighs, and he shouted into the crook of Poe’s neck, thrusting one last time before coming inside Poe, flooding him, keeping the cum locked in tight with his knot. Beneath him, Poe vibrated, shivered through the aftershocks. Finn could feel Poe’s channel milk his cock still; the tiny but powerful muscles clenching all around and up and down him, and stars, he was still coming,  _ fuck _ , still pumping come inside Poe just like Poe was coming around him. 

_ “Shit.” _ Poe’s word was muffled against the pillows. 

“Uh huh,” Finn agreed. “Just give me five seconds, I’ll move off of you.” He pressed a kiss to Poe’s neck, nibbling a bit at the heated skin there. 

_ “Fuck.” _

Finn laughed, which made Poe laugh a little, until apparently the vibrations caught Poe and he gasped, pressing back into Finn, grinding himself on Finn’s knot. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

_ Yeah, _ Finn thought, _ the first knotting always goes pretty quickly. And sometimes the second knotting comes right after. _ He groaned as his cock stirred inside Poe under the steady rippling of Poe’s hole around it. Bringing his hand down to Poe’s stomach, he rubbed there as he rolled his hips, unable to thrust because of the knot, but still reacting to Poe’s pleasure. From experience, he knew massaging Poe’s stomach would help Poe feel him even deeper. The fact that it reminded Finn of exactly what they were doing here, the imperative they were answering - filling Poe to the brim with his seed, over and over, as long as it took for it to catch and fill Poe with a pup, so he’d be round and ripe and Finn’s...well, that was a pleasant bonus.

Before long, Poe was crying out - and crying, literally - into the pillows again, noises beyond words spilling from his lips. He bore down on Finn’s cock, the muscles vising around him, feeling better than anything Finn could place in the world. This was home, right here, this was right, this was everything. He shot inside Poe again, filling him up even more, which seemed impossible, like his cum should be coming out of Poe’s pores. 

Poe collapsed against the sheets again, and this time there was no whispered curses, just heavy breathing. Finn managed to maneuver them to their sides, the most comfortable position for knot deflation when Finn had taken Poe from behind like this. Unable to help himself, he continued to stroke Poe’s stomach, until Poe’s hand joined his, lacing their fingers together to settle on his hip.

“Think it caught?” Poe asked quietly. 

It was only the first heat since Finn had gotten his procedure reversed, so chances were slim. He had a feeling, though, something akin to a Force feeling, that told him Poe was fertile. He wasn’t sure if that was just his hormones telling him Poe was a good mate, or something more. But considering Poe had gotten pregnant with Amelia without even going into heat, it was a good bet they’d be with pup again after this. “If it didn’t, we’ll just keep trying. Not like it’s a hardship.” He smiled against Poe’s shoulder.

“Yeah, true,” Poe sighed.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

“I know we- we agreed…”

When Poe hesitated, Finn pressed a kiss to the spot under Poe’s ear. “It’s not like it’s too late to change our minds. I can run out and get condoms and pheromone. We can get an after-heat pill. If you’re not sure, Poe-”

“I want a pup. I can feel it in my blood, even when I’m not in heat. I want another baby. I love Amelia. I want to share our love even more.”

“What are you saying, love?” Even as Finn asked the question, his knot deflated enough to detach them, and he turned Poe in his arms so he could see his face. He wasn’t surprised to see tears there; Poe could be pretty emotional during his heats. He still hated them though, and brought his hands up to wipe at Poe’s wet cheeks.

With a little huff of breath, Poe buried his face in Finn’s chest, and Finn wrapped his arms around Poe, knowing he needed to let Poe ride it out when he got like this.

“AmeliachangedmybodyandIhateitandIdon’twantyoutothinkI’mugly.”

It took Finn a few moments to interpret what Poe had told him. Then, he drew Poe’s face back so he could look his syncmate in the eyes. “Amelia  _ did _ change your body, that’s true. So did  _ The Finalizer _ , and Jakku, and the battle at Snoke’s base.” 

Poe looked confused, so Finn decided to spell it out for him. He pushed Poe gently back, finding the scar on his temple from the cut that had made his face so bloody and beautiful the first time they’d met, and placing a kiss there tenderly. “This scar,” he murmured, then kissed down Poe’s body to the silvery lines of stretch marks spidering across Poe’s belly, “and this scar,” he said with a kiss to one of the marks, “are both battle wounds. Hard fought battles. Important battles. Your body tells your story, Poe.” He looked back up at Poe’s face, to see his lip trembling and his eyes watery again. “I’m proud to be a part of that story.”

“Finn.”

Finn’s mouth moved lower still, down between Poe’s legs, kissing along the perineum before coming to Poe’s lovely pink hole, their cum mixed together and slowly oozing out of it. Closing his eyes, Finn took a deep breath in, getting a little high on the smell of himself covering Poe.  _ Mine. _ He dragged three fingers around Poe’s rim, making him arch up in response, before leaning up and offering his slick fingers to Poe. Poe took them greedily, the emotional moment already swept away by the heat in his blood. One by one, he sucked on Finn’s fingers, tongue attempting to sweep into every nook and cranny to taste the mixture of themselves. Finn pulled his fingers back and swept inside again, thrusting, finding Poe’s prostate, before holding his fingers for Poe again. This time, when Poe finished, Finn used his hands to grip Poe’s hips, steadying them as his mouth descended to Poe’s hole, lips surrounding it, sucking in and swallowing their juices down. Poe’s hips bucked, but Finn kept them from dislodging him as he continued to suck and lick inside. Unable to move his hips, Poe seemed to settle for arching his back again instead, creating a long, beautiful line of body that Finn would have loved to capture in a holopic. Nothing was as gorgeous as Poe out of his mind with heat. 

Slick was gushing onto Finn’s tongue now, and suddenly Finn wanted to see exactly that, wanted to see the breathtaking vision that was Poe, atop him, taking his pleasure. Quickly, he rolled them, easing Poe’s body down his to get settle him on his cock. Just like the first time they'd knotted, for real. They both sighed when Finn slid in deep, Poe astride him, ready to ride. 

Poe ran his hands down Finn’s chest, then stomach, murmuring his appreciation. “Handsome Alpha. Perfect.”

Finn smiled up at him, running his own hands over Poe’s hips before digging his fingers in there and guiding Poe’s thrusts. “Stunning Omega.” Poe shivered and looked down at him, a blush riding on his cheeks even over the flush of heat on his skin. “You’re perfect too, Poe. In every way. Every inch of you. Obviously I’ve been lacking in my mately duties, if you don’t think so.”

Poe bit down on his lip and came down, draping himself over Finn and taking his mouth. It was sloppy - their kisses always were in a heat - but the intent was sweet. Poe buried his face in Finn’s neck as they continued to thrust together below, his slick spilling over Finn’s stomach and marking him, too. When they were done, their scents would be thoroughly mixed, and every Alpha and Omega that came within a hundred yards of them would know they were taken, Finn thought as he mouthed over Poe’s bonding scar, then sucked hard. Poe groaned, hips pistoning faster, then stopping almost completely when the knot caught again on his rim. “Fuuuuuuuck,” Poe breathed into Finn’s ear. “I fucking love your knot. Love you.  _ Love you. _ ” The last words came as a purr as Finn came again. “Fill me up, oh stars, fill me up, get me with pup. Wanna be big and round for you, ah fuuuuuuuuuuck.” Poe collapsed, mouthing over Finn’s bonding scar, licking at the salty sweat that had gathered there. 

Finn wrapped his arms around Poe and cradled him through their orgasms, through the aftershocks, murmuring in his ear how much he loved him, how gorgeous he was, what a good Omega he was.

After a few minutes, Poe’s voice, blurred with sleep and pleasure, filtered into his ear. “How’d I get so lucky to have a syncmate like you who keeps me from getting too nonsensical?”

“So you’re still on board for our plan? Because I mean it, Poe. It’s your body. We can’t- we’re not- I can’t-” Finn tried to force the sentence out, but it got caught in his old anxieties, then made worse by the sudden feeling that he wasn’t doing enough to care for Poe, that he wasn’t being a good enough Alpha.

Poe moved so his face was hovering over Finn’s, the movement making for a pleasant feeling down below. “Hey, buddy, it’s okay. Shh.” Leaning over, one arm still on Finn’s chest to stabilize himself, Poe brushed his lips over Finn’s. “You’re doing exactly what you’re supposed to be doing.”

Sometimes Finn wondered if Poe was the Force-sensitive one that could read minds. He nodded. This many years together, he could force his anxiety to believe Poe’s words. “And the pup?”

“I’m sure. I don’t want an after-heat pill. I want another pup, with you.” Poe sighed happily as Finn ran his hands down Poe’s slick back. He snuggled in further to Finn’s chest, wiggling until he got as much of their skin touching as possible as Finn grinned at him. The wiggling soon turned more deliberate, though, just little rolls of his hips against Finn’s hardening cock. “Kriff, I fucking love your cock,” Poe mumbled.

Finn sunk his fingers into Poe’s ass and kept the rhythm slow, steady, sure. He couldn’t say how long they moved like that, like a dance, smooth and rhythmic and perfect. Just that Poe’s heat didn’t seem to be in a hurry this time, so they took their time. When Finn flooded Poe this time, his Omega was cradled in his arms, their eyes lovingly locked, their breaths synced. This time, their eyes fell closed together.

\--------------------

When Poe awoke, he was aware that he was no longer connected or even touching Finn in any way, shape, or form. The room was dark, and he had no idea how far into his heat he was, just that his skin still burned, and his insides still ached, and so did his muscles, though in a far more pleasant way. He rested a hand on his stomach, as if he could feel the moment the pup latched on. He hadn’t with Amelia, so he probably wouldn’t with this little peanut. But he wanted to imagine it, anyway. Wanted to imagine life growing there, already, under his fingers. Cells growing and dividing and multiplying too fast to even contemplate. His stomach cramped from the heat, distracting him, and he moaned, feeling a fresh wave of slick push itself from his heated body. “Finn.  _ Alpha. _ ”

He felt Finn slide in behind him. “Right here, honey. Glad you got some rest.” His fingers swept down, around Poe’s hole, in what felt like a tease but Poe knew was Finn’s slow and sure way of checking that he was ready, that he wasn’t going to get hurt. Poe arched his ass backwards toward the fingers, moaning his appreciation. Another second, and Finn’s cock was settled inside Poe, and everything in Poe was both relief and excitement. Finn lifted Poe’s leg, wedging his own thigh in between so he could thrust at a better angle, and Poe gasped, hand clenching into the sodden sheets. Finn would probably make Poe get up after this round, eat a little, maybe take a shower, change the sheets. Finn was such a good provider, such a good Alpha for him. Even now, Finn knew he needed the tenderness, and was pressing kisses on his shoulder blades. Poe felt the delicious stretch of his knot, the feeling that made him close his eyes tight and watch the stars explode on the lids of them, like the time he’d watched that supernova on holovid. He shivered at the flood of warmth inside him, joining the other batches. There was no arguing that Poe wasn’t well bred.  _ Fuck. _ His orgasm this time was less a moment of pleasure and more a release of the cramps that had assaulted his stomach. The feeling was no less pleasurable, though, he thought, as Finn wrapped his arms around him and held him tight through the deflation period.

“Checked in on Amelia while you were asleep,” Finn murmured a few minutes later. 

“Yeah?” Poe knew his voice was tired, but the thought of a Amelia sent a little frisson of domestic happiness through him like always. 

“According to Rey, they only watched  _ one _ holovid before calling it a night.”

Poe snorted. “Yeah, sure.”

Poe felt Finn press a kiss to his bonding scar. “I said the exact same thing. Pretty sure I heard Jess shushing up Amelia in the background when I first connected, too.”

“Eh, let ‘em think they’re pulling the bantha wool over our eyes.”

“Exactly.” 

“See, and this is why we’re syncmates.” Poe turned, placing a kiss on Finn’s cheek.

“I can’t think of anyone I’d rather raise pups with.” Finn’s hand slipped lower, so close to the same spot on his stomach that Poe had been caressing earlier that Poe almost shivered. “Anyway, Rey told me they’re going to the zoo tomorrow. Like they did last time, and the time before that. Which makes me wonder, is our child going to associate heats with the animals? Are we screwing up our daughter’s head?”

Poe snorted. “Undoubtedly, babe. It’s kind of inevitable, ask my dad.” He settled his hand over Finn’s on his stomach. “Don’t worry about it too much,” he murmured, knowing that sometimes telling Finn that was like telling a star not to explode.

They lapsed into a quiet calm, Finn still caressing at his stomach. Finally, Poe had to ask. “Can you feel anything?”

Finn stilled. “I wasn’t- I mean. I wasn’t doing it  _ intentionally _ I don’t think. But, um, let me try.”

Finn’s hand flattened on his not-so-flat-anymore belly, gaining the warmth he’d become familiar with when he’d been pregnant with Amelia. After a few minutes, Finn’s hand slid away, up to his hip, resting there. “I can’t feel anything but your life force. That doesn’t really mean anything, though. Amelia had to get pretty far along for either of us to notice her.”

Poe tried not to be disappointed. “Yeah, well, at least all you had to do was  _ feel _ her. She let me know of her presence by making me throw up. A lot.” He grinned when he felt Finn’s smile against his neck. 

“Have I told you, ‘you’re a miracle worker, a badass banthafucker, the light of my life’ recently?”

“Not nearly recently enough,” Poe replied, then sighed when Finn’s cock slipped out of him.

He let Finn gather him in his arms, pull him to a seated position so that he could take small bites of food and drinks of water. “Well,” Finn said as he lifted a water glass to Poe’s lips, “You’re a miracle worker, a badass banthafucker, the light of my life.” He winked, taking the glass back and swallowing some for himself.

“And don’t you forget it.”

“I’m never going to.” Finn scooted off the bed with Poe still in his arms, his arm muscles flexing under the warm skin. Poe hummed appreciatively, even more appreciative when Finn eased them into the perfectly lukewarm shower that felt just right on his flushed skin. He sighed as Finn’s fingers worked their magic through his curls, over his sore body. Honestly, Poe couldn’t give less of a damn about being clean during his heats, but he appreciated that Finn took the time to keep him so, at least for a little bit. 

A  _ really _ little bit, Poe decided, turning in Finn’s arms and pressing him back against the tiles before trying to capture his mouth and mount himself on Finn’s cock simultaneously, and failing gloriously at both. They laughed, they had to, they couldn’t do anything but; and Finn hiked Poe’s thighs up so he could slide down Finn’s body until Finn was snug inside him. Finn rolled them along the wall, until Poe’s back was being cooled by the tiles, which felt  _ glorious _ . Poe moaned, taking Finn’s head in his hands and bringing it to him, devouring at his lips, needing the contact everywhere. His fingers scritched through Finn’s short curls, which made Finn moan into his mouth as he thrust harder - this was going to be a quickie. Already Finn’s knot was expanding inside Poe, Poe’s Omega cock spurting out come as it was rubbed between them. Poe’s breath hitched, and then the orgasm hit, quick and delicious, making him curl his legs tighter around Finn, his heels digging into Finn’s firm ass. 

Finn tore his mouth off of Poe’s to groan and bite down on Poe’s neck as he came. He held them up a little while longer as they shuddered and came down. 

“I don’t know how you manage to do that and not kill us, babe,” Poe purred as he ran his hand appreciatively over Finn’s engaged biceps. 

Finn grinned as he eased Poe’s legs down. “I stole an idea from your daughter, actually.” He looked down, and Poe followed his gaze, to the little cut-out and brightly colored Loth cats that made the shower floor less slippery for Amelia. Poe laughed as he realized two of them were rather strategically placed under Finn’s feet. Finn dropped a kiss on his cheek. “I’m not saying you're predictable, Poe, but after the last heat, I thought this might be a good idea.”

Poe wrapped his arms around Finn’s neck and pulled him close for a kiss. “Stars, I love you.” He shivered, and not in the pleasurable way. All of a sudden, the luke warm water seemed frigid. “Finn-”

“Yeah, I feel you.” Finn turned Poe away from the water, wrapping himself around Poe until they could unknot and step out of the shower. Once out, Finn wrapped Poe in one of their huge fluffy towels, quickly drying him. Poe stumbled, then held onto the counter, practically falling asleep where he stood.

“Yuh-think-maybe?” he slurred as Finn swung him up into his arms and carried him to the rocking chair in their bedroom they still used if Amelia had nightmares. 

“It does seem like it’s ending a little early,” Finn said. Between half-closed eyes, Poe watched him efficiently strip the bed and put on clean sheets. Then he was being lifted again, and snuggled close to Finn’s warmth, the covers wrapped around him. “Loveyou,” he mumbled into Finn’s chest before the post-heat sleep overtook him.

\--------------------

Finn was up out of the bed, reaching for his lightsaber, his heart pounding, before he was fully awake. He blinked blearily, the level of light indicating they’d slept through the morning. When his hand found nothing at his side but skin, he spun, searching frantically. Out of the corner of his eye, Poe popped up just as frantically, searching the sheets for something. They locked eyes.

“Amelia,” Poe said. “Something’s happened to Amelia.”

With a savage nod, Finn began to pull on clothes, Poe right behind him, blaster already in his hand. Finn was about to connect to Rey when Jess’s face popped up on his comm unit. “Amelia,” Finn bit out. He looked into Jess’s eyes, one Alpha to another.

She nodded. “They took her. Someone, I don’t- They knocked Rey unconscious and took her.”

“Call Leia. Call Luke. Call everyone. They have to shut down the air. They’re not getting off this planet with her,” Poe bit out.

Finn could feel the blood pumping through his head when they disconnected. “The First Order. They kidnap kids and they take them and they, and they-”

Poe grabbed his chin, not so gently, and looked him in the eyes. “That’s  _ not _ what’s going to happen to Amelia.” But Finn could see the fear in Poe’s eyes, trying to override the fierce protectiveness. 

It was that fear, that vulnerability, that broke through Finn’s first panicky instinct, and made way for the Alpha ones to take over instead. “You have what you need?”

Poe raised his blaster and nodded. Finn took Poe’s free hand, the weight of his lightsaber at his side as they rushed out of the apartment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe must hunt down Amelia's kidnappers, save the damsel in distress, and be big damn heroes.

“Tell us what you know, and we’ll release you.” The food court attendant, a beta, looked between Finn and Poe, eyes huge, then settled on Poe’s, looking hopeful. Finn almost snorted. If this little pissant thought that _he_ was the one to be scared of, he hadn’t met his Omega. Poe, though shorter (barely, Poe liked to remind him) and softer than Finn, radiated enough anger to make the entire surrounding area uneasy.

“I, uh, I don’t know a lot. I was just paid to slip the Omega something in her drink.”

“The _Jedi_ , you mean,” Finn remarked softly.

The man’s eyes widened even further. “I didn’t know she was a Jedi! She wasn’t wearing no cloak or nothing.”

“You miserable piece of shit, it shouldn’t matter if she’s a Jedi, that’s assault, you fucking asshole-” Poe cut himself off even as his hands balled into fists. “Who paid you?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know!” he cried, when Finn took a step closer. “They just showed me a holo, and I recognized her, right? Because she’s been here before, with the pup. I thought she was a nanny or something.”

Poe narrowed his eyes, his fists clenching. “He’s fucking useless,” he muttered to Finn, then nodded toward the door that would open up on the food court and the greater zoo itself.

“Wait, that’s it?”

“No, you fucker.” Poe opened the door, and a Coruscant police officer walked in, preparing laser cuffs. With a final glare, Finn walked out behind Poe.

“Fuck. Fuck. Shit, shit shit, fuck fuck.” Poe’s knuckles had gone white with how hard he was clenching his hands. Finn took them in his, forcing them to open so he could examine them. Poe hadn’t broken skin, at least, but there were angry red half moons dug into his palms. Poe’s hands clenched involuntarily again, and he looked into Finn’s eyes. “I can’t- I need-”

“I know, baby,” Finn murmured, pulling Poe into his chest. Poe was trembling all over. They both turned at the sound of footsteps.

Leia approached, looking grim. “The alert is out. Everyone’s being interviewed. They locked down the shield, so only one way on and off planet.”

“They did that for us?” Finn asked, still holding Poe’s hands tight so he had something to ground himself on.

“For me, really,” Leia admitted. “Listen, I’ve still got some diplomatic red tape to cut through for this. Luke is on his way.” She placed a palm on both of their faces, and Finn felt something inside him cool, calm, comfort. “We’re going to get her back.”

They both nodded. As she turned away, Finn reached out to her. “Thank you, Gen- Senator.”

Leia’s lips tipped up a little, and she squeezed over Finn’s hand. “The war may be over, but you’re still my officers. No one attacks our own and gets away with it.”  She walked away as Jess made her way to them, a woozy Rey attached to her side. Rey had obviously been ill, and was crying. “I’m so sorry, Finn, Poe, I’m so sorry-” She held her robotic hand to her forehead in an obvious attempt to cool it.

Finn looked regretfully at Poe, but he nodded, pushing Finn away slightly. Finn took Rey’s other side, helping Jess out with her weight. “Rey, you should be lying down.”

Jess frowned. “That’s what I told her, but-”

“I can’t remember anything,” Rey sobbed, and Jess stroked her cheek.

“Sweetheart, you’re going to make yourself sick again,” Jess murmured, pulling Rey down to a chair, drawing the woman onto her lap.

“You did your best, Rey, and you weren’t expecting it,” Poe soothed. “And it wasn’t random.” He glanced at Jess. “The attendant was paid specifically to knock Rey out. You’d’ve sensed attackers coming a mile away. This was someone who _knew_ us, knew our routine, knew you. This wasn’t random. This was personal.” Poe tilted to the side precipitously, then righted himself by leaning on a dining table.  Immediately, Finn was at his side again.

“You’re not looking so great yourself, Poe,” Jess observed as she continued to rub Rey’s back. “Your heat wasn’t supposed to be over for another day, should you be out right now?”

Finn ran through a quick diagnostic, checking Poe’s pulse, which was rapid, but not worrying, and the temperature of his bonding scar - normal. When nothing was immediately obviously wrong, except, of course, for their missing child, he relaxed a little, and rubbed over the scar to help soothe Poe.

“My heat’s over, but I didn’t get the full resting period to sleep off the hormone cocktail,” Poe said, leaning into Finn’s hand. “I’d take some balancers, but-” Poe paused, his hand resting on his stomach, and everyone’s gaze dropped there.

“Yeah?” Jess asked cautiously.

“Maybe.” Poe’s hand clenched again. “I need to concentrate on finding the pup I definitely _do_ have, though. And that means telling my body to fuck off.” The group nodded, even as Finn pushed Poe gently down into a chair. Getting Poe sitting seemed to let loose everything inside him, though, and Poe’s head dropped into his hands. “I feel so fucking useless. For all we know, she’s halfway across the galaxy right now-”

“She’s on planet.” Every head turned to Finn, eyes wide at his calm statement. He felt his own surprise. “I don’t know why I know that. I don’t know how- do you think I can sense her? In the Force?” Immediately he began to send out feelers in the Force again, but he saw nothing when he tried except a blinding white light.

“I think I can help with that.” Everyone turned again to see Luke walk up to the group, removing his hood. His eyes raked over the group, settling on Rey, and he moved to her, lifting his hand. “May I?” At her nod, he swept his hand over her hair, and some of the pain on her face lifted away. He looked at Finn. “I can help you sense her with the Force. Instinct is already telling you she’s still here. It would help if we went to your home, if you were surrounded by her energy.”

Looking at Poe’s tired face, Finn thought he might be able to kill two birds with one stone and get Poe to finish his post-heat rest, but his Omega, as always, had other plans. “That’s a good idea. You guys go do that. Jess and I, we’re going to join the air patrols, see if we can spot her from up there,” Poe said firmly.

Finn opened his mouth to protest, then stopped himself, and pulled Poe up into his arms instead. “You can barely stand. Will you at least let Jess pilot?”

Poe’s lower lip jutted out, and he chewed on it. “If you had worded it any other way, I’d be telling you you’re being an overbearing Alpha right now.”

Finn’s lips tipped up on one side despite himself, and he placed a kiss on Poe’s forehead. “You think I don’t know how you work? Keep in contact. We’ll likely need the transport when I track her down. _If_ I track her down.”

Poe cupped Finn’s face in his palms. “You can do this. Find my baby. Find our baby.” He rested his forehead on Finn’s for two more seconds, before squaring his shoulders and pulling away. “Jess?”

“On it, Commander.” She helped Rey up, then asked, “Can you pilot, Rey?”

Before Rey could answer, Luke cut in. “It would be better if Rey came with us. I’d like her to learn this technique, and we might need her ties to Amelia, too.”

Nodding, Rey had a quick goodbye with Jess before the three of them set off for the Damerons’ apartment.

\-----------------

“Her room is this way,” Finn began, then blushed when he realized the apartment still smelled heavily of Poe’s heat. “Wait a sec,” he muttered, and fiddled with the vent controls. Cool washed over them as the fans powered on high, sweeping the pheromones out. “That should be better, hopefully. Sorry. Her room is this way.”

Seeing the emptiness of Amelia’s room, with its colorful bed sheets and bright rug, and stuffed animals everywhere, nearly did Finn in. He paused, gasping for breath suddenly, until Luke’s hand on his back steadied him.

“It’s best to do this in a place where the person you’re trying to track down has lived, for awhile.” Luke’s voice was calm. It had taken on the timbre of what Finn recognized now as his teacher voice. He pulled over Amelia’s bright green bean bag and sat down in it, then glanced up at them. “Make yourselves comfortable. We must meditate.”

Finn nodded, heading back out to the living room to grab a couple of throw pillows for him and Rey. Settling on one, Finn closed his eyes and automatically began slipping into a meditative state; he’d kept up this practice, at least, even if he couldn’t keep up with lessons with Luke. Slowly, Luke guided them into meditation, then through the steps for looking for specific people using the force, which could only be done with people of strong personal connections.

“When you reach out with the Force, what do you see?”

“Nothing,” Finn replied, after trying, and seeing the same thing he’d seen before.

“Nothing? Blackness?”

“N-no,” Finn admitted. “Like a blinding white. Too bright to look at.”

“Mhmm. Yes, that’s to be expected, with the two of you.” before Finn could question him, Luke went on. “That’s Poe.”

“Poe?”

“The brightest thing in your mind will always be your syncmate. Or your bonded mate, Rey. What do you see?”

“Purple. Bright purple. Not blinding, though. Just a pulse, to the east, where Jess and Poe are flying.”

“Yes, yes, good. Leia is like silver, for me, the silver you see on a swell of water. My syncmate was- was an emerald green,” Luke mumbled, ending abruptly with a throat-clearing cough. “Finn, in order to find Amelia, you need to be able to focus Poe’s light down into a single beam. Right now, he’s overwhelming your senses. This makes sense. You are very strong syncmates. The two of you have done things with the Force that I’ve never seen before, including Amelia’s, shall we say, immaculate conception? And her ability to channel the force through Poe to you?”

Finn blushed. He supposed Luke had learned the details of Poe’s pregnancy from Leia.

“Like the kaber crystal creates the light of our sabers, you can focus Poe’s light, too. Rey, try that as well with Jess’s pulse.”

Finn imagined one of the innocuous crystals Luke had shown him; they weren’t necessarily colorful or pretty, just extremely valuable and important. In his mind, the crystal began to absorb the light, and channel it, honing it into a beam, like his saber. The white light changed color as it concentrated, until it was a deep orange, the color of the mountain lilies Finn had picked for Poe nearly every day of his pregnancy, and many days thereafter. Warm. The color was warm, like Poe was, and friendly, unlike the blade of a saber. The beam Finn had focused led to the east, as Rey’s had for Jess, and it was moving slightly there, though never wavering in strength. Tentatively, Finn touched it, and he had a vision of the city below him as he soared above, eyes honed in for one small child.

Gasping a little, he pulled back, away, but the light remained focused. “I saw- I saw Poe. Or I _was_ Poe?”

“Yes.” There was pain in Luke’s one whispered word and Finn’s eyes whipped open.

Involuntarily, his hand reached out to Luke’s knee. Though he looked at Finn plaintively, Luke didn’t push Finn’s hand away. “Luke, did you- did you _watch_ Han die?”

“Like I was there myself,” Luke whispered, placing a hand over Finn’s. “You must return to yourself. Find Amelia. It should be easier now. What color do you imagine she’d be?”

Finn closed his eyes again. The steady orange beam of Poe was still there, and Finn tried to look away from it, search through the darkness for something else. He didn’t realize what color he was looking for until he found it, there, nestled beside Poe’s light, just as Amelia nestled against Poe every day, for a hug, or cuddles, or to be rocked to sleep after a nightmare. The light that was Amelia was a deep purple, almost too dark to see against the blackness of his mind after staring at the light that was Poe for so long. But she was there, glowing steadily, and he focused her in, too. Her light led away from Poe, to the south. Taking a deep breath, Finn closed his hand fully around Amelia’s purple light.

 _Fear. Fear. Fear was the overriding emotion he felt now. It was dark, and her daddies were gone, and it felt like she’d been crying for-_ Amelia stopped, gasping out a breath, opening her eyes. “Daddy?” she whispered into the darkness. Everything in her, every fiber of her being, told her her daddy was nearby. She clamored up off of the cold tile floor and ran to the tiny window, climbing up onto the boxes to be tall enough to see out. When she looked out, she saw the same thing she’d seen before: building upon building, and nothing she recognized. Her heart sunk. And no Daddy, either.

Finn flew back into his own body, gasping for breath and eyes flying open. “I do _not_ like that.”

“But you know where she is?”

Finn nodded. “I know where to start looking anyway.”

\---------------------

It was dark by the time they got to the warehouse district. Leia’s contacts had helped narrow their search by eliminating long-term leases, but they still had too many locations to check. By agreement, they’d split up, Finn and Poe tackling the first warehouse on the list, Rey and Jess taking another, Luke taking a third. Poe was looking worse for wear, and Finn was pretty sure the only thing keeping him up was the flood of protective Omega hormones that had to be jangling their way through his system. He took his Omega’s hand. “We’re close now. We’re going to get her.” Poe nodded, leaning heavily into his side as they searched the warehouses, eliminating them one by one.

Four warehouses in, and Finn paused, his hand on the door handle. Beside him, Poe straightened. “You sense her?”

Locating someone with the Force was less precise than Finn wanted it to be. Since entering the warehouse district, Finn hadn’t been able to narrow Amelia’s life force down to a certain location. “I sense...something. Something bad. Get ready.” Poe nodded as they went silent, holding up his blaster even as Finn moved his lightsaber to his hand.

They moved in sync, just like they had back in the war, like it was yesterday, not five years ago. Established hand signals and head nods. When they came across the first armed guard, it was simple routine, though gut wrenching for Finn to watch, to have Poe step out and engage to see if the guard would be hostile. Poe was the charmer of the two of them, after all. The guard’s eyes widened in recognition, and he reached for the blaster at his side. Finn slipped out of his hiding spot and cold-cocked him over the head with his saber. He dragged the fallen guard back behind some crates, tied him up, and disarmed him, thrusting the blaster into the holster where his saber normally sat. It was always good to have backup. Coming back to Poe, he nodded, and they moved on, efficiently taking out guards until they rounded a corner, Finn’s sense of foreboding growing as it proved to be a dead end.

“Well, that was easier than expected,” a cold voice intoned from behind them, and he and Poe spun, Finn igniting his saber, the purple lighting the dark hallway as Poe raised his blaster, then abruptly lowered it when he saw the blaster muzzle pressed to Amelia’s neck.

“Mmm, yes, Poe has the right idea. You might want to put that away, Finn.” The man grinned evilly as Finn complied, and Finn took the chance to look over his face carefully, but he found nothing there, no recognition followed. He didn’t think it would be a great time to point that out, though. Instead, he kept an eye on Poe, whose scent had changed. He could practically _see_ Poe go feral at his side, hands forming fists, breath coming faster, pulse pounding in his throat. Finn swallowed. He had to think. He had to be _logical_ in order to save both his mate and his pup. Pups? _Stars._

In his mind, he put his hand on his connection to Poe, sending calming feelings through it. _Poe, I need you to distract him. You’re the charming one, dammit._ Did the Force even work like that? Would Poe be able to hear him? And was he doing what Kylo Ren had done to Poe, manipulating his feelings without his consent, raping his brain? _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Now is not the time for a panic attack._ He left Poe, who was talking to the man, getting him to talk, and tapped into Amelia. _As soon as you see your opportunity, bean, you run. Run like hell. Away from here. We_ will _find you._ He saw fresh tears in Amelia’s eyes, and a minute nod.  

“You ruined everything. The First Order had a plan, a plan our galaxy needed, to save it from the chaos, to-”

Poe growled, and Amelia, it seemed, made her own opportunity, in a moment that completely stopped Finn’s heart - but stars, he’d think later, she was their progeny, how could she do anything but? She stamped on the man’s foot, hard, as the man was distracted by Poe’s growing feralness. He moaned, dropping the blaster in surprise, one shot going off as the blaster landed. Finn briefly noted a sting as he sent a thank you to all the stars in the galaxy that Amelia did as he’d asked before, running down the hallway they’d come from.

Poe pounced - there was literally no other way to describe it - and Finn let him get a few good punches in, enough to knock out the guy, but not enough to damage Poe, before pulling him off and wrapping him in his arms. “Shhh, shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay. He’s done. We have Amelia back. Shhhh.” Poe collapsed against him.

Finn pulled out his Comm Unit, reported their location, called everyone in. Mechanically, he tied the guy up, watched as Poe scrabbled Amelia into his arms, squeezing him against his chest. His family was safe. He could feel the Alpha imperative that had been driving him all day, the imperative to lead, to keep calm, to stay cool headed in the situation, fade. He blinked as he fell against the wall. Weird. Poe and Amelia were fading, too. Going all gray-like. Finn switched to the Force vision instead, where Poe’s steady orange and Amelia’s deep purple were still pulsing, but they were less bright now. Finn reached out, grabbed at them, and missed, noting the tiniest thread of blue inside Poe’s orange as he tumbled into darkness.

“Daddy?”

_“Finn!”_

\--------------------

“You look awful,” Rey whispered, then held out her arms to offer to take the sleeping Amelia from his chest. Poe shook his head, holding her tighter. He still trusted Rey with her, would give Amelia back to Rey in a heartbeat, but - well, he didn’t especially _want_ to let go of Amelia anytime soon. “Finn’s going to be upset when he wakes up and you’ve not slept off your heat, yet,” Rey said softly, trying again. “Lay down for a little while, Poe. Take Amelia with you. We’ll keep an eye on him.”

Poe just shook his head. He knew he was being stubborn. It didn’t matter. He’d be in the bed _with_ Finn if they’d let him in the room, but they’d swiftly reminded him that syncmates did not husbands make, not here on Coruscant. Poe was still muttering under his breath about that one. They were a perfectly respectable couple on Yavin IV. The logical thought that marriage on Coruscant was actually very progressive and protective of Omega rights, rather than just assuming that bonded mates were married, did nothing to lessen his grumbling.

He buried his nose in Amelia’s curls and took a long sniff. Slowly, the smell of ‘other’ was fading from her, being replaced with Poe’s own scent. She wouldn’t smell right again until Finn had a chance to hold her, Poe thought. That would be soon enough.

He’d been a nobody, the asshole with the blaster, the mastermind of the whole operation, that was the thing that Poe’s mind kept coming back. No one who’d even served at the same station as Finn. Just some fanatic who’d decided to take it out on Poe’s family, since they were the big damn war heroes. Poe had a sinking feeling that, while taking out Snoke had ended the First Order proper, his ideas would be carried by his followers for decades to come. They’d have to be vigilant, root them out, before they could take hold anywhere again. Poe was still deciding if he wanted to be a part of that ‘they.’

Poe couldn’t wait to get back to Yavin IV. At least there, they knew everyone. Strangers didn’t exist on Yavin IV. And neither did fascists.

Finn just needed to get better. He’d lost a lot of blood, but the blaster hadn’t hit anything major. There’d been emergency surgery to remove his damaged gall bladder, but that was it.

The fact that they were sitting here in the hospital waiting room, counting the minutes until Finn woke up, because of the sick ideals of a fanatic made Poe want to go right back into his feral rage. Every few minutes, he’d shudder, as his body tried to figure out the hormone cocktail in his blood, and he’d go hot, or cold. He’d just snuggle Amelia closer and fight against it. He wasn’t going anywhere until he could see Finn.

He must have zoned out a bit, because his vision was blurry when the nurse came to the waiting room. “He’s asking for you both,” she said quietly, with a soft touch on his shoulder.

The tears started forming in his eyes before the nurse even pushed back the curtain, because he knew what he was going to see. He was going to see his syncmate in a hospital bed, and he didn’t think he was strong enough to see it again. His eyes closed involuntarily.

“Baby,” Finn murmured, breaking him from his thoughts, and he opened his eyes. There were various tubes going in and out of Finn, and his skin was still ashen, but his eyes were bright and his heart rate picked up on the monitor beside Poe.

In his arms, Amelia stirred. “Daddy?”

In response, Finn held his tube-laden arms out to both of them. Gently, Poe placed Amelia down on the other side of the bed, where she snuggled into Finn’s side immediately. Finn grimaced a little, readjusted, then wrapped an arm around her, his heart rate stabilizing as her scent mingled with his.

“Poe.” Finn looked up at him when Poe didn’t snuggle in right away. “Poe, baby, you look like shit.” Beside him, Amelia gasped at Finn’s language. “But I understand if you don’t want to come here.” His eyes cut away, looking ashamed.

Poe took Finn’s hand, tracing along the tendons, avoiding the tubes. He wasn’t sure if it was the hormones in him or the unsettling situation, but he hadn’t felt less sure of his footing with Finn since...well, almost the beginning of their relationship.  “What’s going on in that head of yours, Finn?”

Finn glanced down at Amelia, then back at Poe, then closed his eyes. “I entered your head without asking.”

With the simple statement, everything that had been feeling weird and frictiony between them fell away. He squeezed Finn’s hand, then climbed into the bed, angling his body so all three of them would fit. He swept a hand up to Finn’s bonding scar, pressing lightly, seeing some of the anxiety go out of Finn’s eyes. “I forgive you.”

“I won’t do it again, unless-” Finn cut himself off, but his scent was back to normal, enough that Amelia’s eyes had closed, soft little snores sounding so sweet to Poe’s ears.

“I believe you. It didn’t feel like him, like before. I didn’t want- that was forced, obviously. With you, my mind just opened up, instinctively. Because it knew you were an okay visitor.” Poe smiled, still soothing Finn by rubbing his scar. “My favorite visitor, in fact.”

Finn smiled back, just a little, and gave a small nod. “Okay. Okay. I can work my way ‘round to okay with that, I think. I promise I’ll never compel you to...just, never. Ever.”

“I know.” Poe leaned over, brushing his lips against Finn’s chapped ones, then leaning his forehead against Finn’s.

“You still haven’t slept off your heat, have you?”

“It’s been a crazy day.”

“Will you sleep with us now?”

Poe rested his head on Finn’s chest, where he could listen to the steady thump of Finn’s heartbeat matching the monitor above them. “Yeah. That seems like a really good idea.” He yawned, closing his eyes, as Finn’s arm curled protectively around him, hand resting on his stomach.

\-----------------

There was a soft knocking on the bedroom door, and a small cough, before Finn’s voice filtered through. “Kes, uh, Kes said you wanted to talk to me?”

Stars, the man _actually_ sounded nervous, like he thought Poe was entertaining second thoughts. Poe left his position at the window, where he’d been looking down at the chaos of their backyard below, and hurried to the door. He placed a hand on it, imagined Finn doing the same. Could almost feel the warmth of Finn’s life force pushing through the door, reaching out to him and the pup he carried. “Tell me we’re not just doing this to conform to some notion of ‘how we have to be.’”

He heard Finn’s relieved sigh, then soft chuckle, through the door. “Poe, since when have we _ever_ done anything because we’re fitting into a notion of ‘how we have to be’?”

“Fair point. Nothing’s really changing today, is it? Just, like...a celebration of our love. And our family.”

“Exactly. And to give Amelia a chance to wear that adorable dress. C’mon, we all know who the star of the show is today.”

Poe laughed. “Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “Yeah. I love you.”

“I’ll see you at the end of the aisle.”

“Yeah, you will.”

It had always been in their plans, this day. It had, truly. But the events on Coruscant had shook both of them up. They’d moved back to Yavin as soon as possible. Poe knew they wouldn’t stay here forever, wouldn’t allow Amelia and the new pup to become shut-ins, afraid of the galaxy. And there were, apparently, always going to be fanatics to fight. Poe wasn’t going to let his pups grow up in a world that normalized the First Order. But no one was going to blame them for tucking in here for a bit, letting their family get a little older before going back to the fight.

They’d also decided to officially tie the knot - har har - after the kidnapping. And not because Poe hadn’t been allowed to visit Finn in the hospital. But because life moved faster than they thought, and putting it off longer seemed silly.

And they both wanted to see Amelia, a flower crown nestled in her curls, in the dress she’d picked out, that Poe had flown her special to Naboo to get, tossing flower petals at the guests. At least, that’s how she’d done it last night at practice, though several people had tried to demonstrate how she was supposed to just drop the petals on the ground.

Poe smoothed his tunic over the tiny bump of his belly. The new pup was barely big enough to show, and Poe had been getting away with loose clothes and jackets. The tunic was drapey enough to cover it, too, but he and Finn had a plan to show everyone would know the union was blessed. As if they didn’t already, from the five year old running around the yard, making everything just a tad more chaotic.

The next knock on his door was his father, dressed to the nines in Yavin formal. Poe grinned wide as Kes held out his arm. “You did it, right?”

“Of course I did. Wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Kes replied with a mirrored grin. He and Poe had been planning since the beginning that Kes was going to surprise Finn by walking him down the aisle.

“And?”

“Not a dry eye in the house, not even mine.”

Poe nodded, his own eyes tearing up. As they rounded the corner, and turned through the arch of flowers, Finn came into sight, his cream tunic gorgeous against his skin, an orange mountain lily pinned to his chest. Poe’s breath caught in his throat as they walked toward him, Amelia in between them, scattering flower petals on the ground, in people’s laps, in their hair… When Kes placed his hand in Finn’s, though, he felt the same soothing calm Finn always made him feel.

“Alpha,” he breathed out, almost a whisper.

“Omega,” Finn repeated back, eyes glinting.

Amelia wedged up in between them, making the crowd laugh, breaking the tender moment in the sweetest way possible. Finn boosted her up on his hip, and wrapped an arm around Poe’s waist instead, as they repeated their vows. When Finn got to the section about protecting all of Poe’s pups, he paused, placing a kiss on Amelia’s cheek, then sweeping a hand over Poe’s small bump, kneeling down, and pressing a kiss there, too, as the crowd gasped. Poe grinned. Dramatic pregnancy announcements were becoming a bit of a Dameron thing.

Vows completed, Amelia and Finn placed kisses on Poe’s cheeks, as Poe laughed and reciprocated. They turned, as a family, to the crowd. The Damerons.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have a confession. I am seriously, seriously obsessed with Poe's pregnant belly. Like seriously. I am so far in the pregnant!poe kink dumpster, I've basically built myself a little mansion in there.

Finn broke out in a nervous sweat, then admonished himself. He had every right to look at Poe. Poe, in fact, really  _ liked _ when Finn looked at him.

And Poe was looking really freaking delectable right now. Literally barefoot, pregnant, and in the kitchen. 

His bump wasn’t sticking out so much yet, but he’d foregone the drapey clothes he’d been wearing to conceal the pregnancy before the wedding. Now, an old, threadbare flight academy t-shirt was stretching across the tiny swell, his sweats slung low on his hips, the hips that were bopping in time to music as he helped Amelia make cookie dough.

Poe caught the look on his face and winked, and Finn flushed, moving away to find something else to do elsewhere in the house, his cock half-hard in his pants.

He was still really uncomfortable with Alpha urges. The ones that protected his family, kept him clear headed in time of crisis, sure, those were fine. The ones that made him want to push Poe over the kitchen counter and slide inside his home still made his stomach turn a little. 

Finn had no problem being of service to Poe. There was nothing he loved more than keeping his Omega safe and happy during his heats. The handful of times Finn had had his rut, though, he’d always had a hard time dealing with it after, despite Poe’s reassurances. 

Finn just didn’t- he didn’t like to initiate their sex. Even after all this time, he liked to know that Poe was absolutely on board.

But Poe was driving him batty. More specifically, the sight of Poe’s body, ripening with his seed, kept popping into his head as he tried to work at his computer, as Amelia and Poe brought him cookies and Poe’s stomach brushed against his arm, as Poe absently rubbed his belly while Finn picked up Amelia and put her to bed. Poe was in the back of his mind all through story time, even though he’d left the room. He dropped a kiss on Amelia’s cheek and tucked her in, still roiling in his thoughts when he stopped dead at the entrance to the bedroom.

Poe was sitting on the edge of their bed, angled slightly away from the door. He’d shed the t-shirt that had been driving Finn slowly crazy, and instead Finn was treated to the smooth bronze expanse of Poe’s back. He swallowed. Poe’s hands were slowly smoothing over his belly, and it took Finn a second to realize he was rubbing lotion into his skin. Poe looked over his shoulder at Finn, his eyes dark. “Can you do my back?” he murmured. 

Finn’s hand twitched against his side. Then he was across the room, sitting behind Poe, taking the lotion into his hands. The twin wants - to do what Poe asked, to be of service to Poe, and to take his Omega, claim him - warred inside him as he warmed the lotion. 

Poe made a little sound in his throat when Finn’s hands smoothed over his body, and he arched just slightly into the touch. “Do you want me, Finn?” Poe’s voice was husky, devastating. 

“Y- Yes.” 

Poe guided his hand down his back, under the waistband of his sweats, to where his hole was hot and leaking. “Been getting slicker since you looked at me earlier. Those hungry eyes.”

“Yeah?” Unable to help himself, Finn slipped a finger in Poe’s slick hole, and Poe sighed.

Poe turned, pushing Finn back against the headboard and straddling Finn’s lap. He leaned into Finn, cupping his face. “It’s okay to tell me you want me.”

“I don’t want- I need to be sure-”

Poe kissed him sweetly into quiet. “I know, baby. I know. And this isn’t- don’t take this to mean you’ve made me unhappy in any way, shape, or form. But I just want you to know...it’s okay for you to ask me for sex.” Poe’s face was shy all of a sudden, and his thumb stroked Finn’s cheek. “It helps me, you know. When I woke up this morning, and only had the energy for sweats, and then my t-shirt barely fit so I was going to have to ask you to dig the maternity clothes out of storage, and I was kind of feeling like shit.” 

Finn drew Poe down, nuzzling against his cheek. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“But then I felt your eyes on my body, and I felt...I felt sexy again.” Poe ground down a little on Finn’s lap, and Finn’s cock went from the half-hard state it had been in all evening to fully erect, painfully restricted in his pants. “But I don’t...sometimes when I have to ask you for sex, it feels like I’m being too needy.” Poe’s confession was quiet against his cheek.

Finn swept his hands up Poe’s back. “I’m sorry, Poe. It’s complicated, isn’t it?”

Poe chuckled lightly as he pulled back to look Finn in the eyes. “I wouldn’t have it any other way for us, you know. Doesn’t matter if it’s complicated, we always make it work, right?”

“I love you.”

“I love you right back.”

“I think you’re the sexiest person I’ve ever seen. The amount of times I’ve thought of knotting you, then pushed it away for a better time, if you knew-” Finn laughed a little “If you knew, you really would spend your time living on my knot.”

Poe giggled a little before taking Finn’s mouth again. “So, moderation, then?”

“Moderation sounds good. I’ll try to be a little more vocal, though. You deserve to know how sexy you are.”

“Why don’t you show me right now?” Poe purred against his ear, and Finn got distracted by the graceful curve of his neck.

“Gladly,” Finn breathed out, mouthing over Poe’s bonding scar.  His hand got to work quickly, sliding the sweats over his ass, then squeezing into his cheeks. “Your ass- perfection. Do you know how much I like grabbing your ass? Watching it bent over in front of me? You have the perfect ass.”

Poe moaned into the hollow of Finn’s throat. “Keep going,” he murmured, even as he worked Finn’s pants open and released Finn’s cock. Finn arched up into his hand, then placed one of his hands over Poe’s.

“Your hands are deadly. Literally...and figuratively.” He brought Poe’s fingers up to kiss, pressing his lips to the calluses there as Poe smiled sweetly down at him. “Your back-” Finn swept his hands up the length of it again. “Your back haunts me. I can’t tell if I love it more when I’m draped over it, snug inside you, kissing at your back, or when you’re snuggled up against me, sleeping so sweetly, your hand tucked under your cheek, the long smooth expanse of your back pressed up to my front.”

Finn lifted Poe’s hips, settling Poe’s slick hole over his cock, and lowered him as they both sighed in pleasure. “And then we get to-” Finn cut off, thrusting deeper as he ran his hand over Poe’s slightly swollen stomach. “-to our pup. To the proof of our love. I’m sorry I really haven’t told you how crazy this drives me. This little bump, under that shirt today. So. Fucking. Sexy.” Finn punctuated each word with a thrust, and Poe arched into him. 

“Ahhhh, stars, Finn, I just want to be your good Omega.”

“You are. You are, Poe. Such a good Omega.”

Poe cupped Finn’s face, rolling his hips and closing his eyes at the pleasure. “Yessss, yes, yes, good Alpha.”

Finn puffed up under Poe’s praise, feeling his knot start to expand. Above him, Poe moaned again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, you feel so good, love your hole,” Finn chanted. One hand still on Poe’s hip, the other on Poe’s bump, Finn thrust faster, harder up, until his knot caught and they both groaned. 

It forced them to slow, and Finn locked eyes with Poe, as Poe rippled all around his dick. “Your knot stretches me so good, baby.”

“You feel amazing around me. On me. Love you, Poe.” Finn clenched his teeth as he came, flooding Poe with his cum. Above him, Poe closed his eyes and joined him, his cock shooting messily over their stomachs, and the cum over Poe’s pregnant belly sent Finn reeling, coming again somehow. 

“Ahhhhhhh, fuck, baby.” Poe collapsed into him, panting, breathing in the sweaty scent at Finn’s neck.

Finn reached for a hand towel off the stack they kept near their bed - for this type of thing, yeah, but also because they’d long since figured out that having towels in every conceivable place in the house was best with a small child - and wiped Poe’s stomach off lovingly. He scooted down in bed, then rolled, so Poe wouldn’t have to lie on his stomach, or have Finn heavy over him. In lieu of Poe’s favorite pillow, Finn wedged his leg between Poe’s instead, then arranged the other pillows and blankets around his Omega, letting him snuggle in.

Poe watched through half-shut eyes, smiling with happiness. “You’re such a good Alpha, Finn,” Poe murmured, his voice slurry with sleep.

“Rest now,” Finn whispered, kissing Poe’s forehead. “I love you, you sexy beast.”

Poe snorted, then snuggled closer to his chest, falling asleep in seconds. Minutes later, when the knot untied, Finn cleaned Poe up, and pulled his sweats back up, then got out of bed and into his own pajamas. He slid back in behind Poe, arranging the blankets and pillows again before settling one hand protectively over Poe’s belly.  

His last thought before he fell asleep was how lucky he was that he had a mate who was so patient with his issues. It didn’t matter that they’d been together for six years, that he felt like he should be over what the First Order had done to him, to the Omegas. Poe would stick by him, no matter what issues came up. Finn fell asleep, feeling absolutely loved and safe, being exactly himself.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months in, and Poe's pregnancy is going great - right up until he wakes up alone, in an Omega holding cell, chained to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all efie's fault.

Poe clutched into the sheets, his belly - more obvious now, but at 5 months, still not as big as he’d ultimately get, of course - and chest supported by pillows, as Finn draped carefully over his back and thrust inside. Poe cried out, feeling Finn’s cock deep within him, and it was just so fucking  _ good. _ His blood was on fire, his slick was leaking everywhere, and all he wanted was more, more. “More,” he mumbled, voice wrecked. “Baby,  _ please. _ ”

Above him, Finn grunted, stroking a hand down his slick back and finding a better position to thrust into Poe. He latched onto Poe’s neck, sucking bruises as he went, and Poe’s bonding scar was pulsing hard, practically begging for Finn’s lips, for his bite. 

He hadn’t been this insatiable with Amelia.  _ Stars. _ But everything was different with this pup - if only because Poe had done it all once before. The morning sickness had lasted about a week, thank the stars, but only to be replaced by this itching need that was all the harder to scratch because Finn couldn’t exactly just knot Poe whenever and wherever Poe asked, since they had Amelia to look after. Poe did  _ not _ want to explain to her why Daddy was attached at the hips to Papa, and  _ no, _ they couldn’t move right now. 

Which pretty much meant that by the time Poe got to bed, if he wasn’t exhausted from carrying around Peanut all day and looking after Bean- oh, yeah, and he’d been training with the Yavin Air Defense, showing new pilots the ropes -  then he was waiting there, slick already dripping from his hole, lazily stroking himself until Finn got to bed and could do something about it. Or, hilariously - well, it was hilarious to Finn anyway - he found Poe sound asleep, but with his fingers still shoved up into his hole or wrapped around his cock. Eat, sleep, fuck - and somehow try and function like the rational adult and parent that he was - this was Poe’s second pregnancy experience.

Mostly it was driving Poe crazy, and had him vowing that this was it - two pups was enough - before he’d even reached the awful, awkward, my-belly-is-so-big-I-can’t-even-function stage.

He loved his pups, but  _ stars. _ This was worse than a  _ heat _ . At least with a heat, he had an _excuse_ to fuck all day.

Poe lost his voice when Finn’s knot started to expand, and he scrabbled at the sheets for purchase, screaming silently at the pleasure of the stretch on his rim. He stopped thrusting back, instead just arching his hips up and taking it, begging for more with his body when his voice failed him. Finn hit the peak of expansion - and  _ stars _ it was always just perfect, never too much, but overwhelming enough to take Poe to a higher plane - and then Poe felt the warmth of Finn’s cum inside him, marking him, making him Finn’s, and Poe sobbed into the pillows, coming himself, seeing stars fly past him like flying in hyperdrive.

A few seconds later, and he remembered how to breathe properly again. He’d barely noticed when Finn had eased them down onto their sides, so the pressure wouldn’t be on his belly. He’d made Poe a nest of pillows, too. Poe practically purred. He needed to remember to tell Finn thank you in the morning. He was such a good Alpha. Took such good care of Poe. He needed to be reminded, though, but that was okay. Poe knew he’d wake up in the morning, clean (ish), and mostly rested, and probably wanting Finn’s knot again. But most of all, he’d feel loved. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep, Finn’s lips on his neck the last thing he remembered.

\-------------------

His own body’s violent shakes were what woke him.  _ What the fuck? _ He was cold, so cold, and he felt strange, like he couldn’t quite clear his head, and when he reached out for Finn, to find Finn, to beg for his comfort, to tell him he didn’t feel well, his hand came up against cold, hard brick, and then his hand clanked-  _ Clanked? _ Poe mustered the courage to open his eyes, and wished he hadn’t. Wished he could head back to the pleasant dream he’d been having, where Finn’s scent had surrounded him and he’d been safe.

Because he was most assuredly not safe, now.

His heart thudded. He was in a room - he recognized it as one of the First Order Omega holding rooms, and almost threw up. There was an IV attached to the inside of his elbow, and he wondered faintly if it was drugs or food or both. He was chained to a bed, and the bed was chained to the wall, and there were bars on every window. There were five other beds in the room but they were all empty. Poe couldn’t decide if that made him more or less nervous. On the one hand, he just had to worry about getting himself - and Peanut - out of this. On the other hand, he might just go crazy with no one to talk to. This was- this was all too much like when Kylo Ren had captured him, though at least Kylo Ren - Ben - was serving his time on a planet far, far away, under the watchful gaze of his mother.

The other bad thing about being alone was that he hadn’t been alone when he’d been captured. No, he was remembering now, he’d been running training flights with YAD. So where were the pilots he’d been training? Dead? And where, Poe thought with a sick twist in his stomach, was BB-8?

He shook his head, still groggy, convinced now that they’d drugged him with something.  _ If they hurt the pup- _ Panic and feral Omega instinct shot through him when he realized the chains on his wrists wouldn’t allow him to feel his stomach. He couldn’t even straighten his arms. He bit down on his lip  _ hard _ to keep from panicking further. If it was drugs going into his system, they certainly weren’t to keep him calm, and that was possibly as bad as having the drugs. Several studies had shown that panicked Omega hormones could lead to behavior disorders in the pup. There was more to the Alpha instincts to keep pregnant Omegas happy and healthy and stress-free than just love.

The fact that he hadn’t felt Peanut kick or swim or do a somersault or whatever the fuck he was doing in there, well, that fact needed to be disregarded right now, or this panic would spiral into a full blown attack. And Poe couldn’t afford that. He couldn’t afford the tears that were springing into his eyes either, and he tried to blink them away furiously. 

He was cold, stripped but for a hospital gown, and his head- his head felt cold and weird and he realized with a sudden flash of indignation and horror that they’d  _ shaved _ it. He remembered the line of shaved-headed Omegas he’d helped out of the base in that final fight. 

“We’re going to make it,” Poe whispered toward his belly. “I promise, Peanut.”

The heavy metal door unlocked and swung open, and Poe froze when he recognized the white uniforms on the two figures coming inside.  _ Stormtroopers? But how- _

“He’s awake,” the one on the left said unnecessarily.

The one on the right checked that Poe’s wrists were still secured while the one on the left adjust his IV drip. One of them reached under his hospital gown and Poe fought him off, kicking out, until the second one held him down, none too gently. The other Stormtrooper fiddled around with something down there, and then pulled out a full bag, and that’s when Poe realized he was on a catheter, and his heart rate went through the roof. Done with their errands, both Stormtroopers left again, the door closing with a heavy thud, the locks clicking with finality.

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. _ Unable to keep himself from panicking, Poe curled around his belly as much as he could and rocked as the feral Omega in him took over.

\------------------

His wrists hurt. That was his first thought when he came to again. His wrists hurt, and when he looked up to investigate, he could see that he was bleeding, his skin rubbed raw. Apparently in his feral panic he’d attempted to pull himself free, to no avail.  _ I’m sorry, Peanut _ . 

Even his struggles hadn’t knocked the IV out of his arm. He hoped whatever it was, it was good for the pup.

Then he wondered if that was the point. What if they were holding him here until he delivered, restarting the old First Order breeding program? What if by hoping Peanut was healthy, Poe was dooming him to a life of slavery? He could taste blood on his lip from worrying it too much, but it didn’t really stop him.

When the door clanged open again, he didn’t look over. In time, a torso covered in a patched-up First Order command uniform came to stand in front of him, a smaller, more nervous one by his side, probably an assistant, Poe figured. 

“He’s hurt himself. Are the dampening drugs not working? Send a doctor in here to check him out before he gets an infection and the pup dies. And get some damn answers about the dampening drugs. He shouldn’t be putting off distress signals at all, and we could smell him from down the hallway.”

“Yes sir,” the assistant said meekly.

“You hear that, Dameron?” The man sunk until his face was level with Poe’s. “Your pup will be the rebirth of our great organization. We will rise-”

“You guys seriously just need to shut the fuck up,” Poe bit out angrily, then spat in the officer’s face. “What’ll it take to kill you dead?”

The officer turned bright red and fumed as he wiped his face, but then a sour smile replaced the frown. “Nothing. You’ll never stop us.” With that, the officer turned on his heel and left, the assistant trailing behind him, the door clanging shut.

Poe felt like throwing up again. Because he knew it was true. First Amelia’s kidnapping, then this- firs the Empire, then the First Order - they’d never be rid of these people. Poe’s pups would never be safe. 

He couldn’t stop himself from sinking into the feral part of his mind. It seemed comforting, somehow, to not have to think about any of this anymore.

\-------------------

Poe came back to himself with a start. He ached everywhere when he shifted, and he wondered how many hours he’d been here. Had it been more than a day? He wished he could move, just even shuffle around the cell. 

_ Bang! _

The sound made Poe jump, and when it was accompanied by a furious beeping, and shouts, his heart went into hyperdrive. “Beebee?” he yelled. 

_ Bang! _

“Beebee,  _ unlock _ the fucking door, don’t just throw yourself at it.”

“You think we didn’t already try that?” Finn’s voice sounded mechanized, but it was Finn’s voice to be sure.

There were two bangs this time, one duller, as if Finn was also throwing his body at the door.

“Finn?” Poe said faintly. He tugged at his restraints, trying to get to his Alpha, as if one last tug would break them. It didn’t, of course, but it broke the cuts on Poe’s wrists open again. “Fuck.”

“Oh kriff, Finn, you knothead, you have  _ one of these _ , you know,” came Rey’s voice, indignant, and then there was a shower of sparks as Rey’s yellow lightsaber sliced through the lock and the door swung open. Standing on the other side were a battered looking BB-8, Rey in her Jedi robes, and a Stormtrooper that was already pulling off his helmet- Finn.

Neither Finn nor BB-8 wasted time in acknowledging Rey’s superior of-the-moment cognitive skills, rushing for Poe instead. In seconds, Finn’s arms were wrapped around his, his Alpha scent overpowering Poe with feelings of safety and home. He scrabbled to ease his arms around Finn, then moaned when the chains made him come up short. Finn stiffened, looking around the room for the threat, and Poe could see that his eyes were dark with feral Alpha hormones. Finn took in Poe’s wrists and  _ growled _ , then the IV drip on his arm, and his hands clenched into fists.

“Finn, come on, man, focus. I can’t get us out of here if  _ both _ of you are incapacitated. Suck it up.” Rey gently pried one of Poe’s arms away from Finn and examined the cuffs. She chewed her lip. “I think I can pick it.” Both Finn and Poe watched in heavy silence, Finn’s arms still tight around Poe, as she pulled out a set of tools and went to work on the lock.

It took long enough that Poe laid his head down on Finn’s armor-covered chest, moaning a little when he couldn’t feel or hear Finn’s heartbeat. His moan set off another one of Finn’s growls, and Rey rolled her eyes, then shouted in triumph when the cuff clicked open and fell off. “Now I’ve got you, nerfherder. This one should be easier.” She shifted around to the other side of the bed. “Finn, you brought the bandages, right? We can do a better job on the ship, but we should wrap his wrists in  _ something _ at least. Finn?”

Finn, slowly and reluctantly to be sure, let Poe go, reaching under his armor to pull out a first aid kit. Tenderly, even though his hands were shaking, he wrapped Poe’s wrist in gauze, then the other one, when Rey got it undone. 

The first thing Poe did when he had use of both his hands was wrap his arms around his stomach. “Finn, I can’t- I can’t  _ feel _ him. Is he- I can’t feel-”

“Shhh,” Rey murmured behind him, rubbing his back. “Finn, check now. It’s better to do it now.”

Finn stripped his glove off, and then Poe could feel the warmth of the Force flow through him as Finn checked in on the pup. He held his breath, watching Finn’s face as he searched, then felt relief wash over him as the corners of Finn’s mouth tipped up in a smile. “He’s there. He’s- we’ll have to have the doctors check, he seems subdued? But he’s alive. And strong, still. Always. Both of you.”

Poe shuddered in relief, then collapsed into Finn’s body. He felt Rey gently tug out the IV, and wrap a bandage there too, and then Finn was carrying him out of the room. Dungeon. Cell. “How long was I-”

“Too long,” Finn said, voice still growly. When they passed some Stormtroopers with severed limbs, Poe figured they were seeing feral Alpha Finn’s handiwork.

“You’ve been missing for a week-” Rey started.

“ _ A week!” _

“But some of that must have been in stasis for travel, because you are truly in the middle of bumfuck nowhere,” Rey finished. “This place is more rim than Jakku was. No wonder we didn’t find it in the mop up. Makes you wonder how many other hold outs there are in the galaxy. At least we cleared this rat’s warren out.”

“We’re never going to stop them. They’ll just keep coming and coming for me, for us, for the pups, Finn, we’re never going to stop them-” Poe’s voice began to get hysterical, and a separate part of Poe’s brain went ‘huh’ even as he started to struggle in Finn’s arms. Finn was trying to comfort him and at the same time, not drop him, and luckily, they were striding back on the Millennium Falcon so Finn could set him down on a bunk.

“Can you calm him down? Should we dose him? This can’t be good for the pup-” Rey’s voice was blurry, heavy, even as he still struggled against Finn’s arms holding him down- the Stormtrooper holding him down- he’d never be safe-

In the background, he registered Rey, Jess, and Chewie having a conversation, and then they all went to the cockpit, and the Falcon was taking off.

**_“Poe._ ** ” It was Finn’s Alpha voice, and it made Poe stop, focus in.  **_“I need you to stop struggling. You’re okay, baby. We’re taking you to the nearest planet with actually decent healthcare, and you’re going to be okay, and the pup is going to be okay, and we’re going to go back to Yavin, and live happily ever after.”_ **

Poe went limp on the bunk, and nodded, letting Finn and Rey check him over for more injuries. Their talk about what to do with the catheter - leave it for an expert - filtered around Poe as he tried to take deep breaths.

\--------------

Finn chewed on his lip as he watched his mate from the corner of his eye. They were both strapped into a transport; Poe wasn’t cleared to pilot yet, medically, and mentally, he wasn’t ready, though he’d smiled tiredly when Finn told him they’d recovered Black One, and that none of the other pilots had been captured. Like Amelia's kidnapping, it had been targeted. He and Poe were famous, now, not just for stopping Snoke but because they were the postermen for the progressive Alpha/Omega movement. Finn wondered if they'd be targeted for the rest of their lives. 

He'd kept Poe within his sight, if not his touch, since he'd recovered. Except- except the once, when Finn had exploded, at the hospital, when they'd discovered the rough bruisese on Poe's hips, where he'd been held down. Finn had held it together until he'd left the room, then had ended up destroying the better part of a wall before Rey had stopped him by holding him back with the Force. 

It would take a little bit for the drugs to get out of Poe's system, the doctors explained. They weren’t quite sure what cocktail they’d been giving Poe, but it had been some type of suppressant. They’d run the gamut of tests on Peanut, and given them the all-clear to head home. 

And all the while, Poe had been subdued. Quiet. Not himself. Not the Omega who fought fiercely for his family. Broken, somehow.  _ Not shit, Finn _ , he thought to himself. The problem was that Finn didn’t know what to do to fix it. All he could do was slip Poe’s hand between his, and squeeze him carefully, mindful of his bandages.  


Finn wished that Poe could just sit in his lap. Even the seat next to him felt too far away. 

When they landed on Yavin IV, Finn was relieved to see Kes and Amelia waiting for them on the tarmac. Poe seemed to crumple a little at his side - not physically, but inside himself somehow - at the sight of Amelia, and he knelt, slowly, with the help of Finn and Kes, to hug her.

Amelia began sobbing into Poe’s shoulder, and Finn crouched too, wrapping his arms as far as he could around his small family. His whole world. 

“It’s okay, Bean, it’s okay. Papa’s back now. And Daddy, too,” Poe murmured into her hair as her body shook with sobs. Slowly, steadily, they eased to shakes, then a few sniffles, and then Amelia was rubbing the tears from her eyes, body still leaning into Poe’s. “Were you scared, Papa?”

“Yeah,” Poe replied, voice shaky. “Yeah, I was. Glad I’m back with you now, though, Bean. I love you.”

“I was scared when the bad man took me, too.”

Poe rubbed over Amelia’s cheeks. “That’s okay. It’s okay to be scared.” He brought her in, kissing her forehead and hugging her tight again. “Did Dappa take good care of you?”

She nodded solemnly. “Yeah. Not like you and Daddy, though,” she whispered, or at least tried to, but sometimes Amelia had a problem figuring out what level a whisper should actually be, and Finn winced, glancing up at Kes. Kes just smiled and shook his head.

“Shall we go home?” Finn suggested softly, and Poe nodded. Finn helped him up, then pulled Amelia up to settle on his hip. He held out a hand for Poe, and Poe clung to it hard, smile wavering, one hand on his belly. “We can get someone on base to drive us home, baby, if you want.”

Poe shook his head. “I missed Yavin. I missed this.” Tears were sliding down his cheek, falling harder when Kes came to take his other hand and they started the short walk home. 

“Dappa and I made something for Peanut, ‘cause he said it’s a good way to distract yourself,” Amelia said from Finn’s shoulder, where her head was tucked into the crook of Finn’s neck.

“Oh yeah? You know the crib in Peanut’s room?” Poe asked, smiling over at Finn. Amelia nodded her head vigorously. “Your daddy made that for you for the same reason. Because Dappa helped him find a distraction.”

“Aw, it’s pretty, Daddy.”

“Thank you, Bean.” Finn dropped a kiss into her hair and squeezed Poe’s hand. “What did you make for Peanut?”

“Daddy,” Amelia said, voice exasperated. “It’s a  _ surprise. _ ” That made the adults laugh, even Poe, and Finn’s heart skipped a beat to hear it. 

When they got to the cottage, Amelia insisted on taking her parents to see her surprise right away, and she bounded up the stairs. Finn lifted Poe into his arms with a quick “You’re still healing” excuse, and Poe put up no resistance, which just fed Finn’s worry. 

“Surprise!” Amelia called as she opened the door to the nursery. There, next to the hand-carved crib, was another piece of lovely carpentry, a brightly painted rocking-bantha. Amelia immediately hopped on and started rolling back and forth on it.

Poe covered his lips with his hand and Finn could tell he was muffling back a laugh. “That’s beautiful, Bean. Peanut will love it someday.  _ Like when he’s her age, _ ” Poe added under his breath to Finn, and then Finn had to smother a laugh too.

Kes smiled. “Yes, Amelia insisted it was for the pup, even though-”

“It  _ is _ for the pup, Dappa!” Amelia cried, even as she rolled back and forth on it herself.

Poe laughed then, burying his face in Finn’s shoulder, shaking. It wasn’t until the loud sob that Finn realized Poe had changed from laughing to crying. He wrapped Poe quickly in his arms and turned to reassure Amelia, who looked upset at Poe’s sudden outburst. “We love it, Amelia. It’s perfect, and beautiful, and Peanut is going to love it, too. Papa’s just feeling tired, and-”

Amelia left the rocking-bantha and hugged Poe’s legs. “And scared too. It’s okay, Papa. It’s okay.”

Kes laid a hand on Amelia’s shoulder. “Why don’t I take Am-”

“No!” The denial was watery and muffled against Finn’s shoulder, but swift and decisive. “I mean. Sorry, Dad.”

Kes chuckled softly, brushing a kiss over Poe’s shaved head. “It’s okay, my baby boy. I understand. I’ll give you guys some time. Let me know about dinner, okay?”

Finn nodded, grateful, as always, for Kes Dameron.

“I think- I think I want to go lay down for a bit,” Poe said into the quiet when Kes had left. Then, more quietly, “Would you guys lay down with me?”

“Sleepover in the big bed!” Amelia cried, breaking away from Poe and dashing out of the room. 

Poe’s laughter was still mixed with tears as he held out his hand for Finn, then led them to the bedroom. Poe used the bathroom to slip into something more comfortable to sleep in while Finn arranged a nest of pillows and blankets, which was made a little harder when Amelia insisted on jumping on the bed. 

“Bug, I swear-”

“I’m not a bug, Daddy, I’m a bean!” She screamed with laughter as Finn picked her up and dropped her on the bed, bouncing her in the soft pillows. “Again!”

Finn had just dropped her again when he spied Poe grinning at them out of the corner of his eye.

“You guys are just having too much fun in here, sounds like,” Poe said, and  _ stars _ , there was that Dameron teasing lilt, making Finn’s heart pump with happiness.

“Oops,  _ Bean _ , time for Papa’s nap,” Finn said, stroking through her curls. He helped Poe into bed, then arranged the pillows and Amelia so that Poe’s belly and legs were supported, and Amelia was hugged in his arms. When they looked content enough, Finn slipped in behind Poe, nudging himself as close as he could to Poe, wrapping an arm around him and resting a hand on his stomach. He pressed a kiss against the warm skin of Poe’s neck. This, this was the best idea. Now Poe was surrounded by his deepest connections, and enveloped by the scents of home. Every foreign odor would soon be off him.

Finn thought everyone was almost asleep when Amelia reached out to stroke over Poe’s bald head. “Why did they take your hair, Papa?”

“Because-” a shudder wracked through Poe. “Because they wanted to take away what makes me, me.”

Amelia touched her own curls, then scooted up in Poe’s arms, until her curls were resting on Poe’s head. “We can share.”

Finn felt Poe’s laugh vibrate through him, though it made no sound. “Yeah, yeah we can, Bean.”

With that, they settled in again, and soon Finn was listening to the quiet, even breathing of his family.

\----------------------

Poe didn’t come back all at once. Later on that first night, long after dinner, with Amelia snoozing happily in her own bed, Finn had found himself flat on his back, Poe slipping onto his cock, riding him like- like, Finn thought later with a shudder, he’d never get a chance to do it again.

Poe had bad days, and good days, and it seemed like slowly, with the help of Finn, Amelia, and Kes, with the help of the therapist from Coruscant he was communicating with, with the knowledge that Rey, Jess, and Chewie were using Yavin IV as their homebase now, slowly, the good days started to outnumber the bad. It happened gradually enough that neither Poe nor Finn noticed when Poe hadn’t woken up with a nightmare, or jumped at a sound, or spent the day in their room, letting the scent of home swallow him up. 

In what had become a nightly routine for them, after Amelia was asleep, Finn ran a bath for the now-seven-month and quite large Poe. Sometimes he joined him, but most of the time, he just let himself lavish on Poe. He liked to run the soap everywhere, in big swooping circles of massage. He shampooed Poe’s hair, which had recently gotten just long enough to have a tiny little curl again. He worked out the knots that had formed in Poe’s lower back, and the kinks in his feet, and if Poe wanted, stroked him through an orgasm. Then he’d towel Poe off, bring him to bed, cover his hands with lotion, and repeat the process. 

This night, though, Poe was waiting with lotion for him. Finn’s heart kicked up a little at the sly grin on Poe’s face. Since that first night, he and Poe hadn’t had sex, and even then they hadn’t knotted, because of the positioning. Fuck, Finn hadn’t even come since then. Every time he’d noticed Poe’s body, ripening with his seed, he’d shoved the thought away again.  _ Not while Poe’s still hurting _ , Finn would tell his body.

Poe was wrapped in his black silk robe, the one that was indecent when he  _ wasn’t _ pregnant, but now, as it barely tied over his stomach, it was- it was- breathtaking, thought Finn.  The bottle of lotion in his hand, that Dameron look on his face. All of it, breathtaking. “You’re wearing a little too much clothing for what I have in mind,” Poe purred. “Why don’t you get naked?” 

Finn’s mouth went dry as he hurried to comply, his already hardening cock making his pants hard to get off. When he was finally naked, Poe pressed him down to a seated position at the edge of the bed, then untied his robe and let it hang loose as he straddled Finn’s lap. Finn could feel Poe's slick dripping down his thigh, though his cock got caught between his stomach and Poe’s large belly awkwardly. Or intentionally.  _ Starskriffuckdamn. _ Who cared about intentionality when it felt amazing? He could barely pay attention when Poe lathered lotion over his chest and down his arms, then rubbed it into his own stomach, all while his dark eyes played over Finn’s. 

“Like what you see?”

Finn’s “Yes!” was strangled in his throat, and he leaned forward, capturing Poe’s mouth. They stayed like that for awhile, making out, Finn massaging over Poe’s belly, his cock leaking between them. 

When Poe finally broke for air, he nuzzled against Finn’s cheek. “I really, really want your knot. So, uh, let’s figure out how to make it work?” 

Finn rubbed a hand over Poe’s belly, pleased with himself, with Poe, with life. “Well, I seem to remember that your side was the only doable option when you were this far along with Amelia. When you wanted me to touch you.”

Poe nibbled at his neck. “Mmm, yeah, I remember. That sounds great.” He stood with Finn’s help, then let the black silk flutter to the floor. 

When they had Poe arranged comfortably, Finn sidled up behind him, then couldn’t resist the smooth expanse of Poe’s back. He pressed kisses along Poe’s spine, at the dip just before the swell of his ass, on both cheeks. He pushed a pillow between Poe’s legs to lift the upper one, exposing his slick hole to Finn, and Finn nosed in. Stars, he loved it. Loved the scent, the texture, the taste. He lapped greedily at the slick, listened just as greedily to Poe’s moans above. Finally, the moan took on a different quality, a demand, and “ _ Alpha _ ” slipped from Poe’s lips for the first time in two months. Finn hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it.

Wordlessly, he worked his way back up Poe’s body, replacing the pillow with his leg, fitting his cock to Poe’s hole, and slipping in easily to both of their groans.  _ “Omega,”  _ Finn whispered against Poe’s neck before sucking on his bonding mark. 

“Oh, kriff, Finn, I love you, I love you, I love you,” Poe chanted in time with Finn’s thrusts. 

“I’ve got you, honey. Come apart.” Finn swept his hand over Poe’s stomach as his knot began to expand. Before him, Poe was moaning, crying out, bliss filling his voice. He felt the extra slick from Poe’s orgasm before the knot locked in, and Poe was shuddering around him and squeezing his cock tight, and Finn couldn’t help but shout into his pillow as he came.

Poe was already asleep by the time Finn came back to his head, and Finn had to chuckle a little at that. Par for the course with pregnant Poe. At least he’d fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Finn relished the quiet time that sometimes came with unknotting. Now, he slipped his arms tight around Poe and counted his steady breaths. Since it would disturb nothing, Finn eased into Force vision, and watched the steady orange and blue beams of Poe and the pup’s life forces. He could see Amelia’s purple in the near distance, too, and that was the vision he let soothe him into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess I'm playing around with the idea that - how do you really eradicate something like the ideas of the Empire and the First Order? Because I look at the rise of the 'far right' in lots of places right now, the US and elsewhere, and I'm seeing WWII all over again, but how do you get rid of it? They bided their time until now...and who's to say, if we win this time, that they'll be done once and for all? I find it unlikely.
> 
> Sorry, I know, I'm hitting you with real world feels in fic land. But I just wanted you to understand where the darkness in this and the kidnapping chapters came from.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is not dealing well with the aftermath of Poe's kidnapping.
> 
> Content warning: self harm, brief suicidal ideation, possible rape/assault triggers in Finn's nightmares.
> 
> Still working this universe through the darkness. Weirdly I think this is the au that's most been affected by 45 being elected? I'm dumping all my angst in here. Sorry guys.
> 
> It is hurt/comfort, I promise. Happy ending. Fluff involved. But Finn's going through a rough time.

_ Finn was racing through the Omega breeding room, trying to reach- trying to reach- He ran past the faceless Omegas, he’d help them later, he screamed at them, but he had to find- _

_ “Poe!” Rage and anxiety shot through him. His mate, shaved bald, pale, eyes- eyes dead on the inside, from the drugs, as a masked trooper tied Poe’s legs open, and prepared to- _

_ Finn flew into a rage, but suddenly there were arms holding him back, and he was forced- forced to watch as- _

 

“Finn?” Poe’s voice was slurred with sleep, and the dissonance of it brought Finn lunging out the nightmare.

His heart was still beating a million times a minute, and Finn gasped for breath, pushing away from where he’d been spooning Poe.

Poe looked over his shoulder, face lined with tired, brow furrowed. “Baby, what’s wrong? I can smell-”

Finn shook his head. “Bad dream, that’s all. Go back to sleep.” After the high amount of stress Poe had had during this pregnancy, Finn needed to make sure the rest went as smoothly as possible. What kind of an Alpha would he be if Poe got hurt, or the pup? He forced himself to calm, shoving the nightmare someplace deep where he wouldn’t have to think about it anymore.

“Sleep better when you’re with me,” Poe mumbled with a small smile before turning over again, and it was the one thing guaranteed to have Finn sliding in behind him again. He’d give Poe whatever he needed, whatever he wanted. 

Finn wrapped his arms around Poe again, but couldn’t trust himself to fall asleep. The dream would just come back, he could feel it in his blood. And what if he struggled in his sleep? Struck Poe, thinking he was a Stormtrooper? He’d never be able to forgive himself. 

So he wrapped Poe tight against him and began to run battle tactics through his head, refusing to fall asleep. 

\----------------------------

_ Poe was sobbing, thrashing violently while they pried his legs apart. Poe screamed, bearing down, he had to, he had to, he couldn’t stop it- and the pup was out, squalling, and in the First Order Med Officer’s arms. The pup was carried away, and Poe hugged his belly and sobbed, screamed, did everything he could to- _

 

Finn woke from the horrible nightmare when he fell out of his desk chair. Vaguely, his shoulder hurt where it had struck the desk on the way down, and he blinked for a moment at the ceiling, trying to get his heart to return to normal. He curled his arms around his legs, making himself small, shaking with terror. When he was able to control his breathing, he slipped into Force view, and found the lights that meant his family was still safe. Briefly, he touched the orange light of Poe, saw through his eyes as he made lunch with Amelia downstairs. Everything was fine. They were safe. It was okay. 

Still, Finn couldn’t quite seem to make his limbs move. He was wrung out - this wasn’t the first time this week he’d fallen asleep at his desk, only to be woken by the terrifying recurring dream. He couldn’t sleep at night, not when his distress would hurt Poe and Peanut. Poe was recovering, slowly but surely. He didn’t need distressed Alpha hormones keeping him up. 

And apparently, now, he couldn’t sleep during the day, either, because any time he closed his eyes, there was Poe, chained to a bed, exactly what he’d always feared.

In order to avoid sleeping, Finn had buried himself in his work. He was doing everything in his power to chase down the last vestiges of the First Order and stamp them out for good, from the comfort of Yavin. He wouldn’t - couldn’t even fathom leaving Poe and Amelia behind to do it himself, so he did everything he could from here. And when he got frustrated on that angle, he trained physically - no one would hurt his family ever again. He would die before-

Finn shoved himself to his feet, ignoring the twinge from his bad shoulder, the one Ren had mangled in that first saber fight. He pulled on shoes and thudded down the stairs. “I’m going for a run,” he called to Amelia and Poe. “Rey’ll be over soon.” He wasn’t leaving them without protection.

Poe eyed him curiously as he ran an absent hand over his huge bump. Eight months along, and Poe looked it. “Come here,” he demanded quietly, and Finn complied.

Poe clutched at Finn’s arm and pulled him close to look him in the eyes. He frowned, but nodded, releasing Finn. 

“I pass inspection?” Finn said, not quite holding the sarcasm out of his voice. He was too tired to be- be nice, anymore, he supposed. Just another way he was failing his mate. He clenched his fists. So he’d just train harder, make it up to Poe.

“Yeah,” Poe murmured. “Have fun, be safe.” 

“You, too.” Finn brushed his lips very briefly over Poe’s, then ran a hand through Amelia’s hair. 

Outside, he set a brutal pace, pushing harder and harder until his lungs were heaving and his eyes streaming with tears of effort. He’d looped back around to home, the smoke from the cottage in sight when he stopped suddenly. It wasn’t- it wasn’t working- he couldn’t get the sight of Poe, strapped to a bed, forced to- forced to- forced to- He plowed his fist into the nearest tree trunk.

The bright pain finally - finally - shut the thoughts out, and Finn bit down hard on his lip, taking up a fighting stance against the tree and punching it as hard as he could. He worked up a rhythm, bash into the unforgiving bark again and again, chipping off pieces with the force of his blows, biting into his bottom lip with the effort.  _ You-  _ smash.  _ Didn’t-  _ crunch.  _ Protect Poe-  _ crack.  _ You’re a worthless Alpha. Worthless. Worthless. Worthless. Worthless. Worthless.  _ He just kept going, beating at the tree until it was covered in blood, until he couldn’t feel his hands anymore, so there was nothing to distract him from the words beating his brain to mush.

He collapsed to his knees, thunking his head against the tree trunk and sobbing hysterically. How could Poe even stand to look at him? How could Amelia? If he couldn’t protect the two people who mattered most to him, what worth did he have? He-

_ “Finn!”  _

Finn heard the crunch of the forest floor behind him, sensed Poe at the edge of his vision, but didn’t turn to his mate. 

“Finn, what the fuck, I could smell you from home-” Poe voice, which had been moving closer, cut off in a horrified gasp at the sight of the tree. “What- Baby, what did you do?”

Finn held his hands close to his chest and turned away from Poe, leaning into the tree. He began to smell the distress coming off of his mate in waves, and he screwed his eyes shut. Just one more way he’d screwed up, then, making Poe unhappy. 

He felt Poe’s hand run through his hair and he whimpered pitifully. 

“Honey, I can’t- I can’t get down to touch you,” Poe mumbled, sounding helpless. “Finn, I need you to tell me you’re all right.” His voice was brimming with distress and tears, triggering Finn’s own. “You need first aid. You need- you need to tell me what’s hurting you, baby.” Poe’s voice choked in desperation. “Did I-”

“No,” Finn denied swiftly. “No. No. No. No. No-”

**“Finn.”**

Finn shuddered at the Omega voice -  _ and don’t let any Alpha assholes tell you there’s no Omega voice _ , he thought to himself. Not when Poe had it perfected.

**“Come home with me.”**

Finn pushed himself with great difficulty to his feet and complied. 

\-----------

Amelia was safe with Kes, Rey, Jess and Chewie, Poe explained to him as he sat Finn down on the bathtub rim and began to care for his battered hands. When he’d smelled Finn’s distress, he’d sent her with Rey and come searching for his mate. 

One of Poe’s tears fell into his wounds as he cleaned them, and the numbness Finn had been feeling since breaking down began to shatter, break. “I’m so sorry. Poe, I’m so sorry. I’m so sor-”

“Shhhh,” Poe broke in, wiping at his face. “Kriff, baby, your knuckles are- it looks bad. I think we need to go to the doctor.”

Finn shook his head. “Just let me-”

When he didn’t continue, Poe looked up sharply at him. “What? Let you what?”

“Die,” Finn mumbled, not able to meet his mate’s eyes. 

“The fuck I will.” Poe squeezed Finn’s hands, none too gently. 

“You’ll get a better mate.”

“You’re my syncmate. There is, by the actual definition, no better mate than you.”

Finn broke down. “I’m sorry, Poe, I’m worry I’m so worthless, I’m sorry I didn’t protect you and the pup, I’m-”

Poe dropped his hands and gripped his face. “Finn.  **Listen to me.** You are  _ my _ Alpha. No one else. I’ll never take another mate.” He brought Finn to him for a rough kiss, then rested their foreheads together. “So please, baby, tell me how I can help.” 

Finn fell into the circle of Poe’s arms, feeling the bump of their pup between them. “Every time-” he sobbed, “every time I try to sleep, I- I see you. I see you there, in that bed, chained up. I can’t- I can’t- I can’t get past it.” 

Poe rubbed over his back, making soothing noises as Finn spilled out the entire story. All the nightmares, the lost sleep. Eventually his sobs eased into tears, and then quiet hiccups.  

He took a deep breath before he could say the next part. “That’s- that’s why I never wanted to mate in the first place. I can’t protect you. I can’t.” 

“You do- you did. You do,” Poe murmured into his ear. “You got me out of there, before they could hurt the pup, before- before they did much to me. They didn’t- you stopped them. That was you, baby. My alpha. My mate. Amelia’s daddy, and Peanut’s daddy, and my husband. Forever and always. Right, baby? Forever and always.” Another tear left Poe’s eye and plopped on Finn’s cheek. “Don’t leave me.” 

Finn swiped at his cheeks. “I- I don’t know how to get past this.” 

Poe pulled back, eyes on his. “You don’t have to do it alone. You don’t have to keep this from me anymore, or keep it bottled up inside, or anything. We’ll get help. We’ll get you a therapist again. I promise, it gets better.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Finn admitted. 

“You don’t have to. You’re going to stay right here with me and Amelia and Peanut, and we’re going to live happily ever after, that’s what you told me. And you don’t lie to me.” Poe’s smile was watery. “That’s a good start, isn’t it?” He cradled Finn to his chest. “You are the best, bravest, baddest-ass Alpha I’ve ever known. And the sweetest, and- and- and you’re my  _ mate. _ I’m- I feel so stupid for not realizing what this was doing to you.”

Finn felt himself calm at the stroke of Poe’s fingers over his hair. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you right back.  _ We _ do.” Poe brought one of Finn’s battered hands to his stomach, and Finn used the Force to check on Peanut. His little heart was beating as steadily as Poe’s was. 

He winced at the raw pull of the skin over his knuckles, as a scab cracked and began to bleed again. “I should probably go to the doctor,” he murmured. 

“Yeah,  _ we _ should.”

Finn felt a little like he was slipping back into the numbness as he pulled Poe to his feet, but Poe’s hand in his kept him grounded. 

\--------

Later that night, his hands wrapped in thick bacta bandages, Finn sat, Poe on his lap, in a comm conference with Poe’s Coruscant therapist, explaining everything. He started almost from the top, his experience as a Stormtrooper, the horrific abuse he saw (and suffered, Poe reminded him to say). How Poe’s love had healed him. How Poe’s kidnapping had brought it all back. How he felt broken. Throughout it all, Poe was with him, soothing him, hands on his skin, running over his hair. 

The session was good - the main conclusion Finn came to was that if Poe’s love had healed him before, it could heal him again - and they set up another one for a few days later, with instructions to call immediately if Finn felt like harming himself again. 

At dinner, the bandages kept Finn from doing much, and Poe fussed over him, sitting in his lap again and feeding him spoonfuls of soup. Poe barely left Finn’s side, and rarely was he not touching Finn’s skin somewhere. 

Finn still felt raw everywhere, but slowly, Poe’s touch was soothing him, like the bacta over his cuts. He kept murmuring in Finn’s ear, too. “You’re such a good Alpha. Do such a good job protecting us. Keep me happy and fat.” 

Finn managed a quiet grin for him at that. 

In bed, Poe’s belly made it difficult for Poe to spoon him, and he grumbled about it, but Finn was just as happy leaning his forehead against the back of Poe’s neck and wrapping his arms around Poe’s expansive waist. They lay like that for a while, Poe still murmuring to Finn. Finn was still afraid to fall asleep; he couldn’t- couldn’t be haunted by the image of Poe chained to the bed and stay sane. With a huff of exertion, Poe turned in Finn’s arms, cupping Finn’s cheeks and smoothing over his hair. 

“I’m going to watch over you tonight, Finn. I’ll make sure you don’t get any nightmares.”

“You need sleep, too.” 

Poe leaned over to kiss Finn’s nose. “I need my Alpha more.” He sang a little, one of the lullabies he’d used on Amelia when she was a baby, and Finn felt his eyes close. 

Poe was going to help him make it through. It was his last coherent thought before slipping into sleep. 

\----------------

Finn blinked, glancing down at his bare chest, at Poe’s hand splayed across it, where it had fallen when Poe had drifted into sleep. It rested above his heart, like Poe had been soothing his soul directly with it. Now, though, Poe’s eyes were closed, his face sweetly relaxed, and Finn-

Finn hadn’t had any nightmares. He’d managed to sleep through.

Finn watched Poe’s chest rise and fall, the small breasts that he’d begun to grow a few months ago swelling under his nightshirt. Recently, they’d gotten achey and sensitive, needing Finn’s careful massage - not that he’d be able to do that for a little while, with these bandages. Luckily Alphas healed quickly - a fact his Beta doctor had muttered none too politely. 

Finn was slightly embarrassed to realize he was hard, tenting out his pajama pants. He still felt a great deal of shame over the fact that Poe had been kidnapped, that his worst nightmare had come true - so  _ of course _ his knot wasn’t listening.

Poe drifted awake much as he drifted to sleep, blinking slowly, and smiling at Finn quietly, his hand smoothing over Finn’s chest, then up to Finn’s cheek. 

Finn turned his head, pressing a kiss to Poe’s palm. “Morning.”

“Morning. No nightmares?”

“No,” Finn said with a shake of his head, anxiety filling him. “But- but one night-”

Poe drifted his fingers over Finn’s mouth to quiet him. “No. One night doesn’t mean they’re gone. It’s a process, Finn. I’m glad you had an okay night, though. You needed it. You were so run down, baby. I-” He shook his head. “I was going to say I should have seen it, but that doesn’t help us now. Now, we just have to- have to move forward.” 

Finn pulled Poe in for a hug, and his cock brushed against Poe’s belly. Poe laughed a little, running a hand down Finn’s side to rest at his hip. They hadn’t had sex in awhile - Poe was too uncomfortable, and Finn  _ still _ had trouble asking, even more so, now. “Can I help you out there, buddy?” 

It was on the tip of Finn’s tongue to refuse, except- except he was feeling back in sync with Poe for the first time in weeks, and now- now he wanted to feel good, too. Wanted Poe to remind him of the good. He nodded. “Yeah, um. Wait one sec.” 

Finn rolled over, grabbing the hole facsimile and the lube, both of which they’d gotten for Finn’s ruts, for when Poe wasn’t feeling up to it. Poe smiled as he took them from Finn, watching Finn shimmy out of his pajama pants. His cock popped into view, hard and gorgeous, and Poe sighed. “Kiss me.”

Finn grinned, leaning over Poe’s belly to press their lips together, slowing down into the kiss, melting into his husband. He felt Poe’s fingers wrap around his cock and begin to slide, and he groaned against Poe’s lips. 

“There you go,” Poe murmured soothingly. “Nice and easy.” He stroked Finn just as he said, rubbing his precum over the head and smoothing it into his skin. “You’re so handsome.” 

Finn trailed his lips over Poe’s scruffy jaw, down his neck, to suck on his pulse point. He placed his hand over Poe’s belly, something stirring deep within him, the primal urge to mate, to fill his Omega with pups, satisfied for the moment. He was a good Alpha. He’d done his job. He’d continue to do his job. 

Finn was so caught up in his musings that he missed Poe slicking up the facsimile, but he sure as hell didn’t miss Poe beginning to slide it on his cock. He moaned. It wasn’t as good as Poe’s hole - nothing ever would be as gloriously warm and slick as that, but it squeezed him pleasantly, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through him. Poe set a languorous pace that began to drive Finn crazy, and he brought his own hand down to cover Poe’s and start fucking the soft sleeve in earnest. 

“That’s it, baby. Fuck me. Fuck me good.” Poe nipped at his ear, then bit down on Finn’s bonding scar. Hormones shot through Finn’s system, getting him high, sending him to outer space. 

He groaned Poe’s name, his knot catching on the rim of the toy, and Poe squeezed hard. Finn arched his hips into Poe, drunk on his mate, and stiffened, pumping cum into the fake hole. 

Poe talked him down soothingly, holding him close as he drifted. “I love you so much, Finn. You’re such a good Alpha for me. My mate. My one and only. My forever and always.” 

Slowly, Finn came back to Yavin, his lips pressed to Poe’s throat. “Good omega. Love you.” 

He let Poe hold him, rock him, soothe him, for as long as he could before they had to get up to go get Amelia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking! If you liked, feel free to subscribe for updates, leave a comment and/or a kudos, or hit me up on tumblr (@animalasaysrauer) to talk about it!


End file.
